


With your eyes~

by NiKaTaru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shadow World Setting (Shadowhunters TV), Heartbreaking, Love, M/M, Quite Magical, feeling lost, fight, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 73,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiKaTaru/pseuds/NiKaTaru
Summary: Magnus was a Shadowhunter. He knew his world, the law and even that he never saw himself the perfect warrior, he took his job to protect the Mundane from the Shadow World seriously - okay~ most of the timeBut one day~ he met someone who needed more than the help he normally offered to anybody ~and with him he lost his heart within a raindropThe idea for this FanFic I got from a pic of @Max_Maks_Art( https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DpxiFHUWkAAzPNU.jpg )There are so many great ideas for Malec AUs in her picsbut this one I loved the most so I had to start with this one~ ^_^





	1. Raindrop~

 

The alley was dark when he guardedly turned around the corner to step into it. His bow and arrow ready to shoot. Since there won’t be no mundane in this area to this late hour of the night he didn’t even bother to glamour himself. Silently the warehouses of this old harbor raised in the darkness. The only noises he could hear came from the bars and clubs far away. Not a single star was on the sky tonight and it was only a matter of time until the rain would set in. Magnus took a deep breath before he held it. Prepared he flashed around the last corner that would give him the view of the warehouse they got an alarm for tonight.

A quietly sigh let him turn. His bow and arrow pointed to the direction of the noise he walked forward. There was a shadow cowering in front of the opposite warehouse to that his mission had sent him. Then the rain started.

As if the clouds had stopped to exist, the rain pattered down on the Shadowhunter, whose shoulders sank down a bit, before he got into position again. He hated the rain; it again would ruin his hairstyle.

“Show yourself.” He called out getting nearer to the shadow that more and more seem to have mundane form the nearer he got.

A young man with messed up but rain drowned hair looked up to him. His eyes seemed to glow in the most beautiful blue he had ever seen. The rain ran down his cheek like tears and the shock and fear that reflected in his face hits Magnus right in his heart. The Shadowhunter gulped when he lower the bow and arrow. Not even realizing his eyes went down over the body of the stranger. Translucent black fabric covered his chest more or less. And the tight leather trousers didn’t give much space for imaginations either.

It was Ragnor’s voice calling his name that got him out of his fascination for the young man.

“Magnus! A little help here would be appreciated. Come over here by the angel!”

“Run. It’s dangerous here.” Magnus said before he turned to run after the voice that had called him.

 

Crushing into the warehouse Magnus saw the shags demons that were about to jump at Ragnor. His arrow shot one of them. Ragnor stabbed the next one with his stock degen.

“Good to see you are still around. I just had thought you went after a new flame and got lost in one of that clubs again.”  
Ragnor teased his friend while they both fought side by side.

“You really think so low of me?” Magnus gave back ironic.

“It wouldn’t be the first mission you skipped for it.”

“But I would never let you get lost in such danger alone.”

Ragnor smirked after he stabbed the last demon.

“I know you won’t.” he answered and grabbed Magnus hand like they did years ago.

“You would never let me down, Parabatai.”

“I won’t.” Magnus gave back when they heard a wipe bang and this time the really last demon landed on the ground besides them.

“And you always would die when you hadn’t me to save your asses boys.”

 “Always holding our backs dearest Catarina.” Magnus answered her with a smile.

“What wouldn’t we be without you?” Ragnor agreed.

“At least I didn’t have to patch you up this time. But the nest is cleared. We should go back to the Institute.” She said looking around one more time to check if no more demons were hiding in here.

“Yes about that. I might have an appointment to catch first.” Magnus walked away from them backwards.

“Don’t say you really got held up by a new crush?”

Magnus shrugged his shoulders.

“You know me too well my friend.”

 

Even that he really didn’t like rain and his style would be a mess, he wanted to make sure that the handsome young man he met was okay. He just had to, he said to himself when he ran out of the warehouse and in the massive rain that still patter down from the sky. His white muscle shirt was soaked with water before he even reached the place where the man had sit. His shoulders sank and he looked around every corner but there were no sign that this man ever even had exist.

 

* * *

 

 “You are back early.” Catarina said in surprise when Magnus reached the Institute not long after them.

“It came out that my appointment was gone, when it even ever had existed.” His friend could hear how disappointed Magnus was. “I didn’t even ask for his name. Sometimes I really mess it up before it even started.” He muttered on.

“This man really hits your heart.”

“I don’t know. He was handsome.” Magnus tried to fend off but he couldn’t shake away the picture of the so deeply hurt man he had seen. “He seemed so lost.” Magnus voice wasn’t more than a whispering loud.

“Don’t worry. He will be okay. And when the angels are with you, you will him meet again.” Catarina answered squeezing his shoulder before she let him walk on to his room.

Magnus looked after her again sliding back into his thoughts. He hoped she was right.

 

* * *

 

 “You are nothing than a disappointment. You can’t even get one thing right. That is your mother’s part in you. Your mundane side makes you weak!”

“Don’t talk like that about my mother!” Alec gave back hard but still shaking inside. He never could shake away his shiver when his father was mad at him. Since he had returned into his life a few month ago he had tried everything to please him. But more and more he could see that his father’s path just wasn’t his. But the sad fact was, that he didn’t even had a choice. There was no one who could teach him better to use his gift - his curse - more than his father could. Maybe at least he would learn to control it and seal it up one day. But with every time he walk out with his father, with every time his father teach him a lesson without any patient, he doubted it more.

“Don’t ever raise your word against me again!” his father threatened him, before he turned.

“Learn. I didn’t give you the book for nothing. The next time we met won’t be away from the mundane. Be prepared!”

With this harsh spoken last words Azazel left his son alone in the abandoned warehouse.


	2. Beautiful~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and another one~   
> I hope you like it~  
> have fun

“You are home late, Alec.” His mother said worried when he entered the door to the small apartment. He didn’t need to life here anymore, he was old enough, but he cared for his family. So he stayed to be with them. They were the only people he knew that were like him. More or less at least, since his mother was a mundane.

“We already ate dinner and your siblings were about to go to look for you.”

“You know it is dangerous out there at night. With all the Shadowhunter and the Mundane who wouldn’t understand, they shouldn’t look for me.”

“You know your brother sister. When they have something in their head, nobody can stop them. But don’t worry, they are not gone yet.”

Alec nodded and looked around before he eavesdropped.

“Why shouldn’t I wear that dress? It fits me perfectly.”

“We are searching for our brother. You won’t come near any Mundane who will see it, it would be a waste of your beauty Izzy.”

“Sadly you are right. He is never there where the parties or the fun is.” She said when Alec appeared in the door.

“Because it is too dangerous. You know what happened to ~ father and if any mundane see you doing magic, it’s only a matter of time the Shadowhunter storm our home.”

“Alec!” both said happy to see him in unison, before they realized that he already had destroyed their evening plans.

“Only because you don’t like to go out there, it doesn’t mean we can’t go. You know we are no children anymore and actually~”

“No Izzy.”

“Jace I don’t care anymore. Actually Alec, we are fine out there. It’s not the first time and it won’t be the last time. Nothing did ever happen. We know how to glamour our true selves and we know how to hide our gifts. No Shadowhunter will find us if we don’t want them to. We are not you Alec.” Izzy now said without doubt. Alec crossed his arms looking at his sister and then back to Jace, who now stood beside her and shrugged his shoulders.

“You can’t argue on that Alec.” He only said.

Alec rolled his eyes and turned.

“Okay, but I want to know exactly where you go and if anything happens at least call me then. And don’t be away too long, you still have to go to the university tomorrow.”

“Yes.” His siblings said cheering before they really started to get ready for a night off fast, before their brother would change his mind. Not that they wouldn’t go anyway, but they always had hated to hide their nights away from their brother.

 

Alec walked back to the kitchen to catch something to eat. He knew his siblings never had problems with their ability, not as he did. They learned how to glamour their Warlock Marks like he did from Robert, how the demon who was their father had named himself. They also learned a few tricks like to conjure things or to create some beauty, he didn’t. When Robert was gone this family nearly broke. It was Alec who had held them all together. They were thankful for it the first years. But then the time had come when Jace and Izzy wanted to go to college. He had let them as long as they still came home at night. None of them had a problem with that, because even that their home was too small for a mother with four children, here they had each other and could be who they really were. In this walls they didn’t had to glamour themselves or must be afraid that their secret got out. But the nights were a completely different thing in Alec’s opinion at least. When his siblings wanted to go out, they would drink and lose their control. They might meet people who wouldn’t have the best interest and they had to use their powers to get away. But no mundane could ever see their magic. And in the night other Downworlders could come out too. Vampires and Werewolves’ hide in the dark. And then there were the Shadowhunters, the most dangerous creature in the world. They hunted mostly at night and they were the greatest reason why Alec always hated to let his brother and sister go. At least he thought so until tonight.

This man, the one that came to him, he was a Shadowhunter. And when he saw him, he was sure he would shoot him. But he didn’t. He actually warned him. He told him to run away from the mess he had created himself. He would have loved to. But his father found him not far away. That also was the reason why Azazel was so mad at him. His task was to create a trap for the Shadowhunters but they didn’t even get hurt. And now he was confused. He really was mad enough at the ones that called themselves Nephilim that he wanted to complete the task. But this man~

“Maybe not every Shadowhunter is bad.” He muttered to himself. Maybe that was the reason he could let his siblings go for today.

“What did you just say?” his mother’s angry and especially disappointed voice came to him. She must have noticed that Izzy and Jace still dressed up after she got Max to sleep again.

“Mom.” He said caught.

“What did you just say? Shadowhunters are all bad! Or did you forget what they did to your father? Did you forget how they hunt him and cut him into pieces until he died?”

“No I didn’t.” He answered after he hesitated for a moment. Robert never was his real father. But he would never say that to anyone even that his mother knew. He would never tell his siblings and he would never hurt his mother with saying it loud. That’s why he never would tell her that his real father was back in town either.

“Then let me never hear this again.” Alec sighed, coming back from his thoughts.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t meant to~”

“Go with your siblings. Take care of them.”

“Mom I~”

“You know how to glamour and you know how to hide son.” She said laying her hand on his cheek.

“Take care of them. And don’t use your magic!”

Alec let his shoulders sank before he throw the bread he just made himself in the trashcan.

He wasn’t hungry anymore.

 

 

Magnus had stretched out on the bed and felt bored. They only had that one mission because it should have them taken longer and the only distraction from the boring evening he had hoped for was gone too.

“For once I hoped that you would write the report. But how did I even think you would. You are always so busy.” The ironic voice of his Parabatai came to his ear. When he sat up a bit to look at Ragnor, he stood in the door, all elegant like the English nobleman he seemed to be since he was twelve, the first time he had met him.

“To be honest I am bored.”

“But as I know you, that wouldn’t bring you to write the report.”

“Hmm~ right!” Magnus now sit up completely shaking the dizzy feeling away that nearly had let him sleep at this early hour of the night. “So what are you up to my friend? Are there any other missions to go on? Work to do~ besides the report.”

“No it’s nothing like that. I just walked by and wondered to find you here.”

“I really should learn to close my door.” Magnus mumbled.

“You should, but you would be still bored now if you did.”

“Point.”

“So why are you here and why aren’t you out there hunting what you normally do on your night off.”

“I don’t feel to.”

“That sounds like you are getting sick. I can send for the nurse or look for Catarina.”

“No, that’s not it. I don’t know~” Magnus mumbled before he let himself fall back again on the bed. Ragnor walked in and closed the door.

“Catarina told me you couldn’t find your appointment.”

“Did she~”

“But there are plenty possibilities out there you just have to catch one. Your words not mine.”

Magnus looked to him.

“So you do listen when I talk.”

“Sometimes, you know.” Ragnor said with a smile. “But you didn’t answer my question.”

“I don’t know. He had this look. He seemed so lost. How can I party when I think of it all the time?”

Ragnor now sat down beside the bed with a soft smile.

“I knew one day that would happen to you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing. But I insist you stand up now and get dressed. It’s killing me to see you like that.” Ragnor said and stood up again to walk over to the door. “And~ you will never find him, when you don’t go out there.”

With these last words he walked out of the room and left Magnus to his thoughts.

 

 

“Why exactly did you come with us today again?” Izzy asked when they arrived at the club.

“Mom. You know she always worries.”

“Hey, let’s have a great evening brother. It will be fun, you will see. Now don’t look like that; maybe try to smile for once.” Jace patted him friendly on the back. Alec rolled his eyes.

“Let’s just get over with this.”

“You will enjoy it.” Izzy said with a bright smile, when it was their turn to get checked by the security. They walked into the Paradisium the next second. Even if their brother didn’t be away often, the thing for interesting or hot style just ran in their family.

 The Paradisium was one of the biggest clubs in this Area of New York. Everything in it was modern and they always had the best bands or DJs under contract. While Izzy walked to one of the bigger dance floors. Jace told her he would grab some drinks before. How should he watch over his siblings when they weren't even on the same place? Since Jace dragged Alec with him, he walked to the bar, his eyes still on Izzy to watch over her.  
"You should taste this one." Jace said with a smile, placing a glass in his hand. Alec looked to the drink and shook his head.  
"I don't drink and you shouldn't do it either."  
"You really have to calm down brother and relax a bit. Have fun for once." he said patting him on his shoulder again before he walked over to Izzy. At least they would dance on the same floor, Alec thought. Jace only gave her the drink, before he strolled over the dance floor to some beautiful women while Izzy was surrounded by strangers the next minute. Alec sighed.

 

Seventeen. It really was the seventeen’s club he walked in tonight. He had searched in every damn club that laid in this area, the only one with clubs that are worth to take a look in it. But he really had hoped he didn’t have to go in this one. It had a special meaning for him and when it was possible, he never entered it. Also by now he really believed the idea itself was one of the silliest ones his Parabatai ever had. No man who had this hurt look in his eyes would go into a club some hours later. Maybe he should skip all of it for today and heading home.

His thoughts let him already turn to the exit when he saw him. He didn’t seem to have much fun in here, given how he stand there nearly bored with a drink in his hand from which he could swear the man didn’t even had a nip. But he was here and as far as it looked like alone. At least as alone as a man could be in a full club.

His eyes glued to him, so he couldn’t lose him again he walked over to the bar. Half way to him Magnus stopped again. He had followed the mysterious mans eyes to the dance floor and let his shoulders sink. She must be the reason why he was here. She must be the reason why the man didn’t even nip on his drink. Clearly the woman with the dark long hair had some moves on the dance floor. And the tall dark and handsome man didn’t seem to be the only one who had his attention on her. There were other men dancing around her and definitely flirting with her. Maybe it really was the best to go home now. Half turned already he shook his head to himself. He needed to know the man better. And if it means to help him to get to this woman, so be it. He still couldn’t stand the look the other one had in the rain. This image it seemed he would never be able to forget. But to imaging to see him smile, even for once, because of him, maybe that could be his heaven at least.

Sighing Magnus walked over to the bar to order a drink. He then turned to the man, still some feet away and for a moment he just let his eyes wander over his body. What a shame that this masterpiece had to be straight, he thought for a moment, before he put on his relaxed mask to walk over to him.

“Hey. I couldn’t oversee the looks you gave to the dark haired lady on the dance floor. Do you know her?”

Alec turned to the stranger giving him an annoyed look before he recognized him. With the Jacket now over a little more stylish t-shirt he nearly had missed the runes, when there wouldn’t have been the one showing over his collar on his neck.

“I don’t know her.” He pressed out to not reveal his relationship to Izzy and keep her save.

“ I’m sure she would love to meet you. So if you need help?” Magnus said in a way to calm tone, not even seem to notice the small lie Alec just told him.

“What? No! I’m not interested.” The young Man now said defending. While Magnus was a bit confused because of the so vehement defense, his dream man talked on.

“Why do you even care? You hate people like me. You kill us!” The young man now became angrier, while the Shadowhunter still didn’t understand what he was talking about. It was the fear that let him become like a trapped dog. And the still in his ear ringing voice of his mother didn’t helped to calm him down.

~All Shadowhunter are bad! They killed him!~

Only when the first blue flickers began to spark in Alecs hands, Magnus understand that the stranger was a Warlock. Alec’s eyes now too began to flicker in a light blue.

In the next moment, Magnus softly took Alec’s hand. The Warlock was too surprised to do anything against it. The Shadowhunter not even seemed to notice that the sparks run over to him. Slightly he squeezed his hand while his eyes sank into the one of the Warlock.

“Be careful~” he said neither as a threat nor a warning. His voice was caring and kind.

Alec’s softened under the tenderness the Shadowhunter gave him. He could feel his magic calming down while the other caressed his hand with his thumb. The flicker went down and his eyes became the hazelnut brown green they always had when his glamour were intact. He wanted to say something but not a tone came out. Magnus smile went softer.

“Now I know what was different.” He said still inspect his eyes. “Your eyes~”

Alec gulped and pulled away his hand now, stepping a half step backwards.

“Don’t talk about my eyes. I know what you will say, so don’t make me angry again.”

Magnus blinked once before he took the half step the other had fled nearer again. He laid his hand on the other mans cheek, who now looked at him in total confusion.

“They are beautiful. I can’t even choose which one I love more.” Magnus whispered still fascinated from the eyes of this young warlock. Alec froze and his thoughts went wild.

“Will you give me time to decide, my dear?” His words dropped from his lips like liquid honey even that he didn’t intend to. He just couldn’t have resist the other one any longer. Still caught in the eyes of the Warlock he stumbled, when the dark-haired moved back. The next he saw was how the Warlock turned and ran.

And he still didn’t know his name.

Damned!


	3. Lost~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it took me so long to get this next Chapter written and up~  
> but I wasn't at home some days and I really rewrote much of it bc it just didn't felt right  
> so I hope you still like it  
> would be lovely to know what you think ^_^

Not this time, Magnus said to himself.  He placed the drink at the bar and ran after the man. It took him longer than he had hoped to get out of the club. The door was blocked by a group of drunken people. The handsome stranger must have passed the door before them, because he was nowhere to be seen, after Magnus finally managed to get back on the street.  Magnus started to walk around the corner to look up the area around the club. When he came to a side street he saw him, but he wasn't alone. The woman the beautiful warlock had watched the whole time was beside him.

So they did know each other. Why did he lie?  
"Alec, what happened? Why did you run? I saw you with this other guy, you looked~ I don't know."  
Alec looked up and shook his head.  
"He is a Shadowhunter."  
The woman froze.

"What? Did he threaten you? Did he hurt you?"  
"No he didn't. Not by now. But we have to go. Write Jace, it's not safe. He knows what I am."  
"Wait! How?"  
"It just happened. I knew it was a stupid idea to come here in the first place. Text him and then let’s go. I won't wait until his friends come. I didn't come here to die."  
Izzy nodded and took out her phone.  


So it was that. This Alec knew from the beginning what he was and tried to took the trouble away from her. That’s why he lied. They must be close. Magnus turned back around the corner of the club and leaned against the wall. Alec hated Shadowhunters. How he spit out the word. He didn't trust him in any way and it bothered Magnus that he didn't even know why. He didn't do something wrong, did he? He warned him, complimented him and believed every word the other said, even that he didn't know him. What a fool he was to think that could work out. Alec was already in a relationship and still he couldn't shake away the feeling, that Alec liked the soft touches he shared with him. But maybe he was just too shocked to do something against it.

 

 

Alec wouldn't tell Izzy anything about how the touch of this Shadowhunter had calmed him down. That he didn't lose his control because of it. She didn't even know the real reason, why Alec didn't use his magic. That he couldn't control himself and how mighty he would be if he could, how dangerous he was as long as he couldn't. Their mother and Alec himself were the only ones that knew about Alec’s true father, besides their fathers of course. The peep of Izzy's phone got him out of his thoughts.  
"Seems like Jace wouldn't come with us." his sister said and Alec was about to curse, when she showed him the message she got from him.

  
*I'm already out of the club. Don't worry. Found a sweet girl who will take me home. ;) See you tomorrow at the campus. Jace*

  
"He can't go home to a girl. What if she reveals his true form? What if he accidently uses magic and something bad happen."  
"Calm down Alec. We don't use magic accidently. You are always such a sacredly cat. Plus it isn't the first time he slept over by a woman."  
With the last sentence she stunned Alec.  
"Wait what?"  
"I'm sorry brother, I know we agree to stay at home to be secure, but there is a life out there we like to life. We know how dangerous it can be, but we are not like you. We love you brother, we wouldn't wanted to lie to you, but we also didn't wanted to let you worry, that is why we never told you. But honestly you should also try to live your life." Alec just lowered his eyes. He knew Izzy understood that he just wanted to protect them and he knew that one day he had to let them find their own way, but he had hoped it wouldn't be today or tomorrow.  
"You are right." Alec said letting his shoulders sink.  
"I am? I mean you agree?"  
"No I don't. I mean. I don't know. I always knew this day would come, I just hoped it wouldn't be right now. But you are both old enough and know how to hide your power if necessary. Just please be careful and talk to mom." he said while they had started to walk out of the side street to go home. It teared him apart inside that he wouldn't be able to take care of his siblings anymore. It would be strange to not see them anymore either.

In the next morning he felt Isabelle dragging him into her arms.  
"Don’t think so much, big brother. We still love you and we will for sure visit you all the time. There is a reason Jace and I go to the College in this city." she said with a smile.

“Yes I insisted~”

“No, we wanted to stay close.”

Alec showed her a tiny smile. It was good to hear, that he wouldn’t lost completely.  
"But I have one request for you."  
"I won’t like that right?"  
"You will like it~  in a while.”

Alec sighed.

“Please promise me you will try to find your luck too. Find a work where you met some humans or go out, however ~ try to find something to life for."  
"I like my job."  
"No you don't. You are not the person that LIKES to sit behind cameras all night to watch parked cars. You just avoid meeting people like you did your whole life. You are smart, so maybe study and find friends. All you do now that~ that is just not you."  
Alec bit his lips.  
"Let's go home."  
"Promise me, Alec."  
Alec just rolled his eyes and walked on. He couldn't promise that.

 

 

Magnus had neither slept well nor long when he heard the knock on his door.  
"Mr. Bane the head of the Institute wants to see you. Now, he said."  
"He should have come himself if it is that important."  
"Please don't get me in trouble Sir."  
"Fine. Tell him I'm on my way."  
He could hear the other Shadowhunter walking away, before he stuck his head under his pillow.  
"Damn warlock." he cursed rolling out of the bed a minute later. He couldn't get this guy out of his head the whole night. He had to talk to Catarina about this. Something must be wrong with him and she was the best when it came to supernatural medicine. Maybe it was a spell or demonic pheromones his friend would know what to do against it.  
If he even had a chance, he thought for the third time since he stood up, only to ran out of the room shortly after to not think about the warlock anymore. At least the talk he had to do now would keep him from these thoughts.

 

"What do you mean with ~Jace didn't show~?" Alec's voice nearly pitched.  
"I mean that I send him a text if he would meet me at lunch like we always do to talk and he didn't show. He didn't even read the message."  
"I kne~"  
"Don't say it Alec!"  
"But I told you it was a stupid idea to let him go with that girl."  
"What happened did happen, we should better find out who this girl was and where we can find her."  
"Right, Izzy. Do you know anything about her?"  
"Not by now. But we can look into the clubs data to find pictures or a video. Maybe somebody saw them when they left the club. If we are lucky someone knows her name."  
"Do I want to know how you will get the video and pictures?"  
"Better don't ask. I'm on it. You have to go over to the club; I'll send you a pic."  
"Izzy I~ no~ wait... Izzy?" Alec sighed when his sister just hung up on him. She knew he wouldn't want to do the footwork. Not that he was lazy he just felt insecure beyond too many people. And she knew he would only go when she left him no choice.

 

 

Magnus knocked on the door from the head of the Institute before he just walked in.  
"Morning father." he said still tired when the door closed behind him.  
Asmodeus turned from the fireplace to his son.  
"Good morning my son. How was your night?" He said with a calm smile.

“Too short I would say.”

“Oh, did I wake you up?”

Magnus nodded, he knew his father good enough to know, that he for sure knew that he woke him up and that he may even have hoped to tell him a lecture through this.

“I thought you went to bed before time. Forgive me. My employee from the club told me you left the Paradisium early. So I guessed you were asleep for long. ”

“Don’t worry father. I don’t blame you. I just~” Magnus stopped himself and for a short moment his father gave him a skeptic glance.

“I just wasn’t in the mood for the music they played there yesterday.” He saved himself, since he clearly wouldn’t tell his father, the head of the Institute of Shadowhunters that he went after a warlock for~ amusement~ was it really that?

“Whatever. That is for sure not the reason why you let wake me up, am I right?”

“Indeed. As much as I love to catch up with you, my son. We have something serious to discuss. I only wait for~”

A knock at the door let him stop.

“Come in.” Asmodeus said and Catarina and Ragnor joined them. The short looks they gave Magnus let him know, that they both also had no idea why they were here.

“Now that everyone finally arrived.” Asmodeus started, limping over to his table on his cane, before he set down on the edge of it.

“We need to talk about your mission. What exactly did you do out there yesterday?”

This wasn’t a question about what they had done, more what they hadn’t done, and they all knew it.

“We killed the nest of Shags demons.” Catarina said straight forward to hopefully get an answer about why they were really here soon.

“A nest. And what did you make believe, that it was a nest you wiped?”

“As we learned, a group of more than 10 Shags Demons always formed or is about to form a nest. But we for sure killed them all, so they won’t be a threat anymore.”

“With that you might be right, Fell.” Asmodeus replied with a ‘but’ in his tone.

“There were no shags demons anymore when the clean up team arrived. And there were no traces that would lead to the idea that one has survived. But did you saw the nest?”

Ragnor already wanted to answer, when Magnus took the word.

“What do you want to tell us? That the warehouse was the wrong one? Shall we go back to them and search the rest? Just tell us what we should do, please. I’m still tired.”

“That you are tired is not my problem, son.” The words came harsh and disappointed out of Asmodeus mouth.

“There is no nest at all, but you should have known that. If you had searched further, you and not the clean up team would have found the empty glass bottles with the rest of the blood in it. Human blood. That never was a nest. They were summoned by a mighty warlock, given the numbers of Shags Demons you fought against.”

Magnus gulped and lowered his eyes.

“Whoever did this is now miles away and way too long ahead of us. And in my opinion it is only a matter of time until this warlock or warlocks will summon more demons and the next time, they might not appear in an abandon warehouse.”

All three Shadowhunter let their shoulders sank.

“Magnus, you lead this mission. It will be your priority to find out more about what really did happen there and especially catch the responsible. Find whoever did it before it happens again. And now.” He stood up and gave everyone including his beloved son a strict glance.

“Get out of my office and don’t come back before the case is solved.”

 

  
Alec walked over to the club as soon as he got the picture from Izzy. It was still late afternoon and the club hadn't open jet, but more or less to his luck the people who clean everything up before the next guests would arrive were already there.  
"You can't walk in there." he heard a dark male voice behind him when he was about to enter the club.  
"I know I was just looking for something." Alec tried to walk on and avoid looking back at the man.  
"Everything you might have lost in there will show up and be placed at the door. So if you lost something you have to wait until the club open and asked for it." The bouncer declared him.  
"Uhm, that is not. I am looking for someone. A girl." He now said turning to the big man.  
"Don't we all do that? I'm sure you won’t find her in there."  
"No not like that. My brother met her yesterday."  
"Okay, to make it clear you are looking for your brother’s chick. I really don't want to be part of this stuff. So whatever dirty things you and your brother are planning, leave me out of it.  And when you go now I won’t call the police."  
"What? No we are not..."  
"You better go now."  
Alec breathed hard. He could feel the slight heat in his fingertips rising. He hurried to get away from this person. Not because he liked to do what the person said or because he feared him, only because he feared what might happen if he stayed. He ran to the Warehouses as fast as he could before his frustration and ugly feeling in his stomach would overwhelm him. He knew some of the empty once and ran faster while he could feel the flickering rise. He finally found an empty warehouse and clapped his hands together.  Opened them with the next rush a loud and bright blue thunderbolt jumped out of his hands. His eyes flushed up in blue light when the abandoned warehouse exploded directly in front of him.


	4. Without~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so~ this one is in time again

When the three left the office, Ragnor gave Magnus the look he always gave him when he knew something was going on. He also could have said *talk! Now! All of us!* It would have had the same effect. Magnus nodded and Catarina smiled slightly. She knew the looks as good as the Parabatai did.  
"We should head out to the warehouse first to see what we can find there." Magnus said before they split up to get ready. Even that they wanted to talk, they knew that some things that some things better won't be said loud in the walls of this institute.

 

It took them less than an hour to get ready. The drive to the warehouses at the other side of the city was another thing. Ragnor had tried to find out why Magnus felt so troubled only by starring at him the whole drive with the subway. Finally they got out and where more or less alone. Only the people who work here over the day walked around, but the glamour would help them so no one would notice them.  
"I guess we waited long enough. You clearly feel troubled because of something and that I can't guess what it is really disturbs me. Will I have the honor to listen to the revealing story now?"  
"Yes."  
"Thank the angel."  
"Better not this time."  
"How is that?" Catarina now asked looking at her troubled friend.  
"Y'all remember the man I saw in the rain?"  
"The one you wanted to chase. Ragnor told me."  
"The one you fall for, we should add. But that doesn't seem like a beautiful love story, so what happened."  
Magnus blinked. Was it that? Did he fall for the man?  
Ragnor sighed.  
"Great, the one time we really like you to speak, you lose your voice." His Parabatai said, hoping to teases him enough so he would talk about what hurt him and let it out.  
"The man, I found him."  
"Now it more sounded like the beginning of a love story, but your look doesn't do." Catarina said starting to worry more too.  
"He is a warlock."  
"So what?"  
"Cat my dear that changes everything. His father would never approve it and sadly this relationship is damned from the beginning if we don't do something against it."  
"That's not it." Magnus now break up their talk about his possible love life.  
"He was here the night when the Shags Demons where out here and he is a warlock. What if~"  
"That would be catastrophic." Ragnor admitted.  
"Magnus, do you really think it was him?"  
"I don't know, I mean I don't think he could do it. My heart tells me no. But~"  
"When your heart tells you that, it wasn't him."  
"But we also can't ignore it. You should ask him, carefully." Ragnor insisted while Catarina didn't seem to know if that was the best for the start of a relationship.  
"I have to find him for this, so let’s just try to find more evidence in the warehouse first."  
"You don't know where he life?" Catarina said surprised.  
"As I guessed it is more than that this time. This man clearly stole your heart my friend, didn't he?"  
Magnus let his shoulders sank.  
"He has a girlfriend and ran off on me, so maybe we should concentrate on this job."  
Ragnor nodded compassionated while Catarina laid her hand soft on his shoulder.  


They searched the whole warehouse but it seemed that the others had done their job too good. They have to speak with them. Maybe they could find something on the glass bottles of blood or could find out from who the blood came at least. Maybe that could give them a hint on who killed the people to summon demons. Maybe they could track them down.  
"Catarina, can you go back to the institute and~"  
"test the blood?"  
"Yes. Ragnor and I will look around and see if one of the workers did see someone. Such a big ritual might have leave tracks somewhere. Maybe some of the workers are missing too."  
"I would prefer to go back to the institute too. I can look into the missing files for ones or track the people from the things the clean up team collect."  
"We will do that later, it will be easier to search when we have names.”  
"Since you are the head of this mission I guess I have no choice and have to deal with the mundane too. You know you owe me one for it."  
"I know you are not a fan of the mundane, but it will be faster if we are two."  
"Not a fan, don't even quiet include it, but let’s go."  
Catarina was right about to leave them, when a big explosion shook the ground and nearly knocked them from their feet.

 

Alec stumbled backwards and crushed against the next warehouse. His vision started to blurry and he felt exhausted and dizzy. He has to run away he knew he has to, but his feet wouldn't do as he wished. He couldn't get them to more than to stumble forward some steps before he started to fade. The last thing he felt was a hand that grabbed him before his vision went black.

 

"By the angel!" They nearly said in unison when they arrived at the warehouse or better said the small rest that was left of it.  
"We have to search the area to see if somebody is hurt." Catarina said and they split up. Magnus was already at the part that might have been a huge door once, when he saw something in his canthus. A little blue lightning flickered over a burst part of the warehouse. The Shadowhunter gulped. He knew no other warlock who left this kind of beautiful blue sparks.  
"Damned! What happened here?" Putting the piece down after the lightning was gone he ran off. He had to find him. Alec must know anything and if he still didn't believe that this handsome warlock would ever have feelings for him, a Shadowhunter, he still hoped that he would help them to find the threat to their city. At least he seemed to be someone who cares.

 

When Alec woke up he could see a face above him and he wasn't at the street anymore. It was soft beyond him more like a bed and he couldn't see the clouds at the sky.  
"So you are awake, finally. I literally risk my time on earth to get you. So you clearly owe me one, son."

“Father? Where am I? What happened?” he asked still feeling dizzy.

“Away from the Shadowhunters that nearly catched you and secure.”

Alec gave him a look. He never felt secure when he was near his father.

“But that doesn’t matter right now. What you did was great and stupid at the same time. Never do that again! You had nearly blown our whole cover. When the Shadowhunters are on your trail it won’t be easy to shake them off. And when they find you, they will kill you.”

“It is not that I planned to do that.” Alec mumbled while sitting up on the bed. Shortly his thoughts wander to the one Shadowhunter he met twice and who not even seem to think about killing him. He could feel his heartbeat rising, before his father’s words got to him. Telling him what he knew since he was young.

“I really like the power you have, but as long as you can’t control your emotions, you are useless. We really need to fix you.”

“Oh really?” he spited out. “What do you think why I came to you? I wanted to learn how to control my magic.”

“I said it so many times. Control your feelings and you can control your magic. You are so afraid of your magic that it is no wonder that you blow up the way you walk on. You didn’t even listen.”

“All you want is to hurt people, father. That is not my way. But whatever, I really don’t have time for this right now, I need to find my brother.” Alec said stumbling up and trying to reach the door.

“You don’t know what your way is, that is your other problem.”

Alec sighed.

“But alright. I’ll help you find him, if you promise me something.”

“What?” Alec just asked skeptic looking back to him.

“Let me teach one of your siblings too.”

“No, you won’t corrupt them.”

“Oh please, they are half demon too. But if you don’t like that, then owe me another favor.”

“What favor?”

“Make the deal or you will never find your brother.” The prince of hell said holding his hand to him to seal the deal. Alec hesitated before he thought of what might already happen to Jace and then took the hand.

“I owe you a favor but only if we find Jace alive and unhurt.”

“Alive. The rest is too much to ask.”

“Okay.”

“Deal.” Azazel said with a demonic smile when his hand burned a small mark in Alec’s hand. Alec flinch his hand back, not sure what did happen before he saw the little sign.

“Don’t worry. Nobody will see it.”

Alec looked back to his father.

“It maybe day, but we have to find Jace now. So how do we do that?”

“Bring me something of him and I can track him. I also can show you how, if you like to learn a useful spell that~ how did you say it~ will be more your way.”

“I’ll be back soon.” Alec said and Azazel let him go.

 

“Hey! You can’t just run off, Mag!” Catarina said a bit angry when Ragnor and she finally caught up with him. The Shadowhunter had searched everywhere but he hadn’t found much. Only one strange thing had got his attention. But it seemed to have nothing to do with Alec.

“I’m sorry I thought I saw some~thing.”

“So next time, tell us before you run.”

“That indeed would be gorgeous.” Ragnor added catching his breath.

“Yes I know. But I might found something, at least it was weird.” Magnus now walked back to the exploded warehouse before he kneeled down in the shadow of the warehouse next to it. He couldn’t tell his friends that he saw the blue sparks and what they might mean. He just hoped that it wasn’t true and that all of this wouldn’t lead to the point where he had to arrest the beautiful warlock. He sighed shortly when he noticed that he again couldn’t think of anything else than him. Was it more than a crush? Even if, does it matter? He shook the thoughts out of his head while he lifted up some burned moths he had seen near the blue spark on the warehouse piece. When he lifted them up they nearly busted into ashes.

“That is not natural.” Catarina said, while Magnus looked up to his Parabatai.

“It isn’t it is demonic. I might not be hundred percent sure but this ashes must be from a demonic realm. I guess, you can find out from which one in your laboratory Catarina. But it for sure means we don’t have to deal with a small demon this time. It must be one of the greater demons, at least. The moths are very specific, but if they are a sign for who I think they are, then your father was right. Something big is coming and no one in this city is will like it.”

“You know I like to read as much as you do Ragnor, but you are better with the facts. Who is it?”

“You don’t need to flatter me, Magnus, but I appreciate it. If I’m right and as you just said, mostly I am. We have to deal with Azazel. He is the fallen Angel and now prince of hell who brought the mundane war and weapons.”

“By the angels.” Catarina just said while Magnus stayed quite silent.

 

Azazel was patiently this time.  He told him exactly what to do and how to let his magic flow into the favorite CD of his brother. Alec had chosen it because he knew that Jace would be very angry at him when he broke it. He hoped it would help him to close off his emotions and become more concentrated. At first his fingers just started flickering like always but the energy didn't burst out and leaved him empty like normal. It started to form, when he thought of his brother but gulped down his worries and fear. It would help him when he contains it, his magic, his feelings he would rather became a cold stone than to ever hurt anyone. When that was the way, so be it.  
Then he saw something, a big building. He flow into it, into a room and there she was, the redheaded girl and beside her Jace.  
"We are too late." he sighed, trying to control his emotions. There was blood and Jace didn't move.  
"Concentrate and let me see." Azazel grabbed his back and got a tiny view of all of it, before Alec’s magic became too turbulent.  
The magic from his hands flickered stronger. Small lightning’s started to jump over to other parts of the room and began to melt the CD.  
*claps*  
Alec's shocked eyes met Azazel’s harsh glance.

"Don't you dare burn this house down." the prince of hell said after he slapped his son.  
The young warlock held his cheek.  
"You hit me?" he said unbelieving.  
"And it brought you back. So stop complaining! Your brother isn't dead now. But you should get him out of the Hotel Dumort before he is."  
"What do you mean?"  
"The girl you saw. She is a vampire. Now go and try not to blow up the hotel before you are out there."  
Alec didn't know if he for the first time should thanked his father but then decided not to before he ran off.

 

Given the books Ragnor was right. The demon they were searching might be Azazel or at least a greater demon and former commander of Azazel’s army. Whoever had summoned him must be very mighty. Mighty enough to blow up a warehouse, Magnus thought bitter while he listen to the list of people they had to find, since their blood was in the bottles. It had took Catarina the whole rest of the day while the Parabatai had searched the whole library, which was the heart of the institute, to find anything to ban a greater demon or send Azazel back to hell, if it really was him.  
 They had informed Asmodeus about Azazel and that they would look after the possible sacrifices this night.  
After Catarina closed her report, they all get an address and were dismissed. Over the half of the Shadowhunters from the Institute where needed to visit the addresses only to maybe just find the dead bodies.  
"We shouldn't go alone, not that I assume that Azazel would come back, but we at least should have warned them that one of the people might be a mighty warlock who might have summoned him. Or they all are and die it together." Ragnor said but Catarina shook her head.  
"You are right; I also don't like it that we were not allowed to tell anybody about Azazel, but there was nothing demonic in the blood. They are all mundane, but maybe someone or all of them saw or knew the warlock. We should hold our eyes open for everything that might give a hint why these ones were chosen."  
Magnus just nodded and spitted up with them to get to the address he had to solve.  
"Is it just me or is he too quiet since we are back."  
"It isn't just you dearest Catarina. His thoughts give me a headache and I can't even hear them. We should deal with our addresses fast and meet with him directly after."  
"That is what I thought."

 

"And you are sure Jace in this Hotel? It didn't even look like its open." Alec’s sister watched the old hotel Dumort with a sceptic glance from the other side of the street.  
"We won't know if we don't try." Alec said and walked over to the door. Izzy lifted her eyebrow. Her brother rattled at the locked door shortly after.  
"Guess I was right." Izzy said but stood mouth opened besides him the next second. Alec had opened his hand and just blew the whole lock out of the door, with his magic.  
"Where did you learn that and since when do you use your gift."  
"It's not a gift. And I didn't learn it. I just act here. Now go in or are you already frozen to the ground?"  
"No need to be mean brother."  
"I'm not mean. That would implement that I feel something. I don't. Feelings only get me confused and I blow things up."  
"You what? Okay, you act really strange today. But let's check into Hotel Dumort first my robotic brother. They might not like that you blow up their look."  
Alec said nothing at all; he didn't even roll his eyes and that clearly freaked Izzy out inside.

They walked into the lobby which clearly needed a fresh color but looked clean at least. Alec walked over to the counter and rang the bell three times, before he shouted up the stairs.  
"I know you are there and I know you have our brother. So get him back to us or I'll blow up your whole Hotel."  
"Alec!"  
"We are waiting, Vampires!"  
"Wait what? Why didn't you tell me? We literally broke into a Vampire Hotel! Damned, Alec!"

Izzy didn’t even come to ask her brother what was wrong with him, when shapes started to appear on the stairs. A woman, seemingly in the middle-aged started to come over to them out of the back of the hotel. Dark red hair falling down to her shoulders and she more looked like an overprotective mom than a vampire, before she started to speak in a voice that left Goosebumps on Izzy’s arms.

“So you break into my home. You threaten me and my family. And you don’t even have the respect to introduce yourself. Who do you think you are?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry there will be more Malec content in the next Chapter~


	5. Safe~

"I'm Alec and that is Izzy. Now you know our names. Give us Jace back." Izzy clearly hated Alec in this moment. Her brother didn’t even seem to care about giving their names to the clan leader of the Vampires.  
"You don't even want to know who I am."  
"No. I don't care."  
"I really should put manners into you." she started to walk over when the young redheaded woman they know from the picture came down the stairs.  
"Wait mother."  
The Vampire turned to her and looked asking at the blond young man at her side.  
"Clary, who is he?"  
"This is Jace. Jace, this is my mother."

Jace nodded to the Vampire before he looked a bit surprised to his siblings.  
"We will talk about that later, Clary. You can't just bring a warlock in our home." the Clan leader said before she saw the surprised look on her daughters face.  
"You are a warlock?" Clary turned to Jace.  
"Guess I'm guilty."  
"You should have smelled it in his blood.” Her mother said strict, before she saw the blood on Jace’s cloth. “Gosh did you feet on him?"  
"He gave his blood free willingly." she said when Izzy looked at Jace.  
"You did what, Jace?" It came not less shocked by Jace sister.  
"She is cute, you can't argue on that, Iz. I couldn't say no."  
Izzy rolled her eyes.  
"So you are really a warlock?" Clary looked even more interested now to the young man.  
"Yeah, I am. Do you want to see my mark?" Jace asked with a proud smile.

"Sure." Clary smile at him while they both ignoring everyone around them. Jace let his glamour fall and some small horns on his head appeared besides a tail following his coccyx in a line as if it was natural for everybody to have one.  
Catching the tail Clary let her finger play with it before she looked up to him. Her forefinger stroke softly over one of his horns as if she had to be sure that they were real.  
"I like them."

“You do?” Jace lips changed into a wide smile. He had never been able to show his warlock-mark to anybody besides his family. That she really seemed to like them just filled his heart with joy.  
"Are we done now?" Alec finally said.  
"We are." Clary’s mother confirmed.  
"Clary let the warlock go."  
"Will I see you again."  
"You have my number. Call me."  
Clary smiled softly and a bit shy before Jace left to walk over to his siblings.  
The last the warlocks could hear, when they were about to leave the hotel was Clary’s mother.  
"We will talk about that. Now!"  
"Mom." She sighed and then the door closed behind them.

 

Magnus had to be carefully with his investigation. As far as he knew the man whose blood they found lived alone, but he had a bunch of family who might be close enough to visit him from time to time. He ringed the bell at first but nobody opened. The door to the stairs was open what made it a lot easier. When he stood in front of the old man’s door he glamoured himself and started to pick the lock. He had to wait once when the old lady from across the floor walked downstairs with her very confused dog. Then he could enter the room and looked around. Whoever killed the man didn’t even bother to clean up after. The dead man still lay on the ground in front of his armchair.  The normal people would think he died by a heart attack. Looking closer Magnus could see that somebody drained the blood out of his veins. The ashes he found around the mouth clearly told him demon. He took a bit of the ash with him for Catarina but guessed it would be the same as the one the moths turned into.

Before he would go he had to look around, searching for every single clue he could find about a person who might have summoned the demon and let him kill this man. He collected some pictures and an old diary but was clearly relieved when he couldn’t find anything that indicated that the handsome warlock had been here too.

He was ready to leave when he could hear a rattle at the door. It didn’t take long before the door smashed open. Magnus held his bow and arrow ready targeting the door of the living room he was still in. He was glamoured so no mundane would see him, but everything else might and for that he wanted to be ready. When the police pushed through the door he lowered the bow. It didn’t take him long to get out of the apartment now that he didn’t had to be carefully with the door anymore.

 

"What did you think you were doing, Jace?" Izzy asked more worried than angry, when they were out of the streets in front of the Hotel Dumort.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Going into the vampire hotel. Let her bite you." Jace looked away from Izzy and back to the hotel.  
"I like her."  
"You like her?"  
"I mean, I really like her." he said with a soft smile.  
"Oh wow."  
"Yeah~."  
"But that is not an excuse to let us worry. You could at least have let us know."  
"Sorry about that. My phone died in the hotel."  
"I wasn't worried."  
"Alec that is not helpful. And we really need to talk about that too."  
"Later. Can we go now?" Alec let some blue lightings flicker between his hands. Spreading the arms fast he formed a circle and in the next moment pushed energy into it to open a portal.  
"A portal?" Jace said surprised. "Since when do you even use your magic?"  
Alec just walked off of them. They ran after him before the portal closed.

  

He must be. He couldn't deny that he wanted to see him too, but that wasn't the reason why he had to find Alec. As far as he knew they still hadn't a single clue why Azazel was on earth, what his plans where or who set him free. Alec was their only lead they had right now. And even that Magnus still didn’t believe that Alec had anything to do with Azazel, he was there the night when they killed the Shags demons and when the warehouse exploded, maybe he had seen something. His heart hurt when he thought back at this beautiful but so lost eyes the handsome warlock had while he sat in the rain. He must be in the register. If he wasn't in there~ well that wasn't the best sign. His father always said that a warlock who didn't let register himself had something to hide. But it was the felt hundred page he wipe aside on one of the view high-tech computer they had.  
"Are you still chasing the boy, my friend?" he could hear Ragnor’s voice over his shoulder and nearly jumped.  
"Don't look at me so reproachful. We are Parabatai you should have felt me, when I came nearer. It isn't my fault that you were so dragged down in your search."  
"You are right."  
"Sure I am. So why do you keep chasing a boy that will only break your heart?"  
"He is a witness. He was there in the night when we fought the Shags Demons and he~ never mind."  
"Did you run off of us because you thought he was there this afternoon too?"  
Magnus looked aside.  
"I thought so."  
"Don't judge me."  
"I don't." Ragnor said calm. "On the opposite. I don't want your heart broken but you are right, we need to know what he knows. But please don't let it get nearer to you than it already is. If there is no chance, maybe let Catarina or me speak to him when we found him."  
Magnus thought about it but maybe it really was better not to go alone. He nodded slightly before Ragnor turned him to himself softly.  
"But~" Magnus looked to him in surprise. "If there is a tiny chance a little spark that tells you deep down in your heart, that there might be a chance. That there could be love for both of you. Then go for it. Shadowhunters love only once. Don't let this chance go if he might be the one."  
Magnus glance softened with every little word. A spark? There was a spark, a tiny hint, maybe.  
"I ~ I need to clear my head~ excuse me please." he said to Ragnor and passed him towards the exit of the Institute.  
"Oh my friend. Don't think with your head. You have always listened to your heart~ don’t change that now~" Ragnor said after him not knowing if he even had heard it.  
 

 

“Since when do you know how to open a portal, Alec? You really have to show me brother.” Jace said curious while they arrived in the middle of their living room.

Maryse stood up from the couch and looked at them nearly shocked.

“You portaled here? Since when do you use your magic, Alexander Lightwood.” She said not amused.

Alec looked down at her.

“Since I know how to control it, mother. Not that you did anything to help me with that.” He said with ice in his voice.

"Why are you so cold Alec? Don't you even care who you hurt?"  
"I don't. Everything is all right. I found a spell in my book and it contains my feelings."

His Mother walked over to him looking half terrified half worried to her oldest child.  
"Why did you do that son? Your heart is what makes you who you are. It always was."

"Why? Because it held me back to achieving my true powers? Or because it let me hide the truth so you don't have to hold the burden alone. Or maybe because you always had a reason to hold me low and bound to you mother?"

“Alec!”

“Don’t Alec me Izzy. You have no idea.”  
"Maybe we can talk about this spell?" Since Maryse was hurt and stunned by Alec’s words Jace asked. They had to find out more about it to find it and reverse the spell. Izzy nodded to him, when she walked backwards. Maybe she would find the book in her brothers room while Jace distracted their insane brother. Never to play with feelings in whatever way was one of the rules their father told them and he was a demon.

“Where did you get the book? I mean maybe I could learn something too.” Jace asked on.  
"You can’t. You are not good enough. I got it from my father."  
"From dad?" Izzy stopped. That couldn’t be true. Why should he have given Alec a spell book with such kind of spells in it, after what he had teaches them?  
"Not form yours. From my real father."  
“Alec enough!” Maryse warned him but it was already too late.

"What do you mean Alec?" Izzy now skeptic and confused wanted to know, forgetting the spell they had to redo.   
"You are not my siblings. We are only half-siblings. But mother was too proud to even~"  
"Alec stop!" Izzy said and stood now between their mother and Alec. "Go to your room, brother!"  
Alec looked at his sister and then to his mother who started tearing up.  
"Pff~" Alec just said and turned to the apartment door to leaf completely.

But there was Max. He stood in the corridor behind him and a tear ran down his cheek.  
"Do you hate me too, because I'm not your brother?" He asked with a broken voice. Alec blinked.  
"I don't hate you. I'm not capable of it. I'm ~ I'm~" he looked back to his mother and to his sibling. He looked to everyone in his family while he felt his spell fade away. It should have lasted longer. He should have had time to restore it before it fell off. But now there was no time anymore.  
Stepping aside to not overrun his little brother he ran out of the door. Everything would come back after the spell would be gone. He couldn't risk being here. He couldn’t risk his beloved family, so he ran.  
"Follow him Jace. Stay out of his sight and be careful. He is~"  
"~not himself. Yeah I got that. I'll take care of him."

 

Alec ran. He could feel every single feeling he had in the last hours since he did the spell crushing down on him. Every time he was afraid to use his powers. When he feared to go into the Hotel. When he saw the blood on Jace and heard the girl had feed on him. When he had hurt Izzy or his mother with his words. When Max was sad because of him. Tears ran down his cheeks while he still ran headless through the night. It started to break him, more and more. He could feel the crackling in his fingertips. He saw the blue lightning’s started to run over his body. The bursting power that started to push up in him without control. It would leave chaos alone. He wouldn’t be able to contain it any longer. His magic, his curse.

“Alec~”

He could hear a voice he knew. It sounded as if it came from a distance. He saw a shadow running towards him. His own eyes so flushed with blue light and his vision blurry of tears.

“Run!” was all he could shout.

The figure didn’t hear, it came nearer.

“I can’t~” Alec tried to declare.

Hands soft grabbed the warlock’s hands, squeezing them gently.

“You can~” Words came to him kind caring believing. But still the storm around him stayed cold and tearing. Alec was shaking, when the hands left his. Arms dragged him to the other man shortly after. He must be in pain since the little lightning’s had started to run over his body too. But he didn’t show. Not even when they started to burn small holes in his white shirt.

“Breath~ “

Alec closed his eyes when he felt the warm body against his. When his hands still shaking crawled soft in the back of the man, he breathed deep. He could feel the tender hand stroking over his back. He could feel the calm coming back slowly. How the light started to flicker less before it was gone. He did cuddling himself more into the arms that just saved him. Taking another deep breath he could smell the small odor of sandalwood beneath the burnt smell his magic had left on the other one.

 None of them could have said how long they had stood there, in the middle of the night somewhere between the empty streets of the city. Alec had never felt safer than in these arms. He never had felt more calm or free before. When he finally stepped back to clear his face from his tears he didn’t look up. Only bit by bit the hands of the Shadowhunter left his body, stroke soft over his back and arms, before they separate.

“I have to go.” The young Warlock said and started to turn.

“Why?”

Alec stopped looking to the Shadowhunter still confused and asking.

“Why do you always run off? Do you hate me that much?”

He turned back still pushing always the feelings inside him that would help him to understand.

“I don’t know you.”

“Then learn to know me.”

Alec shook his head before he stepped back.

“I can’t.”

The Shadowhunter blinked.

“Your kind has always been a thread to my family.”

“But~”

“No. Go! You will never see me again, Shadowhunter.”

Alec spit out the last word. He couldn’t do that to his family. Hadn’t he hurt them enough for a day? He had no choice. And he didn’t know what he would do if he would ever see him again. The warm feeling still stayed with him when he ran off.


	6. Ripped~

Stunned and lost Magnus stood in the alley. His shoulders were sunken to a point where he would never be able to lift them up again. His look ending nowhere, lost in his mind. Why did he hate him so much? Not every Shadowhunter was the same, as not every warlock was the same. That was what he had learned and even his father knew it. Sure he wouldn’t accept a warlock on the side of his precious son. And there were still rules, but even he would understand that the world wasn’t just black and white.

“What did happen that you hate us so deep down that you don’t even give me a chance?”

Magnus breathes in hard and gulped once. He didn't want to do it but they still needed answers. Open his left hand he looked down to the soft black leather bracelet in his hand. He hadn't left him a choice. At least he could track him now.

 

Alec sneaked in but nobody seemed to care. Izzy sat beside their mother talking in a soft voice with her, doing what he should have done, instead of pushing them all away. His brother didn't seem to be there and Max must be asleep again. For a minute he stood in the door to the living room. He had to apologize. He had to declare himself and that he didn't mean to hurt them. He went off to his room without saying anything. Hiding in his room he just sat down at the bed covering his head with his hands.  
It knocked a moment later before Isabelle walked in without even waiting for an answer.  
"You look exhausted and hunted brother." she said closing the door behind her and set beside him at the bed.  
"I'm sorry."  
"I know. But I'm not the one you should apologize to."  
"Sure I do. I was a skunk."  
"You should apologize to mom."  
"I know."  
Izzy laid a hand on Alec’s back. He froze before he blew out the breath he held for this few seconds.  
"Is there anything you want to talk about? I mean, you said so much, why did you do that spell?"  
"I thought I told you. I had to contain my feelings."  
"Yes, you said that you would blow everything up if you won’t do it. What do you mean with it?"  
"I can't control it. My magic it is strong but when I use it, every time I'm angry or sad or ~ I can't control it. It is okay normally but when I'm stressed and the feelings rush over me, my magic does it too. It's a curse to me. That is the reason why I never use my magic. Or why I don't go anywhere. It is not safe."  
"But to contain your feelings isn't the solution."  
"Don't worry this spell is only for emergencies. We couldn't have gone to the Vampire Hotel if I hadn't done that. We couldn't have saved Jace."  
"Uhm~ I don't know if that had been necessary but we couldn't know that. So I guess I understand. And about your father."  
"Don't let me start."  
"Mother told me that it is true. But she didn't say much more. And to be honest it doesn't matter. You are still our brother Alec, and I hope you still see us as your siblings too."  
Alec smiled soft and light, then he nodded.  
"I wouldn't want it otherwise. To lose you would be the worst that could happen to me."  
"Aww~ don't get sentimental now brother."  
Alec rolled his eyes; they both know that they ever would do everything to protect each other, their whole family.  
"I guess we have work to do then tomorrow." Izzy said and stood up.  
"What do you mean?"  
"We have to find a way to control your magic. Something that calms you down and... Alec, why are you blushing?"  
"I don't.” he said nearly panicking before he tried the other reason why he never asked them.

“I just don't want your help."  
"What? why not?"  
Alec stood up too looking calm to her.  
"It is too dangerous. I train with my father. He will survive if I blow something up, I won't risk hurting you again."  
Izzy sunk her shoulders.  
"Okay. But let us know if there is any way to help you. We are family, don't forget that."  
Alec looked after her when she left his room. He would talk to his mom and brothers tomorrow and went to bed now. But to know that at least Izzy would still be there for him was exactly what he had needed to hear. Letting himself fell down on his bed he was asleep before he knew it. He didn't even change his cloth.

 

Maryse went to bed soon after Izzy did return. She had to wake up early and she had a lot of question for Alec. Question she feared to ask and that let her fall into a restless sleep. Izzy had walked to her bedroom too. She was already ready to sleep when someone knocked.  
"Jace?" She let her brother in who seemed a bit restless.  
"Alec is already home. He came back not long after you both left."  
"I know. I followed him, did you forget?"  She hadn’t forget it, but she had thought Jace couldn’t have found him. Now Izzy gave him a waiting look, because normally he didn't knock at her door in the middle of the night. Maybe when they want to sneak out to party but that didn't seem to be the case. He wasn't dressed up and his tail swung troubled back and forth.  
"I saw him Izzy. It took me a bit to find him, but his magic was strong. It nearly dragged me to him."  
"He said something like that. And he showed it when he was in robotic state."  
"Yes I know but, he wasn't alone when I found him."  
"What do you mean."  
"He lay in the arms of this guy when I saw him."  
"A guy? He didn't mention someone."  
"Oh but I'm sure they did know each other. You don't hug someone like that when you don't know the other. I wouldn't even hug Alec like that."  
"So what do you want to say? That Alec is gay and has a secret boyfriend? At least the first part isn't new for us, but that would declare why he must love this nightshift in the park house. He must know the man from there."  
"No Izzy he definitive wasn't a normal guy from work. The guy had runes, Izzy, runes."  
"A Shadowhunter?"  
Jace nodded.  
"No no, that can't be. They killed our father. "  
"Think about it. Robert isn't Alec’s father."  
"You are right. But no. He wouldn't do that to us, to mom. Not as long as he isn’t~"  
"what crazy. Out of his mind? I guess he proofed that this evening. What if this Shadowhunter is the reason why he is acting so strange lately?"  
"No I don't think so. He wanted to save you but he is afraid of his magic. To safe you, he had to use magic and that’s why he casted the spell, to control it. It worked at least for the salvage operation."  
"He did that for me?"  
"Stupid older brother! He would do everything to keep us save, you know that."  
"Yeah you are right. But what is it with this Shadowhunter then?"  
"We can ask him tomorrow. Maybe it is nothing."

 

_The raindrops kept dropping on the window. But it was cozy inside given the fire that burned in the fireplace._   
_"Why does it always rain so much." Alec asked half to himself looking out of the window and down to the city. The lights where on but they seemed blurry through the rain._   
_"It's autumn darling that is just this time of the year."_   
_Alec sighed before he turned to the other man who set on the wide couch only covert in a fluffy blanket._   
_Shortly he thought that something was wrong, but everything felt right. He walked over to the couch and snuggles besides the other. Taking a deep breath he could smell the sandalwood. He loved this smell. He loved everything about him._   
_"Did I ever tell you how much I like your runes?" Alec said in a soft voice placing some sweet kisses at some of the runes of his chest. The Shadowhunter smirked soft._   
_"A couple of times~ last night." he answered perky before his voice got deeper._

_"But I would never complain if you go on or show me how much you do."_   
_"You are a naughty man~ sometimes, hun." The warlock answered before he let go of him._   
_The Shadowhunter smiled a bit cocky._   
_"But~ you still didn't told me your name." he complained looking at his love with puppy dog eyes._   
_The Shadowhunter lend towards him and started to whisper in his ear._   
_"You can call me whatever you want darling, but my name is~"_

 And then Alec woke up.

 

  
"You are drunk, aren't you?"  
"I am."  
"To this early hour of the day? That is unusual even for you, my friend."  
"It only depends on the perspective. I wasn't asleep the whole night so for me it is late, late, late night. See as usual, Ragnor." Magnus said sitting dizzily from too much alcohol in the chair. The three of them did meet to breakfast early to speak about the mission and to see where they can search on.  
"May you illuminate us about what lead you to drink the whole night?"  
"I am."  
"Is it about the boy?" Catarina asked setting the rest things for the breakfast on the table and sat down next to her friends.  
"Yes indeed. I met him yesterday again. I thought we had a moment, but in the end he ran off of me again. But before that he declared how much he hates me, all of us, and that we will never meet again. End of story~ literally. I guess my heart goes better with this drink than with a human being." he joked bitter holding up the bottle he was still drinking from.  
"That isn't the solution." Catarina said now taking the bottle away from him.  
"Hey~ it might not be the solution, but since I have nothing else left, give it back please." Magnus went on, commanding the bottle back with a hand sign. The next moment Ragnor grabbed his arm.  
"What is this? I never saw that bracelet on you and it doesn't look really like your style.  
"That my dear is the memory of faded love. I stole it from him to track him. But" he looked down at the bracelet and stroke soft over it. "I don't know if I should do it. I can't watch him knowing he will never be close to me. Damn~" Magnus gulped down his tears. He was drunk and he clearly should sleep. But the reason he hadn't go to bed was the same why he drank, all he would do was to dream of Alec.  
"I don't even know him~ what by the angel is it with him."  
"That my dear friend is love. I'm sorry that it doesn’t work out, but you can't give up on it now. Neither should you give up on him. What exactly did he say?"  
Magnus tried to remember and told them. Catarina had sat down on his other side now and stroke his back to comfort him.  
"That doesn't sound so bad. But I don't want you to get your hopes up." Catarina said soft, while Ragnor took the bracelet away.  
"We still should track him. He is the only lead we have. I guess it will be the best when we get over it right now. However it will go, I need to see the man who is able to break the heart of my Parabatai."  
"Ragnor, what do you want to say~"  
"Nothing dearest Catarina. Just as I said, I want to meet him. I can't judge him from here, right?"  
"Fine. Are you ready for it or shall we do it alone?"  
Magnus looked to both of them.  
"You won't find him alone. I tried before I got drunk. It didn't work so we need Parabatai tracking."  
"Then we will do it after breakfast. And I will make you one of my special wake-up drinks." Catarina said before she started to brew the strongest mocca Magnus had ever drunk.

 

Alec stood up. It wasn't the first time he dreamed about the Shadowhunter. The strange thing was that he liked it. In all the dreams, when he was with him, he felt home. Even the cold rain in his last dream hadn't a chance to shake away the warm and cozy feeling. But he couldn't get it too much to his head. It was lovely to have these dreams. But that was all what it should be, dreams. There wasn't a chance to more.  
Fully dressed he walked over to the kitchen, still a bit in his dream with his thoughts. Pouring up a coffee, he didn't hear how his mother entered the kitchen.  
"Good morning, Alec."  
When he heard the voice of his mother he froze.  
"Mother." It came out surprised, since he had hoped to get a bit time before he had to do this talk. Alec turned to her.  
"About yesterday~" he started looking at her while he talked.  
"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."  
"I know, but you should never use this spell again."  
"I can't promise you that. I have to change it maybe, but I need something before I hurt someone, I mean really hurt."  
"You are right. And I'm sorry that we didn't look for it before. I will look into the old stuff of your father to find something."  
"You mean Robert?"  
"Yes. Maybe we find something."  
"You know he knew it, right?"  
"No he didn't."  
Alec bit his tongue and gulped down his demanding against his mother. His step father never really showed him something. He always looked down at him. He loved his wife, but Alec was his steady reminder that there was someone before him and he never liked it. But he was the father of his siblings and Maryse had always loved Robert or however his true demon name was. So he gulped it down. Years over years.  
"Speaking of; where did you get the spell book? You said your real father gave it to you."  
"Yes."  
"But he didn't see you. He was gone before you were born and I never saw something he might have left you. Does that mean~"  
"I see him, yes. He is the only one who is strong enough to resist my magic. He will teach me how to control and contain it. Or better I learn magic from him in hope to put my magic away."  
"No son. You can't do that."  
"Why not, I didn't recognize that you were happy about my magic and I'm clearly not. It only brought me pain. When I can seal it, it will be the best for everyone."  
"I didn't mean your magic. You shouldn't meet your father. He is a greater demon. He is a darker soul than you can even imagine. I forbid you to see him ever again."  
"But mom he is my only chance."  
"No I talked to Izzy, we will help you."  
"Yes Izzy said such things, but no. It is too risky. If something went wrong I~"  
"Nothing will went wrong."  
"You don't understand. I nearly blow up the half city last night."  
"You won't meet him again, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. And that are my last words."

 

“That is not very kind of you Maryse. I had thought better of you even when you left me and hide my son from me. But don’t you think our son is old enough to choose his own way.” The significant voice of Azazel came to their ears, when he just walked into their kitchen.

“Azazel.”

“Father?”

The look of his mother clearly asked if Alec had told his father where they life but Alec shook his head. He hadn’t been that stupid.

“Aw~ please, did you really think I won’t find out about it. For sure the wards are strong, but I’m not any demon and you are not invisible son.”

“What do you want here, Azazel?” his mother asked angry but Alec could hear her fear in her voice.

“I’m here to pick up my son. We have work to do.”

“No.”

“That isn’t your choice Maryse. Right son? You will come with me, won’t you?” he said letting his eyes wander over the fridge where some pictures of their happily family hung. Shortly he touched one of them and it turned black.

Alec looked apologizing to his mother.

“I will come with you.”

“See. You have to let your children the choice and their free will. Sometimes they know what’s best for them or all of you. And it took me enough years to come back here and to find you. Your husband did quite a good job with this ward. But don’t think you can ever hide again, because as far as I can see, he is not here anymore.”

His mother didn’t say anything, but her eyes showed the fire she always had when she hated something.

“Let’s go. The sun will rise soon and we have a lot to do.” Azazel said; when he walked out of the kitchen don’t even waste another look to Maryse. Alec gulped slightly while he followed him. His mother shook her head.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” Alec said to her, placing his hand on her shoulder for a moment.

“When we are gone, move out. Go somewhere and hide I’ll find you.” He whispered to his mother silently. Her eyes widened, but maybe this time she would answer her sons wish.

Then he followed his father, as if nothing had happened. They walked out to the street and to a hearse that were parked beside the house.

“I guess you can drive a car?”

Alec took the keys. He never has had a car or learned it properly, so he didn’t have a license but thanks to his job, he had learned enough. Azazel took place in the back, covered from the sun that would rise in the next minutes, when Alec started the engine and they drove off. Besides the directions they didn’t spoke the whole way.

 

“Magnus.” Catarina said, placing a hand softly on her friends shoulder to hold him back. The Shadowhunters shook it away.

“No. That can’t be.” It was all he said when he went away.

Ragnor stopped their friend who tried to walk after him and shook his head.

“He needs his space right now. And we can still track the warlock later again. For now we should give him some time.”

“So that was the Warlock he so admired.”

“It seems so.”

“And the man whose car he drives.”

“Given the scratches in the books, Azazel.”

“Are you sure he will be okay?” Catarina looked worried after the smaller getting figure of Magnus.

“That my dear, only time will tell.”


	7. Confused~

They drove into a big garage at the end. The house it belongs to was at the edge of their city and more seemed like a villa to Alec. A stone fence surrounded it and when they left the car to walk into the house it smelled like death. Alec had to struggle to ignore it. Azazel had made himself a demonic nest here. Given the many people he could see inside, just lying around dead, there must have been a party at the time when Azazel arrived. His father for sure had killed them all but not too long ago, given that they still looked as if they were all asleep.  
"Why are we here?" Alec brought out trying not to breathe in too much.  
"For the moment I life here. We need to collect the blood for the ritual and we should do it fast."  
"Blood, we should take their blood."  
"All great energy comes from the elixir of life, blood. Why do you think vampires drink it? What do you think were in the glass bottles I gave you the last time? If you want to create something big, you need blood. You have everything here son, begin."  
Alec gulped.  
"You don't want me to add more, maybe important people, do you?"  
His son gave him the same look his mother had given him not long ago, before he looked around. Everything he needed was prepared on a former dinner table. Even when his family flew instantly, they would need time. And these people were already dead. There was nothing he could have done about that. Gulping down his nausea he started.

 

He couldn't trust his heart anymore. It clearly blinded his mind. Magnus sighed. How could one warlock mess with him that much? His feet had brought him back to the Institute. He could have dunk, like the whole last night, but he was tired of everything. He was sick of his life. Magnus let himself fall down at the bed and stayed there. Maybe he should just stay like this forever, he thought. Sure there were people who won't let him. But everything else just didn't make any sense right now. So he just lay there lost in his thoughts until someone knocked on his door. He had lost track of time and didn't even open his eyes when he let hear a moaning. Catarina and Ragnor entered his room and closed the door behind them. While Ragnor leaned himself against a wall, Catarina set down beside him at the bed. Softly she started to stroke his back to comfort him. For the first minutes none of them spoke.  
"Is there anything we can do, Magnus?" she asked still worried because their friend didn't even have lifted his head out of the pillow since they got here.  
Magnus shrugged his shoulders.  
"You are clearly a misery. And since there seemed to be still nothing we can do, we are here to inform you. We need the bracelet of the warlock. We decided to track him down and bring him to the Institute to questioning." Ragnor now said when Magnus turned his head to him and blinked.  
"What?"  
"Ah, now that I have your attention. We still have a greater demon on the loose and this Alec seem to know him. We have to find him but I know you are hurt, so we decided to do it on our own. But you still have his bracelet. Without it we are unable to do our job. Do you give it to us?"  
Magnus rolled to his back and sat half up. He dug out the bracelet of his pocket. His fingers stroke over the soft leather when he looked at it lost.  
"No. I can't give it to you."  
"Magnus." Catarina now said when he lifted himself out of the bed.  
"I will do it myself. I'll inform you when I found him." Laying here clearly would drive him nuts. He had to do something and he needed to look this warlock in the eyes. He needed to ask him how he could work with a greater demon but accuses him as a thread, as a killer of his people.  
"Are you sure?" Catarina asked when Magnus took bow and quiver.  
"I never was surer about anything."  
He left without a second.  
"Do you think it was the right decision?" Catarina asked Ragnor when Magnus couldn't hear them anymore.  
"We should clearly have an eye on him. But Magnus is like a flower. When he would just lie here, he would whiter. He needs something to do, find his way back to the light. If nobody takes care of him he would die."  
"I still don't know if that is the right way."  
"Trust me~ I'm with him wherever he goes." Magnus Parabatai answered.

  
He didn't know why his father seemed to hate him or was it that he just didn't care anymore. Maybe he didn't even realize for what he actually asked.  
"What?"  
"We need more blood for the ritual tonight. So you will get it. Use people who have nothing to do with each other. That will occupy the mundane police and the Shadowhunters enough."  
"Why do you do that to me?"  
His father looked to him seemingly surprised before he got nearer to Alec.  
"I will help you, son. I know it is a hard lesson to learn, since you are still half mundane but when you push down all your feelings, you can control your magic. You will be great and you will help me to create a new area. One where nobody has to fear anything anymore. One where you can be king. You are strong son; you can be so much more. I'm the only one who sees your whole capability. The only thing that is in your way is your heart."  
"My mother said the exact opposite."  
"And where did it get you. You hide in the dark unable to be yourself. Unable to be free. You are so afraid of everything. Is that really the life you had wished for?"  
Alec lowered his eyes.  
"Why do you threaten my family?"  
"Because you still hear what your heart says. I knew it would work. Everybody can manipulate you and you always will be a slave of your heart if you don't stand up. It was a lesson I had to teach you, nothing more."  
"But my heart, my feelings, they are a part of me, I hurt my family, when I have no feelings."  
"So you used the spell, I told you about? I can show you a better version. You can have both, you can be there for them and control your magic, but it is a long way and what we have to do now have to be done now."  
"Why should I trust you? Why should I think that you of all wouldn't use me?"  
"Because I have risked everything for you when you were young and I did everything to find you when I came back to earth. If you need proof, I already gave it to you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You will collect the blood for the ritual tonight. I trust you enough to do so. And I let you go alone. Isn't that enough trust that I set in you?"

 

He really had to kill people. How should he do that? He couldn't do that. His way leads him through the streets. He wished he could call his siblings, his mom, but he couldn't risk it either. He still didn't know what his father was capable of. If he would find them because of him. He clearly didn't trust him but he had hope. After what he had said, maybe he was right. All the blood the murder, but he still was a demon. But what if he really was on his side. Robert also had to feed; they all knew it, and even that none of them spoke it out. But still for his kids Robert was the best father they could have wished for. And even that he wasn't his son and even that his sibling’s father never liked him; he was the only father he had since Azazel vanished in his early childhood. And Robert was a good demon, maybe his father could be too.

  
It was easy to find him this time. Magnus looked to the man he ones had hoped would let him into his heart, but who did break it without knowing it. He had tracked him down to the small side street of the restaurant. When Alec took out his knife and looked to an old homeless, he got his bow ready.  
>>Please don't do it. Please don't do it. Please don't do it. << His thoughts went into a loop, when he closed his eyes for a second.

 

 Alec looked around when he saw that he did walked too far. He was in the middle on the shopping mile on the middle of the day. Here were clearly too many people. Alec shivered before he ran into a smaller street. Only an old man hides here in the dark. He was the perfect victim. Alec looked at him a long time. Then he ran away. There had to be another way. He stopped. What did his father said?  
Maybe there was another way.

 

When Magnus opened his eyes a second later the old man still sat there but Alec ran. He couldn't have seen him where he was, so he didn't fled because of him. Magnus let out the air he had held.  
He put his bow and arrow away and followed him, being still careful so Alec won't see him.

 

The Warlock walked to the Hotel Dumort which let Magnus become skeptic. What did the other one had to do with the Vampires? He could see how the young man began to get nervous and was about to walk over to him, when he knocked and the door was opened a second later. He had to hide and wait if he didn't want to break the accords.

 

Alec didn't like to be here but he didn't have a choice. He didn't want to become a murderer and so he hoped the Vampires would have some blood he could use. He still didn't know if he really wanted to help his father but he had decided to give it a try.  
When he had the blood he could still decide not to give it to him, but without it. He didn't trust his father with his family, he didn't have to threaten them but he did. Alec still felt his confusion growing when the redhead vampire opened the door.  
"It is not wise to come here, especially not during the day. My mother wasn't amused the last time."  
"I know. I'm sorry about how I act the last time. But I need your help."  
"Is something with Jace?"  
"Uhm no not now. But I need human blood."  
"Psst! You can't ask for something like that on the street. So come in and close the door."  
When the door was closed he could feel the heat rising in his fingers.  
"We are official not allowed to have human blood here, so for what do you need it?"  
"A ritual to save my family."  
It wasn't a real lie, because he still believed, that if he helped his father he would leave his family alone long enough for them to let them flee.  
"That doesn't sound like a good ritual."  
Alec bit his lips.  
"Okay I get you the blood, but make sure Jace doesn't get hurt."  
The Warlocks looked at her surprised and nodded. It helped him for a second to cut down his nervousness. This Vampire really seemed to be nice. She ran off for a moment were he stood right besides the door to run out into the sunlight if necessary.  
"Thank you~" he said when she came back with a box.  
"Uhm may I asked you something?"  
"But fast, I don't want to wake up my mom in the end."  
"You like Jace right. And I told my family to flee and hide for a while. No details now." he said when Clary seem to be about to ask, after she nodded at the first question.  
"Can you ask him if they did that and write me? No details, just if they are far away and okay?"  
"I really know that my mom wouldn't like that either but I can do that. Jace did mention that he couldn't see me for a while. At first I thought he would break up with me before we were really together but now it make sense. I'll write him."  
"Okay and tell them I'm fine." he asked before he gave her his number and ran off.

 

He couldn't be there any longer or he might accidently blow something up. So he ran off with the box of blood and into the next and lesser populated side streets.  
There he stopped and put the box down on the street. His fingers flickered and he bit his lips. He had to control them. There was nothing that fears him anymore, he said to himself. Okay, besides the fact that he walked to the city with a box of blood he would give to a greater demon for a ritual where even the Vampire said it couldn't be a good one. The crazy thing is deep down inside him, he already guessed it. Robert never did rituals that involved human blood. Not as far as he know at least. The blue little sparks started to run from his fingers over his hands. The whole situation just kept his mind busy and made his heart spin around. He always had a calm life as much as he could have at least, but all that happened in the last time. It more and more brought him to the edge, to the point he feared the most in his life. The total loss of control over his magic. It wasn’t always so that he lose his control that easy, but the last time. The flicker started to run over his arms and he really had to do something.

 

Magus could see the blue light shining from the Warlock. He could hear him mumble. Taking out his stele he activated his hearing rune.  
"Not now~ I can't lose my control~ not here~ not now~"  
He heard the hard breathing when the Warlock tried to calm himself down and closed his eyes. Magnus activated more Runes and sneaked closer. Even when Alec would turn around to him, he wouldn’t see him because of his glamour. When he softly let fall his hand on the Warlocks shoulder Alec let out all the air. Not in surprise, he didn't even seem to notice him. His breathing got calmer.  
"You are here~” he said softly and let Magnus froze.  
The flicker of his fingers got darker until they fade.  
When the Warlock open his eyes to look to the street in front of him he smiled.  
"It worked~" he said in release to himself. "But one day~ I need to know his name~" Alec said to himself and grabbed the box. Then he ran. Even that he could feel the hand falling from his shoulder, the warm touch he imagined in his thoughts stayed.  
Magnus stumbled back to the wall when Alec left the side street. What did actually happen? Did he notice him? No. Did he think of him? Why? He didn't even like him, did he? He~ gosh Magnus didn't know what to think anymore. When he was able to walk again he walked back to the institute. He couldn't track someone when he had this mess in his head.

 

"That is not what I asked for!"  
"You asked me to kill someone. I can't do that. And it is blood."  
"It has to be fresh not mixed with stupid mundane things packed into plastic bags."  
"I'm sorry father. That is all I could get."  
"You are so weak son. But that have to wait. We will need more magic instead of the blood, so get yourself ready to control it! I'll prepare everything for the ritual. Meet me in the cellar at midnight and don't disturb me until then." he said pointing to another book that was placed on a writing desk.  
Alec sighed he really didn't know if he should go on with it, but he still had now news from his family. His father vanished to downstairs in this creepy villa, while he had to sit between the dead bodies to study another spell to control himself. The only reason why he sat down was, that he still hoped he could learn enough to bury his magic and don’t needed his father anymore. Last time in the side street he did it, but it wasn't the same. It was only a little spark he had to break down. But it had helped to think of the Shadowhunter. He even felt his presence but he still was sure that wouldn't be a solution forever. And for his completely lost of control it never could be. So he studied the spell Azazel had opened and tried to learn it. It was a spell nearly like the last but this one would last for longer. This time he wouldn't push his feelings down like the last time. They won't come back after everything because he had still felt everything but just couldn't react to it, with the last spell. This spell on the opposite would literally kill his feelings.  
"Like a frozen heart." he whispered to himself, when he read the name of the spell again. He ran his fingers to his hair to decide if he would do it or try it without. Maybe he should better go. But he had to be sure about what happened to his family before he could do so. While he still thought about it he saw the bookmark in the spell book. He opened the book on another side were the bookmark was in and read.  
"No, that can't be!" he said breathless. When his father really was about to cast that ritual it really would change the world, but clearly not for the better.  
The buzzing of his phone let him nearly jump. Getting it out of his pocket he saw that he had a message. There wasn't much in it only a smiley with a big smile and a thumb up. Alec sighted in relieve before his eyes wander back to the book.  
He stood up now slightly and sneaked to the cellar door. His father still was in there. He would need until midnight, given the ritual, so he wouldn't miss him until then.  
Alec bit his lips. Then he wrote a little note, just in case.  
*I'll grab some food. Be back soon.*  
Placing the note at the book he sneaked out of the house and ran.  
It was when he was in the middle of the street in front of the house when he asked himself again. Where should he go? He didn't know anybody who would be able to deal with a greater demon.  
Except~

 

Magnus ran into the Institute and through the big hall. He couldn’t handle to deal with people who asked questions right now. Even he had a limit of confusion and feelings he was able to handle and cover under his mostly happy smile.

“Magnus. Good that you are here. We need to talk about the mission and~” Asmodeus clicked his cane to the ground and looked after his son in a mix of confusion and rising anger, when he ran off on him. It wasn’t that they had total discipline in this Institute, that wasn’t how he ran it, but he disliked disrespect, especially of his son when it was directly in front of everyone else.

He was about to call after him, when the red alarm set in. His head went to the portal that just opened in the middle of the Institutes hall.

“Surround it! Whatever comes through, catch it!” Asmodeus ordered.

Even Magnus had stopped when the red alarm started. It might be a good distraction and he still had his duties as a Shadowhunter. He couldn’t pout in his room when the Institute got overrun by a thread.

“Oh~ no~” Magnus whispered the next second after he turned to the portal. It wasn’t a normal orange portal. This one was made out of blue lightning’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone~  
> since I have a bit more other things in planing next week   
> the next Chapters might come up a bit later~ (that means not every 3-4 days - maybe once a week)  
> but don't worry they will definitly come up
> 
> one of the things I like to do - will be a "Christmas" related FanFic -thing  
> maybe it can help you to pass the days until the next Chapter come up ~ feel free to look into it if you like  
> whatever~  
> have a wonderful day


	8. Trust~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so~ I'm glad I made it in time~   
> since I already have the next scene in my head~  
> I'm sure I will make the next chapter in time too  
> so see you in 3 to 4 days  
> and have "fun" reading ^_^

The next moment Alec stumbled out of the portal only to get caught by two Shadowhunters the next second. More Shadowhunter surrounded him but he didn’t noticed anyone of them. He saw that they were ready to take him down if necessary and just waited to do it, in case more things may come through the portal who they already had to catch. Magnus struggled with himself. He could run away so he didn't have to look this man in the eyes and got his heart broken again. Or should he walk over.  
Alec tried to free himself from the hard grips of the Shadowhunters, but even that he was trained a bit he had no chance. He still didn't trust any of this Shadowhunters. He hated them for what they did to his sibling’s father. Maybe it was a mistake to come here.

  
Magnus rolled his eyes. He couldn't resist, especially not with the knowledge that none of the Shadowhunter would care what happened to Alec. So he ran over to them.  
"Let Alec go!" he commanded the Shadowhunters who held him. They looked between him and his father. Alec began to smile when his heart jumped. He never was so happy to see a Shadowhunter before. Maybe once and only because it was him back then too.  
"You know this warlock?" Asmodeus asked his eyes only small slots.  
"Yes and he is not a thread." Magnus said his mind and his heart fighting, because he clearly knew better. But he felt that his words still were true. And he wanted to talk to the Warlock alone. Whatever the outcome would be, he at least would be able to clear his head in one or the other way.  
"Bring him to the cell. And you, in my office now!" Asmodeus commanded before the Shadowhunters dragged Alec away from him. The warlock tried to struggle against it.  
"No there is no time for this. I have to~" When the sparks began to flicker and the lights in the hall started to blink one of the Shadowhunters knocked the Warlock out.  
Magnus gave him an angry look. "That wasn't necessary!"  
Since Asmodeus was already gone to meat Magnus in his office, he walked to the Shadowhunters and took the unconscious warlock away from them.  
"I'll bring him down myself. You are dismissed." he commanded and pulled Alec up before he walked to the elevator. Ragnor and Catarina who had seen everything followed him.  
"Are you sure that is a wise idea?" Ragnor asked silently.  
"Actually I know it isn't. But I~ I couldn’t~ and that wasn't right either. Before we don't know more, he is not guilty."

Sure his friend’s judgment was clouded but he was right too. They followed him to open the doors. Magnus put Alec down softly on the small bed in the cell of the cellar. Looking to Alec for a while his look softened.  
"You should go to Asmodeus office. I'll take care of him."

Magnus hesitated.  
"Don't worry she is the best medic you can get here. I'll call for you when he is awake."  
Magnus nodded. It was better not to let his father wait.

 

Magnus knocked at the door and walked in shortly after. A second after he had closed the door of Asmodeus office his father spoke. Magnus knew this dark disapproving voice too good. Every time he did something wrong his father used it and let him feel the anger beneath.  
"You will never speak against my command in public again, do you understand!"  
"Yes father, but~"  
"Don't you dare."  
Magnus got silent and let his father speak first.

“About this warlock you used to know. He is not registered. I looked it up. But he is strong; he couldn’t have portaled inside the Institute if he wasn’t. But you knew that already, since you seem to know him, right? Tell me his surname?"  
"I don't know it."  
"But you still think you know enough to tell me that he isn't a thread?"  
"Uhm.”

“We can’t have a strong warlock on the loose, while we have to deal with a greater demon. Your behavior in the great hall was childish and you didn’t think it through. We better don’t think about what might have happened when I had decided to gain your wish.”

“But he isn’t guilty before we are not sure. That is your way to rule the Institute. You always said it.”

“And it still is. But I’m still the head of this Institute, not you son!”

Magnus let his shoulders sunk.

“Now tell me, where did you know him from?”

“I met him a few times. The first time uhm~ in a club.” He stopped himself in the last second, because to tell his father right now, what he really know and where he really met him the first time wouldn’t change Alec’s fate to the better, more to the opposite.

“A club? Son, don’t tell me he is one of your lovers.” Asmodeus said annoyed.

Magnus looked aside but didn’t answer the question.

“If you knew he is a warlock, what I assume since I know your hobbies are quiet similar to mine. Why is he not in the register?”

“He has a great antipathy against Shadowhunters. I don’t know why, but that is why I like to talk to him first. That was all I wanted."  
"That is not really a plus point for him, but it makes me curious why he portaled here if what you say is true.” Asmodeus thought about the rest a moment. “And you think he will talk to you?”

“Uhm~ maybe. At least I could try.”  
"Something of all of this really sounds weird to me."  
"I never asked you for much Father. But please let me talk to him first."  
Asmodeus looked to him for a long time.  
"Fine, but I'll place somebody in front of the door and you will both stay in the cell. I'll watch from my office, don't even think about cutting the camera. You can talk to him alone. You have a half hour as soon as he is awake. If anything goes wrong~ I don’t need to tell you what might happen to him.”

Magnus nodded and was about to leave, so his father couldn’t change his mind again.

“One thing, before you go.”

Magnus bit his lips.

“Register him. He is strong and we can’t have someone like him walking around without our knowledge.”

Magnus nodded, but he couldn’t promise that.

 

Alec moaned. His hand stroke through his hair and to the wound at the back of his head. His head felt like it was about to burst. When he nearly reached the cleaned wound somebody grabbed his wrist softly.

“Better don’t touch it. The wound is still fresh.” He heard a familiar voice. Blinking up to the young man he still didn’t know how to call, he sat up. His vision got blurry again and the dizzy feeling in his head rose. The Shadowhunter grabbed his shoulders when he swayed to one side.

“Slowly Alec.”

He shortly closed his eyes but it didn’t help. Taking a deep breath he steadies himself by cling his hands at his knees.

“I’m sorry for that. He shouldn’t have done that.” Magnus said feeling guilty.

“Shadowhunters are like that.”

Magnus let his shoulders sank and took his hands back.

“We are not all like that.” He said quietly but Alec would hear the hurt undertone anyway. With now clearer look he inspected the cell and then the Shadowhunter who had turned his back towards him.

“Why are you here?”

“To warn you and because I need all of your to help.”

“You don’t even like us. You hate my kind. Why should you warn us? And why should I believe that you really need our help and that this isn’t a trap?” Magnus had turned back to Alec. His eyes still kept the deeply hurt feelings and also the disbelieve he carried in his voice too.

Alec’s look was open and even that it hurts him to see the look in the Shadowhunters face he had to be honest this time.

“I trust you.”

Magnus blinked twice. His look changed and hope rose in his eyes. He opened his mouth because he liked to say so much, wanted to ask again why he did run from him all the time. Why he didn’t want to see him again and why he just said that?

“I should have known you won’t believe me. Not after what I said the last time.”

“Why?” was all the Shadowhunter managed to ask.

Alec shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know why, but I do. I came here to talk to you. You are different~ in a good way.”

“Why did you run from me all the time then?”

“I had to think of my family too. And I still don’t even know your name.” He shoved the last words after the others. Magnus froze shortly. He remembered the words Alec used in the side street.

“You did feel me there, didn’t you?” Had the Warlock really thought of him there? Was he the reason Alec could have cool down and control his magic?

Alec looked at the Shadowhunter in confusion. Magnus shook his head. He should leave this kind of conversation to a different time and a different room where his father didn’t watch them.

“Uhm~ I’m Magnus Bane.” He now said holding his hand out for Alec to grab.

“Alec~ uhm ~ Alexander Lightwood.” He answered and took it. “But you already knew that.”  Magnus looked aside a little coy, given the way he had found about it, at least about the nickname. And another question came to his mind, more than one actually. Where was the girl from his side and who was she in the first place. But he wouldn’t ask them now, so he shook them away.

“Uhm sorry~ but you said there was no time. So maybe we should talk about that. Why are you here?” he tried to focus on the mission to not get totally lost in Alec’s beautiful hazel eyes.

“Right!” Alec now got alarmed, when the reason why he came here came to his mind again. “How long did I sleep?”

“Maybe an hour.” The warlock stood up fast and started to run around like a caged tiger.

“We have to be fast. There is a ritual we have to provide. He is already in the preparations for it. And even that he won’t be able to use the blood I brought him. He will start it at midnight. We should go now.”

“Alec!” Magnus now grabbed him by his shoulders again.

“Stay calm.” The Shadowhunter said in a soft caring voice. The Warlock hadn’t even felt the flickering lightning’s that started to run over his fingertips until Magnus told him with his eyes to look down. Alec shouldn’t even be able to use any kind of magic in this cell; even in the Institute it costs the most Warlocks a lot of energy to do so. His father was right at least in this point.

“They are watching us. You better keep that under control and tell me everything slowly so I can understand what you are talking about.”

Alec’s eyes widened shortly, but they wouldn’t see Magnus telling him that, because all they could have seen was Magnus back. The Warlock took a deep breath. To feel the soft stroke and squeezing on his shoulders calmed him down. When the Shadowhunter let go of them it felt like something was missing. He set himself down to stay calmer, when he started to speak again.

“There is a greater demon in town. And he is planning to do a ritual. It would start here in New York but fast consume the whole world. He said it would make the world better but I think it would only make it worst.”

“What does it do?”

“It will bring endless night.”

Magnus looked shocked when he started to imagine the whole extent that this would have. Not only the thread for the life itself. That would be a slower progress. But Demons, Vampires all creatures that only could exist in the night would be able to walk free on earth whenever they liked to. And a greater demon for sure might be able to summon minor demons or force a warlock to summon more than just minor demons. It would be a slaughter feast for the creatures of the night.

“Tell me where we will find him and we will stop him.”

“I can show you.”

Magnus bit his lips.

“I don’t think that will be possible.”

“Why? Because I’m hurt? He threaded my world too. I have at least show you, even that I won’t be able to help.”

“No not because of the wound. You are in a cell and I doubt that the head of the Institute will let you out any time soon.”

“I didn’t do anything. You can’t hold me here.”

“I wouldn’t call working with a greater demon nothing.”

“What?!”

“You brought him blood, Alec. You~ talked to him and had to be near him in any way to know about his ritual.”

“But I’ve come here. I betrayed him in the worst possible way.”

“I know that. But I don’t think the head of the Institute will let you out.”

“Then you are not better than the rest.” The Warlock turned a bit at the bed to look away.

“That is not fair. I’m here, I’m on your side and there are by the angel no other Shadowhunter in the entire Institute that would believe you. I’m not your enemy, so please stop treating me like one.”

Alec looked up to Magnus and sighed.

“You are right. I’m sorry.”

The Shadowhunter blinked. He hadn’t thought to hear anything like that any time soon.

“I’ll talk to him. If he agrees you can show us the location, if not please tell me where to find him. This is way bigger than the grudge your kind can hold against us and bigger than the arrogance of the Clave.”

Alec nodded.

 

The conversation didn't go like Magnus wanted. Ragnor and Catarina could tell that only by the way Magnus slammed the door of the office from his father.  
"We should talk." Ragnor said and Magnus gave him a look. He really didn't want another "talk" right now. He took a deep breath and led them to his room. At least they might be on his side.  
"What happened?" Catarina asked when the door was closed.  
"It clearly wasn't pleasant I assume." Magnus Parabatai added.  
"You know my father. But at least I'll still have the lead of this mission."  
"Will the Warlock come too?"  
"Alec? No. My father wants him safe and sound in a cell. He didn't approve that a warlock who is as mighty as him walks free. He is not registered, that is another problem. My father doesn't trust him."  
"But you do?" Catarina carefully asked.  
Magnus looked at them.  
"If my father would know, that he free willing walked with Azazel, he would let him rot in the cell or kick him to Alicante. I don't know what that is all about. Why he followed this demon, but he came here to ask for my help. He trusts me so I want to trust him too."  
"And do you really do trust him."  
Magnus took a moment then he nodded.  
"Yes, I think I do with all my heart. Every time I look at him, I don't know it feels like he is the most innocent person I have ever met in my life." Magnus said with a dreamy smile.  "There must be a reason, his family maybe. He said he ran off all the time because he doesn't want to bring them in danger. Maybe this is bigger than we already know. But I think Alec is on our side."  
Ragnor and Catarina nodded.  
"Then we will trust him too." Catarina said.  
"Go now and tell him. Find out where we have to go. We will be ready."  
Magnus thanked them and headed to Alec. They would have to hurry.

 

"So I have to stay here." Alec assumed not happy about it, after he gave Magnus the address of the villa where Azazel stayed.  
"I'm sorry, but yes. The head of the Institute doesn't like as he said it - a mighty unregistered Warlock on the loose while we have to deal with a greater demon - but he will let you go after we stopped him. I will bring him to do so, if necessary."  
"So you trust me?"  
"I do."  
Alec smiled softly and let Magnus heart melt with it. Then the Warlock nodded.  
"Then I'll wait. I wouldn't be a help anyway."  
Magnus looked at him in surprise as he heard the last mumbled words.  
"You are the mightiest warlock I saw by now. You would have been a big help."  
Alec shook the head.  
"Not as long as I can't control it."  
Magnus smirked soft.  
"You will learn it. Until then you have me." He gave the slightly blushed Warlock a wink.  
"But it is already late. I'll see you later. Sweet dreams Alexander." he said with a soft tone that let the warlock froze before he soften. If Magnus only would knew~

 

It was already half an hour before midnight until the Shadowhunters arrived at the villa. They had found an old blue print and everybody already had orders. They would come from all three entrances, the front door, the back door from the garden and some of them would guard the garage. The wall wasn't a problem since all alarms where still down. Azazel hadn't even bothered to start them again. Alec had told him that the ritual would be placed in the cellar. There was only one entrance in form of a standard cellar staircase. They had to be fast and hoped that Azazel would be distracted long enough so that they could group up in the small room at the end of the staircase before they would go to the party cellar. A small team would also inspect the upper floor but would follow as soon as possible.  
Magnus nodded to Catarina and the garage team, when he was first at the front door. His Parabatai would lead the back door team. He counted to five before he opened the door at the exactly same time when Ragnor opened the door at the back. The Shadowhunters rushed in. Magnus let two of the Shadowhunter walk to the right room and two to the left. Everything laid in dark silent. He activated the night vision rune. Four further Shadowhunter followed him. They would walk straight to the cellar.  
"Stay here and guard the entrance. If anything happens up there, warn us and lead the others here when they are ready." he told Lorenzo who sighed. He still hated that Magnus always was the lead only because his father was the head of the Institute. But he was a good Shadowhunter and would do his work on this mission like all of them. Magnus opened the cellar door and sneaked down. The last three followed, while he could feel Ragnor and his team passing by. The half of them would follow him to the cellar; Ragnor and the rest would search the upper floor. It was dark down there. And even with his night vision rune he couldn't see or hear any hint of Azazel. A cold shiver ran over his back. Something must be wrong. Maybe Azazel wasn't down here at the moment.  
When everyone was downstairs, Magnus sneaked to the open door of the party cellar. Holding his breath he gave it a look. It was dark inside and nobody seemed to be there. The ritual circle laid on the ground in completely silent. The candles didn't burn anymore.  
Were they too late?  
Two screams from upstairs left no time to look further.  
"Help them!" he commanded to everyone. He also turned to follow. In this moment something grabbed him from behind. A dark nebular cloud knocked him off his feet. He lost his Seraphblade when his hand crushed at the ground.  
"Help!" he yelled. The demon pulled him up. Magnus fumbled at the dagger sheath. Dark angry eyes inside the nebula starred at him while he hung upside down. Then the demon started to float around him to consume the Shadowhunter. Magnus gasped for air. Then he got hold of his dagger. The nebula let out an unnatural sound while Magnus stabbed him with his Seraphdagger again and again. The demon yelled and shook the Shadowhunter in rising madness. But he didn’t die that easy. The Shadowhunter nearly lost his dagger too. More and more he felt dizzy because of the lack of air. His grip around the dagger hardened a last time. The next stab hit the center. The Shadowhunter got dashed against the wall.

The demon let out an unnatural howl when Magnus vision blackened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way  
> would be lovely if you leave me a commy to let me know what you like and dislike~  
> and thank you to everyone who take the efford to read it ^_^  
> have a beautiful day~


	9. Ruin~

Alec had only dozed a bit. He couldn’t sleep as long as he didn’t know if the Shadowhunters had defeated Azazel. Would they kill him? Azazel~ his father.

His plan, the ritual was one of the worst things he had ever seen. The sacrifices they had to bring for it and the result that would have killed even more. But Azazel was still his father. And he wasn’t all bad.

 

_Alec was only five years old when he saw him. He was sure he knew the man from his dreams or days before he was five, but he was too young to remember. He was a tall man, handsome and well dressed. Even in his early years he just liked this kind of men or more boys. But this man had a charisma to which he looked up to. He wanted to be like this man when he was older._

_He was at the playground the day and his mother had gone to take care of his little sister, while Jace and Alec played hide and seek. A neighbor watched them, but she hadn’t the sight like their mother, so he couldn’t see Azazel if he wouldn’t want to be seen._

_“You are very tall.” Alec said looking up to the man in the suit he nearly had ran into. He smiled and kneeled down to him._

_“You will be tall too, one day. And you will be mighty.”_

_“Like a superhero from Jace’s comic?”_

_“Better. You will be unstoppable.” Alec smiled proud._

_“Got you!” Jace called from behind him and tapped Alec on his shoulder._

_“It is too easy when you don’t even hide, Alec.”_

_“One day you will never find me again. I will be unstoppable then. I will be a superhero.”_

_Jace laughed._

_“Where did you get this now?”_

_“The man~” when Alec turned the man was gone._

_“And now you see ghosts? You are more the crazy person and I'm the superhero." Jace said with a smirk and ran away, back to the playground._

_"Don't say that." Alec said before he ran after. "I'll show you."_

_"You have to catch me first." Jace teased him._

_Alec stretched his arms forward and ran faster. The next second a tiny blue lightning came out of his hand and tangled around Jace’s feet. He felt into the playground sand._ _Alec stood over him the next second. Proud and looking down at the cursing Jace._

_"To use magic is unfair."_

_"I told you I have superpowers."_

_"But I will have too. You are only lucky that you are older than me."_

_Alec held down his hand and helped Jace up._

_"We will both be superheroes than. We will be a team."_

_"Team Mighty" Jace said when they ran on._

They both knew back then that they were Warlocks and what that meant. But it was the first time that Alec had used his magic. It was the first time it had worked. The first time he had the confident to do so.  
He had met his father more often the next month. He had trained Alec and told him who he was. He really had become a father to him more like Robert did. When he was young he was sure that his father loved him. But then one day he had vanished and never came back. Not until some month ago. He had sought for Alec since he had come back to earth. He had come back for him, Azazel had said. He had been sorry, that it hadn't made it back earlier and that he was banished in the first place.  
Maybe he should have asked the Shadowhunter to only banish him or put him in a cell. Maybe he should have asked that they should only capture him. Alec sighted. Even when he had the influence to ask for that, he also knew the other side of his father, the side he didn't trust. The dangerous deadly side of his father. The side that had left the young boy alone. He still was a greater demon, more than this, a prince of hell. Alec's thoughts went on. Magnus would for sure be there when they fight against his father. A cold shiver ran over his back the next moment. How could he have allowed letting him go against his father. He didn't even tell him who the greater demon was. Would they even have a chance against him? What if ~

 

The door of his cell smashed opened the second Alec’s fear nearly become to much to handle. Alec set up in a second, pulled out of his thoughts.  
"You false fraudulent brood of a demon!" a man yelled when he stormed into the cell. Alec wasn't able to speak before his knuckles crushed into his face. The ring of the head of the Institute left a bloody string over his cheek. Not even Azazel’s slap was that hard.  
The man straightened himself afterwards and gulped down his anger that still furiously lay in his eyes. He let his cane stamp on the ground. His knuckles of the hand who held the cane went white that hard was his grip around it. And for a second Alec was relieved the man hadn't hit him with the cane.  
Still confused the Warlock looked up to him.  
"You betrayed us." the man now said in an angry hateful voice. "Many of us got hurt or died when we stepped into your demon trapped villa. I hope you know what that will mean for you, demons son."  
"What?" Alec let out in a shocked whistle.  
"You should have run when you had the chance. Believe me; you made the biggest mistake you could by coming here in the first place. The Clave will be happy to kill you for what you did. And no demon from Edom will change that." Asmodeus had an arrogant hateful look in his eyes.  
"Prepare to die soon. That is more than my son had before he ran into your trap."  
Every thought just spun around in Alec’s mind. He had never meant to hurt anybody. Why was there a trap? Did they catch Azazel? Where his family still in danger? Hurt Shadowhunters? Dead Shadowhunters? Magnus!  
"Magnus~" the Warlock whistled in fear. What had happened to him?  
Asmodeus hand slapped him again.  
"You will never take my sons name in your mouth again." Alec didn't even felt the hit.  
"He is~ your son? But he~ please tell me, is he alive?"  
His fingers started to spark when his vision became blurry.  
Asmodeus looked at the Warlock. The one that betrayed his son, all of them. The EX-lover of his son who caused so much hurt.  
"As if you would even care that he is dead." Asmodeus spited the words down at him.  
Alec’s magic burst out in a blast the next second.

 

The Institute rumbled below them. The red alarm started.  
"Stay! I'll look what happen downstairs."  
Ragnor firmed his grip around his stock degen, when he stormed out of the room and down to the cellar. He had to shield his eyes when the elevator door opened. Bright white light mixed with blue lightning’s filled up the whole cell. Only the wards around it seem to contain the magic of the warlock, for now. When his eyes had got used to the light, he could see the first cracks in the wall and the window. He ran to the door, they clearly had to do something against it. The two Shadowhunter who had stood guard, must have locked the door. Asmodeus hung at the ground against the wall. Blood dropped from a wound at the back of his head. He still looked dizzy.  
"What happened, sir? What did you tell him?"  
"The truth. That he will die for what he did." Ragnor looked asking to the head of the Institute. "For killing my son."  
Ragnor let an angry pant out.  
"You lied? Excuse me sir, but you are stupid!"  
Asmodeus must believe that he still imagine things, since Ragnor never ever had spoke against him. He was the most by-the-rule Shadowhunter he knew and the one with the most wisdom of all.  
"It's not wise to piss of the one person that could be able to help Magnus to heal."  
With these words he ran back to Magnus and Catarina.

 

"Magnus!" Ragnor yelled when he came back. Magnus blinked slowly.  
"This noise brings me a headache." He mumbled. "And why are you shaking?" Since they had heaved him out of the building he hadn't been really awake.  
"That noise my dear Parabatai is your beloved Warlock. He tears down the whole Institute, since your father told him you were dead."  
"Alec~" Magnus gasps. "Bring me too him."  
"In your condition? That could kill you Magnus." Catarina worried.  
"He~ he can't control it" Magnus stumbled trying to stay awake. "I can help him."  
"I still don't think that this is a good idea." Ragnor expressed his concerns too.  
"I'm the only one. Please~"  
His friends looked at each other, but it wasn't that they really had another option.  
Magnus tried to sit up but felt down before he even managed to do so half way through.  
Ragnor shook his head before he sat down beside his friend and pulled up his shirt. Taking his Stele out he started to draw an Iratze on Magnus skin. It never was good to use them so fast again and it wouldn't help him much, but Parabatai runes were always stronger.  
"It should help you for a short while to stay up and walk into his cell. We can't help you to go inside and don't you dare to die in there."  
"Thank you Ragnor." he said with a still exhausted smile. His friends helped him up and down to the cell.

 

Magnus father was up and still beside the cell door, ready to kill whatever would come out. The other two Shadowhunter were gone, Asmodeus had send them up to evacuate the Institute for the worst case.  
"What is he doing here?" Asmodeus voice sounded clearly not a bit amused towards them, when he saw his son hung between his friends trying to walk.  
"I'll go in there and safe the Institute, father." Magnus said without any doubt.  
"You must be out of your mind! I will never allow you to go in there, son!"  
"You always lecture me that I don't have a special position for being your son and I'm the only one who can help him. So let me go in."  
Asmodeus looked down at his son.  
"If you die in there..." he said after a long moment and still disapproving, when he stepped aside.  
The three passed him and then they let Magnus stand by himself in front of the door.  
"Be careful." Catarina said still worrying while Ragnor pulled the door open. The next second the lightning’s and burning light came out. Magnus bit his lips.  
"Alexander I'm coming to you now." he said as loud as possible. Then he limped into the room. When the lightning’s touched him, his cloth got tiny holes like the last time. The energy that jumped around him was like a wall he had to go against. But it also gave him strength. Shortly he wondered why until he made out a silhouette in the middle of the cell hanging at the ground.  
"Alec!" He stumbled forward but more and more lightning’s started to hit him.  
He broke to his knees right in front of the Warlock. His eyes like blue light fires looked up to him.  
"I'm here. I'm alive." he said before he gasped.  
Alec’s eyes widened.  
"I know it's not your fault, Alexander." he more whispered when he started to fade and broke to the ground. Alec caught him. Magnus screamed when the energy that flow around the Warlock nearly ripped him apart. He didn't know how but somehow he managed to let his arm fall around Alec and dragged him closer. The next second he faded but still with a soft forgiving smile at his lips. Alec’s magic had burn out.  
"I'm sorry~ I'm so sorry" he whispered before his last drop energy of any sort left him and he felt down beside Magnus.

 

 _"You really had to let us worry a whole day, hadn't you?" These were the first words Magnus could hear his Parabatai say when he finally awoke a whole day after he walked into the cell. His eyes still flickered when he opened them. He groaned when he turned his head to Ragnor who sat on an armchair he didn't even remembered he had in his room._  
When he started to remember his eyes widened.  
"Alec?" he could hear his rusty voice say.  
"I'm here" Alec’s voice came from him from behind him. He turned his head to his other side. The Warlock lay beside him in his bed, when he rolled more towards him. Magnus smile softened when the room darkened a bit into a romantic orange light.  
"I knew I would find you here." Magnus whispered. Alec giggled softly before he leaned over and kissed him. Magnus sighed into the kiss when he gave it back."  
Then he cuddled at his chest and closed his eyes. He loved this warms and the smell of Alexander. But it didn't smell like him. It was strange.  
When he opened his eyes and looked up he looked directly in the big face of Ragnor, standing beside his bed and looking down at him.  
"Do I really want to know what you was dreaming my Parabatai?" he said amused before he straightened himself and shook his head.  
"It is good to see, that you finally woke up. But honestly, never do that again Magnus. The pain was nearly too much. Catarina had to bring me to my room. And you nearly died." he said now looking seriously to him. "I know you just awoke, but never do that to me again, Parabatai." Magnus blinked to him and lowered his eyes when he softly nodded.  
"You know I can't lose you, my friend." Ragnor said in a slightly soft voice he normally never used, but it showed Magnus how worried he must had been about his friend.  
But he couldn't promise that. Again he thought about Alec, but Ragnor was already gone and Catarina wasn't there. He rolled himself back on the back and sighted. He hoped his Warlock would be alright. Magnus sat out and felt dizzy instantly. He fought it down and put his legs out of the bed, first one then the other. When he stood up he had to sit down shortly after again. It would be a long way to get down to the cells.

 

In this moment it knocked three times. He knew the knock from metal at wood good enough to know who would be outside. His father didn't even wait for an answer. In his opinion there wouldn't be anything his son could do he hadn't done or seen himself.  
"I heard you are up. How are you?" he asked leaning on his cane when his eyes wander over his son still sitting on the side of the bed.  
"I'm as fine as I could be after being nearly smashed by a greater demon."  
"But you killed it. They told me they found you unconscious and in a very bad shape."  
Typical, his father must not even have been on his bed all the time. Sure he had to run an institute and much happened on that night, but the sad thing was, that Magnus wasn't even surprised.  
"Five of the others didn't make it. Every dead in the rooms were a demon trap. You and the others can be glad you got out there alive." his father declared on and walked some steps nearer.  
"We should have been more carefully. The least we now can do is to honor them at the Rite of Mourning tonight."  
"I know, but why do you telling me all this."  
"I want you to understand the consequences. You had trusted this warlock way too easy. He let us walk right into a demon trap without even blinking. We are still no step further on catching Azazel. And in the end he nearly tore down the whole Institute."  
Magnus looked up to his father and his eyes got small.  
"What do you want to tell me with this?”  
"You seem to like this Warlock more than it is good for you. You know the rules. You can play, you can have fun and you can do everything you like, but never let the feelings cloud your judgment. You raised his word above mine. You risked your life when you got in the cell. You trusted him without a blink of an eye. And all this cost five of my Shadowhunters their life. What I want to tell you with this? You will go to him for a last time to get rid of your feelings. To close this stupid theater play. Do whatever you want with him, but when you get out of his cell you will never think of him ever again. And you won’t see him again. He will be transferred to Idris after the Rite of Mourning "  
Magnus gulped.  
"What will happen to him?"  
"You know what will happen to a Warlock who is responsible for the dead of five Shadowhunters and who work for a greater demon." Asmodeus said before he turned to the door. Magnus new exactly what would happen to Alec. He would die and if he were happy, they would kill him instantly and won’t burn him.  
"You will go to him this evening, but don't forget the Rite of Mourning." he said before he left.  
Magnus wished he would just dream like before, but he just didn’t woke up.

 

When Alec awoke he still had a smile on his lips. He still didn't know in which room he had been in his dream, but that Magnus was there and that he was more or less fine was all he needed to calm down, at least enough to not let his magic get out of control again.

"I know you are a friend of the brood of the Institutes head, but I have direct orders. So no you can't go and check on the warlock. Nobody is allowed to visit. Especially none of you."

Alec could hear the guarding Shadowhunters from the other side of the door. The cell he was in now was different. When he wanted to sat up he realized that he had never lain. He leaned against a wall with his back, his legs hanging over the edge of a bed. They felt heavier because of the metal hobbles around his ankles. When he tried to take his hands forward he uncovered the handcuffs with chains that ended in the wall.  
Alec sighed and gulped.  
"Is he okay?" he yelled in a nearly quite voice out to the still discussing Shadowhunters in front of his cell.  
"Don't speak Warlock." he heard Lorenzo’s commanding and threatened voice.  
"He is awake now, after he slept the whole day too. But he will be fine."  
Alec sighted in release.  
"You have to go now Catarina. Nobody is allowed to speak with the prisoner.”  
"Don't worry, everything will be fine." she said before she had to leave.  
Alec sat back against the wall.  
He just wished he could be with his family like the time before he met Azazel again.  
He hadn't trust him from the first minute, but he had always thought that his love for his son would be deeper. He had wished he had a father who loved him, just a little bit. Alec bit his lips he couldn't get emotional now. The Warlock closed his eyes and breathed deep when he pictured Magnus in his mind. A tiny smile appeared at his lips when he tried to remember the last dream he had.

 

Alec had thought the whole day about Magnus or at least it felt like the whole day. He had completely lost track of time. They had taken everything besides his cloth away from him. He felt lonely and like a caged animal. The only thing that kept him from going crazy again was when he led his thoughts to Magnus. The times this Shadowhunter was able to calm him down. Maybe that could be the way for him to lock in his magic, to contain it. He for sure wouldn't be able to use it but he could at least crush it down. He didn't need the magic, he never did. He always had seen it more like a burden, a curse. Even that he would love to do something good with it like Jace and he had hoped in their childhood. He was a child back then and now he was a grown up and knew the risks. He knew the thread he was for everybody. And didn't this situation show it. His family got threatened by a greater demon, he blow up a warehouse and nearly the Institute. And his betrayal, something he should have chosen from the beginning, when his father was still week, it killed Shadowhunters and nearly Magnus.  
Everything his tasked had brought him was that he jeopardized the ones he love and brought death and destruction. He shouldn't contain it; he shouldn't try to control it; he should get rid of it once and for all.

  
"Nobody is allowed to go to the prisoner. Every Shadowhunter has to be at the Rite of the Mourning. So it would be better you go back there and..." the Shadowhunter who now had to guard the Warlock and was already pissed about it, didn't get further.  
"I'm not a Shadowhunter." he could hear the tall man in the suit say.  
"Wait. Who are you?" the guard now said and dragged out his Seraph blade. The man with the dark hair got nearer.

"I don't need to tell you any name, you will find out."

The blade jumped forward but the man dodged to the side with unnatural speed. Grapping the blade the next second he knocked the Shadowhunter out with the sword knob.  
He let the Seraph blade fall and took the keys from the guard to open the door.

  
Alec looked up when the door opened and gasped.  
"No!" he yelled when Azazel walked in.  
"You brought me in enough trouble. Let me in here. I won't go with you."

His hands started to flicker but just a little bit, did the cell nearly shield everything like the rune cuffs did.  
Azazel laid his hand softly on Alec’s cheek.  
"When you don't go, you will die. They will condemn you and burn you alive. Please Alexander you have to go." The soft voice of the man that looked like his father said. But it wasn't his voice. And there was only one person who ever called him Alexander in this voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry that it took so long  
> I did rewrite half of this Chapter bc I didn't like the first version  
> so that took me longer then expected
> 
> I hope you like it so far ^_^


	10. Wrong~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone~  
> finally another Chapter  
> I had hoped to get it ready earlier,  
> but at the moment the time isn't on my side,  
> it just seem to slip away  
> So I might take longer too for the next Chapters,   
> but don't worry~ I still love to write this story  
> and will write on ~ I just might not be as fast as normal  
> But now~  
> enjoy reading ^_^

"When I run, what will happen to you?" Alec asked when the disguised Shadowhunter gave him a little bag with his things back.  
"I'll be fine. " Magnus said with a soft smile and opened the cuffs with his Stele, which he had covered in the suit sleeve when he came here.  
He then took Alec with him and out of the room.

"We should go fast. They are all at the Rite of the Mourning." he whispered and ran aside the Warlock. If they had used a portal he must have declared where he had been the whole time he would need to come back to the Institute. Now hardly anyone was on their way. They only had to doge once, when they nearly ran into some late Shadowhunters who were on their way to the Rite of the Mourning. They hide when they passed by. Magnus could hear the flickering behind him.  It even felt that he could hear the rising heartbeat of Alexander who still held his breath behind him. He held his hand behind himself and squeezed Alec’s soft when the Warlock laid his hand in his.

His heartbeat calmed and the flicker went away. How did Magnus know him so well even that they still knew so less about each other? But Alec hadn't lied when he had said that he trusts him. And even now Magnus didn't let him fall. Alec wished he could help the Shadowhunter and take whatever they would throw at him because of the escape away.  
"Will I see you again?" he whispered when the Shadowhunters had passed and they were about to reach the door out of the Institute.  
Magnus didn't stop or answered until they passed the unguarded door.  
When he closed the door of the Institute and led Alec aside and away from the etrance, he deactivated the Rune that let him look like Azazel. He still was dressed in a suit, but all in white.

Beautiful~ was all Alec could think right now, until Magnus words woke him up out of his day dream.  
"Is that ~ I mean~ do you like to see me again?" he said with a soft smile born out of hope and love.  
Alec smiled back, he just had to. A soft smile still lay on his face when he finally nodded. Magnus felt his heartbeat rise, but he resisted to just kiss the handsome lovely Warlock right here and now. He came a step nearer and let his eyes wander over Alec.  
"When the trouble is over and it is safe for you or when you are in trouble, call me." he said while his smile turned into a cheeky one. "I left my number on your phone. Now that you know my name, you'll find it."  
Alec blushed and looked to the small bag that still was in his hand. When he looked up to thank him, Magnus was already gone.  
Alec's smile widened, before he turned and ran.

 

It was a good thing, that cameras couldn't see him as long as he was glamoured. He only had to be careful not to run into one of the few Shadowhunters before he reached his room. His way lead him down to the Rite of Mourning right after he let his glamour fall inside his room. His father gave him an appreciate nod when he saw him. But Magnus would have never missed it anyway. The Rite of Mourning was the way of the Shadowhunter to show their fallen their respect. Even that he still believed that Alec hadn't anything to do with the trap. He knew every single dead Shadowhunter. Some of them had grown up with him or were at his school at the same time. They were friends and brothers in arms, they hadn't deserved to die and he would never disrespect them by not showing at the Rite of Mourning. But still when his Stamina Rune lost his power he could feel the dizziness rising. It clearly wasn't clever to use so many runes and ran around with rune speed or fight in his condition. But it was the only time he could have saved Alec. He could feel his Parabatai grabbing his back when he tumbled a bit. Ragnor hold him steady even that he seem to stay there as if nothing had happened. Always the straighten up English Gentleman. Catarina smuggled a tissue in his hand, giving him a worried look. When all looked up to the rising sparks of the gone Shadowhunters he wiped up the sweat from his forehead. He was released when he was back in his room. After his Parabatai placed another Iratze he slept as deep as he hadn't in a long while.

 

The Shadowhunter nearly kicked his door open so loud did he have to knock to wake Magnus up.  
"What?" he mumbled.  
"Red Alarm! The Warlock fled. You are ordered to the office of the Head of the Institute immediately!" the Shadowhunter yelled nearly before he left, the door still closed. Magnus blinked to the clock on his wall. They had need more time then he had thought. Alec must have had plenty of time to run. Standing up he still felt his back hurt, but it was definitive better then yesterday. After an Iratze he got dressed and walked over to his father’s office.

After he knocked he walked in. Only his father was in there, nobody else. When he thought back to his way here, there also wasn't a red alarm anymore. And the half of the Institute Shadowhunters seemed already gone. Something was wrong.  
"I guess I overslept the whole fun." he said with a smile that died on his lips immediately when he saw his father’s face, which now turned to him.  
"I can't see any fun in this, Magnus." His voice was cold as ice. "You have to forgive me son, for not being in the mood for a joke. But that the Warlock who was behind the dead of five of my Shadowhunters is gone is not funny at all. Neither is your role in his escape."  
Magnus blood froze when he gulped.  
"Do you really take me for so stupid, son?"  
Magnus lowered his eyes. He could go one with the lie that he didn't know what his father meant, but given his tone, he already had evidence.  
"How~ did you find out?"  
"Your disguise might have been good; I have to give you that. But Azazel hadn't hesitated to kill the guard. But even that is declarable, since an eyewitness can fans the flames of fear. It will at least make the ones who hunts him now be more careful." He turned to his table and opened one of the drawers. Asmodeus took out a little screen in size of a small tablet and laid it on his table. It showed a now empty cell.  
"But we both know no demon could ever come to this Institute. No demon can touch a Seraph Blade without pain. And for sure no demon can use a Stele."  
"You spied the cell."  
"He is one of the mightiest Warlock around here. He portaled into the Institute and nearly demolished the whole building. The Clave wants him dead. He has to pay for the Shadowhunters who died because of him. For sure I kept an eye on him. For what fool do you take me for? The red alarm was the half night. They are already on his track."  
"What? No! He is innocent. Why didn't you wake me?"  
"You betrayed me!"  
Magnus mouth stayed open without saying anything. Then he pressed his lips together.  
"I understand." he said then his head down.  
"No, you don't understand. Official you needed the rest to heal. And you for sure had needed it. But the Clave don't know about the camera and not about your betrayal."  
In surprise Magnus looked up. He was sure the Clave would transport him to Idris any minute. And he was sure he would have brought to the soul sword because of his betrayal.  
"Why?" he now asked.  
"You are still my son, Magnus. I would never allow anyone to harm you. Especially not when you were only blinded by your feelings."  
Magnus looked aside.  
"But you are dismissed from the case and from any case until you are fully recovered. Nobody will know the truth. But you won’t leave the Institute until we caught Azazel and your little Warlock friend. I can't risk any more of my men."  
Magnus just nodded, it was more as he could expect.  
"You are dismissed."  
"Thank you, father." he said but his father just turned to the window until he had left.

 

*Hi Izzy, I escaped Azazel. But he might search for me as does the Shadowhunters. No questions by now. I like to be safe. Where are you? Alec*

When Isabelle got the text she started to type in the answer, when Jace looked asking to her.

“Wait who are you texting too?”

“Don’t worry it’s not my boyfriend or such things. I know we have to hide. It’s Alec. He ran from Azazel and need to hide too.”

“And you believe that?”

“It’s his phone.”

“Yes, and Azazel couldn’t maybe have stole the phone and text you know.”

“I don’t think so. It’s written in Alec’s typical minimized style.”

“Let’s test it.”

“Fine. You write him back.”

She gave Jace her phone and he typed.

*Hi. Jace here. We need a proof that you are you. Tell me something only you can know?”

It took only a half minute before they got an answer. Not enough time to torture something out of their brother.

*I broke your CD of your favorite band. I put it back into the CD stand 5th from the top. The cover is empty. I wanted to replace it in time so you wouldn’t know. Sorry, Alec.*

Only Alec would know that Jace for sure would have grabbed this CD when they flew and where it was in his stand.

*You did that!* was the first message that came back.

*Izzy here. Jace is angry, but I’ll calm him down until you are here.* she wrote and send him an address with the message.

Alec was released.

 

When Magnus came back to his room, Ragnor and Catarina were waiting for him.

“You should be in bed to recover, Magnus.” Catarina told him worrying about his health.

“I went to my father to see what all this noise was about.”

“So you know that Alec flew?” Ragnor asked.

Magnus nodded when he crawled back into his bed, after a strict look of Catarina.

“We wanted to ask you for the bracelet of him to track him.”

“My father said they are already on his trail.”

“They have no clue where he is. But that he flew was a bad idea, especially with the greater demon. He could have proof his innocents when he had stayed.”

“No. The Clave want him dead, they won’t care. They had made an example.”

Ragnor raised his eyebrow.

“You didn’t have anything to do with this, did you?” he now asked skeptic.

Catarina gave Ragnor a look.

“How should I’ve manage that? Summoning a greater demon without magic and while I lay in my bed in the Institute. I would never work with a greater demon.”

“Ragnor.” Catarina now stopped their friend, before he could ask more. She believed Magnus.

“Since you are still not fully recovered, can you give us the bracelet? Maybe it is better when we find him first. We can talk to him and he might have still a chance to regain the trust in him, when we bring him back free willingly. The others mostly might kill him. They are still angry.”

Magnus gulped. Maybe he should have run with Alec. Not because of his own fate more to save him if any Shadowhunter got near him. Now there was nothing he could do.

“Magnus?”

“Uhm~ the bracelet. I don’t have it anymore.” He said and lowered his eyes.

“What do you mean you don’t~”

“Ragnor please, I’m sure there is another explanation than this.”

“I gave it back to him, when I tracked him the last time.” Magnus lied.

“What a shame. I hope he will be alright because all this, the escape, the greater demon here in the Institute. He won’t have a chance to betray him again, if you were right the first time.”

“I was right. I know he didn’t know about the trap and I think he don’t even want to work with Azazel. I just don’t know how all this started in the first place.”

“We will find out about it when we find him. You have to stay in bed Magnus and that is an order. You nearly broke your back. At least today. I’ll check on you tomorrow.” Catarina commanded and then turned to walk out.”

“I hate to say it but you are right, dearest Catarina. May the Angel be with you.” Magnus said when Ragnor also was on his way out too. But instead of going he gave him a very disapproving look.  
"I know you only want to protect us, but I liked you more when you were just honestly to me. I'm your Parabatai; I know when you are lying. Never do that to me again."  
His old friend said before he left his room, not even waiting for an explanation or an excuse.  
At least he had waited with it until Catarina was away.

 

"It's already night again, Jace."  
"I know, Izzy. And believe me even I am worried. Even when he took the longest road and was on the other side of town he should be here by now. Damn he should even be here when he had walked here. But we can't just leave."  
"I know mom would die off sorrows."  
"Or Max would follow us to make her happy. You know he always wants to be a hero."  
"Yes I know.” Izzy confirmed. “Maybe we should tell at least mom. Max is in bed already anyways. I mean we shouldn't tell her about the Shadowhunters but we can tell her that Alec escaped Azazel and we like to see where he is, to help him if he stuck somewhere. She worries anywhere, when she hears that Azazel doesn't have him anymore, she might be relived."  
"Right. But I still wonder what a greater demon wants from Alec. Why did he capture Alec?"  
"You saw what he did on the Vampire Hotel; he is stronger than even we knew."  
"Exactly, I mean who is better in hiding everything then our brother?"  
"I don't know, maybe he could sense the power. Whatever we should better hurry, I don't want to lose him again."  
Izzy nodded and they walked over to the living room. Their mom stood on the window, looking outside hoping for a wonder like she nearly did all the time, since they arrived in this little apartment of the hotel.

When they asked her to sit down she resists. Then they told her that Alec had escaped from Azazel and would come over to their hotel. They ensured her it was him. She was relieved at least for a moment. When she saw the look in the eyes of their children, her worries came back fast.

“What is wrong?”

“He wrote us that he would come last night.” Izzy tried to say it without letting her worries slipping through.

“Last night?”

“We thought he might have been very carefully, to dodge Azazel and come here save. But maybe something did happen or he got trapped somewhere.” Jace declared

“We will go out there and search for him.”

“No.” was all their mother said.

Izzy looked shocked at her.“But mom, if he is in danger.”

“If he is you would only bring yourself in danger too.”

“So what?” Jace now was clearly disappointed. “We just stay here and let him wherever he is. He might be hurt. He might need help. He still is our brother no matter what he said before. We should have been there for him from the beginning.”

“Jonathan Christopher Lightwood. You won’t go anywhere. I’ll go myself. He is my son and I can’t risk another child. I stayed here to keep you safe, because he wanted us to be safe. But now it is your turn. Keep Max safe. When Alec is out there and free from Azazel I’ll bring him back.”

“But what if Azazel finds you. He might be on Alec’s trail. We at least have magic. What would you do?”

“I hide your brother all his life from his father. I know how to deal with him. He won’t find us, when I didn’t find Alec first.”

“Wait what? Azazel is Alec’s father?” the siblings nearly asked at the same time. Maryse nodded.

“Please look after Max.” she said when she grabbed her jacket.

“Mom?”

“When I find him and something happen, I’ll call you.” Holding her phone up she let it slip into her jacket pocket shortly after. Her children doubt that she would, but they understand. At least her mother maybe knew enough to trick Azazel long enough to bring them both out there, if he had already found Alec. So for now, they had nothing more to do then to wait, again.

 

He had lain around the whole day. To his luck none of the Shadowhunter seemed to have found the Warlock and nobody besides his father and his Parabatai thought he had something to do with it. Sometimes he liked the blinded Shadowhunter indoctrination. Nobody would ever believe he could work with a greater demon and as long as they thought it was Azazel who freed him he was not even a suspect. But the whole healing and lying around left him too long alone with his thoughts. Maybe. Nobody would know right? Nobody here could track the warlock’s phone that did disappear in a mystical way.

*Hey. This is just a test to check if I have the right number. Magnus.* He wrote and waited.

It was already late evening, when he got a message back. He nearly had walked a hole in his carpet, after he couldn’t lay around anymore.  
*You do. Can we meet? A.*  
*I'm not sure. They still hunt you. I don't want to risk it. As much as I would love to meet you. Mag*  
This time the answer was faster.  
*I really need to see you.*  
*Is that an emergency?*  
*Sort of. But it's privat.*  
*Are all Warlocks so cryptic? Don't answer that. Where do I find you?*  
Alec only send him an address with the next message.  
*That is a 24h coffee shop. Is that a date?*  
*Just come.*  
Magnus raised his eyebrows. Did the Warlock really ask him out for a date? But he was clearly short cut. The best would be when he would prepare for everything.

 

Magnus let his eyes flow over the empty streets of the night. It wasn’t that late but already dark. Only some lampposts sent light down to the street. The trees and bushes of the Park painted dark shadows on the way he walked on. The café he was about to meet Alec in, was on the other side of the street. It was quite to this hour and would be fuller in the later hours of the night. It was a bit offside from the bars and clubs, but near enough to the nightlife which laid behind the park. Near enough for people to walk over after they were in the club and before they went home.

He looked around again to make sure nobody had followed him, before he scurried over the street. Magnus walked near the walls to avoid the light as much as possible. When he reached the Café he could already see Alec, sitting on one of the tables directly behind the big window which nearly covered the whole front of the Café. Magnus clearly would have chosen a more covered place, so nobody could see Alec already from the park. But maybe the Warlock wasn’t trained well in hiding, but he also didn’t seem to have chosen the place to enjoy the view of the park by night. His eyes laid on the cup his hands laid around and sometimes wander to the second cup on the other side of the table. He looked like always but very nervous. Magnus could have watched him the whole day, but the tiny sparks around Alec’s fingertips let him hurry to walk on. After a last look around he walked into the Café.

When the door bell rang the Warlock looked up to him. Magnus gave him a soft smile and hoped to get one back but Alec looked even sadder now.

“Hey. Is everything alright? I came as fast as I could.”

“I had to order or they had kicked me out. I hope its okay? It’s still warm.” He said fast  instead of answering the Shadowhunters question. Magnus nodded; when he took off his jacket and set down. It felt strange but maybe it was just because this was the first time he really loved the guy he was here with. But it also might just be the fact that Alec was still hunted that made him nervous himself. He stood up a second later and took his cup.

“Let’s change to a more covered place.” Magnus whispered to the other man who nodded while his shoulders sank. Alec bit his lips before he stood up to follow Magnus. They took their coffee and went to a table in the back corner of the Café. Alec set down in silence and Magnus placed himself at the opposite of the table. The Warlock still hadn’t even great him properly and the silence became uncomfortable when he could hear every tiny noise from himself drinking a sip of his coffee.

“You are right, it is still warm.” He told him with a smile to break the silence. Softly he then laid his hand over Alec’s again holding the cup and starting to flicker more.

“Thank you. I mean~ for taking me out on this date.” He said still soft in hope to calm him down and to show him that he liked the idea. But Alec’s hands just started to flicker more. Sending tiny lightning’s over Magnus hand now as well.

“No! I mean~ uhm ~ that is not a date! Don’t count that as a date please.”

Magnus blinked twice.

“Okay, fine. This is not a date. But you should still calm down Alexander.” He said in this voice only Magnus spoke his name. Alec fought down the tears and felt something started to break inside him.

“Hey it’s okay. Let’s uhm~ take a sip and start again.”

Magnus got more and more concerned about the handsome Warlock. Magnus took the symbolic next sip, but Alec wasn’t even able to do so.

“So why am I here? You said it’s a kind of emergency but private. Since I seemed to assume wrong, what is all this about?” he said taking another sip, to at least try to show his calm, so Alec might be able to calm down too.

Alec’s eyes widened.

“No. I’m sorry. It’s nothing. I can’t” Alec jumped up. Magnus was too confused for the first moment. The next he saw his coffee spilling all over the table after Alec had pushed the cup out of his hand.

“Don’t drink more. And don’t follow me. I should have never asked you to come here. I’m sorry. We~ we can’t meet again. I’m sorry Magnus.” Alec gulped down his tears when he ran off. Magnus had tried to say something anything, but his tongue had felt numb. He had tried to catch Alec to hold him back, but Alec was already gone. His whole live seem to have slow down.

“What did you do?” he mumbled inaudible when he slipped from the seat.

“Please don’t lea~”

But Magnus didn’t come further. When he hit the ground his vision started to blurry completely.

 

“Look, look what I have found here, a little poisoned Shadowhunter. Don’t worry; I’ll take care of you, Magnus Bane.”


	11. Truth~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little early Christmas present for y'all who read my FanFic  
> have a good time reading it  
> and   
> I wish y'all a Merry Christmas~  
> may your Christmas days be wonderful and full of warm light

**_Some hours before~_ **

****

Alec was on his way home or better said he was on his way to the hotel his family was right now. It wasn't safe in the place they called their home for so long. But when the Shadowhunters finally had sent Azazel back to hell, Magnus would tell him and they could go back to their normal life. At least his family would be able to do so, but he wouldn't want to think about what would happen to him then.  
While he went on to the inner city and away from the Institute, he was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't even noticed that somebody followed him. A whistle finally caught his attention. When he turned he could see Azazel coming over to him.  
"You shouldn't be here, Magnus." he said silently and rushing back to him.  
"I don't want them to think you are a traitor."  
The person Alec thought was again the disguised Shadowhunter stopped directly in front of him. He made a little circle with his hand and then closed it.  
"So is he the reason why you betrayed me and ran to the Shadowhunters. I wouldn't have known that this particular Shadowhunter is Magnus Bane. That is a great news, son."  
Alec gulped. He shocked the moment he could see the eyes of his father. It was then when he knew that this wasn't Magnus but it was already too late. Whatever Azazel had done to him, he wasn't able to move his feet. It felt as if they were stuck in the ground even that they wasn't.  
"Father." Alec gasped panicking inside.  
"Right."  
"I don't work for you anymore. You plan is horrible and I won’t be a part of it."  
"Maybe we should talk about that by a drink. What do you think?" Azazel said and released the Warlock. He could have run now, but maybe when the Shadowhunters were already looking for him, they would find them here and they could overrun Azazel. And even if not, when he would go to his family now, he would lead Azazel directly to them. Was running even a choice?  
Alec puffed. No, he had no save place to run to.  
"I'll take that as a yes." His father knew well enough that Alec couldn't move against him. He knew about his problem with his magic and that he couldn't control it. At least nothing bad would happen when he was near this man. His family and Magnus would be safe.  
Nobody would get hurt.

  
"We need this bar, so get out, all of you." Azazel shouted, when he entered a bar nearby. Alec looked at him and then to the bar-keeper.  
"Who do you think you are to tell me what I have to do in my own bar?"  
Azazel smirked demonic. He turned his hand and every single human in this bar went down. Gasping for air they just died.  
Alec screamed inside and his magic started to flicker.  
"Concentrate." Azazel gave him another slap and Alec looked up to him.  
"You~ you killed them all."  
"I did and do you want to know why? Because I can and they are not relevant. We also need their blood for the sacrifice. But before we collect it, we will talk. Sit." Azazel pointed to the bar before he walked behind to mix two drinks.  
For a moment his father looked like a normal guy mixing some drinks as a barkeeper. But there were too many dead body’s again to let this fantasy stay longer than a few seconds. Alec gulped down his nausea.  
"Talk~ fast please."  
"I don't like to be rushed. But I will come to the point fast. Drink."  
"I don't drink."  
"Oh right, the control your magic thing."  
"I don't like it here." Alec muttered in hope to got away from all this dead.  
Azazel didn't listen or just didn't care.  
He took four things out of the pocket of his suit jacket and laid them in front of Alec. There was a hair needle, a comic book, a handbag and a CD. If anybody else had looked at it, they might have thought that Azazel went shopping and just grabbed what came to his hand, totally random. But Alec knew better. He knew every single piece. They all belong to his family. His eyes went over the pieces and then up to Azazel.  
"Now, son, you do know why you will help me. I can track every one of them and don't think that is all I took from your old home. Your family knew so less about magic, it was nearly too easy."  
Alec closed his eyes, giving up.  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"I want you to bring me Magnus Bane."

 

**_In the here and now_ **

 

"You know that he lied to us." Ragnor couldn't hold on any longer. Catarina sighted.  
"Magnus is in love. He doesn't think rational. And you know him. He had always followed his heart."  
"I know. That is why he is the perfect Parabatai for me. But he never lied to me before. Maybe this love blinds him too much for the facts. He was never truly in love before. There are no reasons for him to trust this Alec. He can't even know him that good, I had felt it sooner."  
"My dear Ragnor always a man of facts."  
"At least they don't lie to me."  
"I don't know if that is true or not, but~" she held Ragnor back und turned him towards her. Her hand landed soft on his chest when she looked up to him.  
"What do your heart tells you?"  
Ragnor closed his eyes and tried to just feel.  
"I can trust my Parabatai."  
"See. He might have had lied and he might have helped Alec to escape, but he would never work with a greater demon. We should trust him, that Alec wouldn't do that either."  
"You are right, but his heart still let him do strange things. Let us just chase this warlock."  
"We will find Alec and bring him back, if possible."  
The Shadowhunters walked on with their mission.  
Maryse let out the breath she had held. She had hid when she had seen them coming but she was too far away to hear everything. Much of their talk didn't made sense for her, but two words she heard clearly.  
-Warlock - and - Alec -  
The Shadowhunters were chasing her son! She had to be fast.

 

Magnus groaned. His head felt like someone has used it as a punching ball. Still dizzy he opened his eyes and tried to look around. Only a small light came to him from somewhere outside the bars. Bars? He opened his eyes completely and looked around more awake.  
He was in a cell with three stone walls and one out of metal bar. It seemed to be an old one, but well maintained. It was empty without even a bed in it what also would declare why his back hurt again. He must have lain on the cold stone for hours. His hands were cuffed and his Stele and Seraph dagger nowhere to be seen. Outside of the cell he could see a larger room with old furniture, but nobody was in there. Light came from outside the room. When he sharpened his sense he could hear someone breathing and noticed he was wrong. There was someone in there and the light didn't come from outside of the large room. It was more like a fizzling and flickers from beside his cell.  
Magnus stood up and fight back his dizziness.  
"Is that you Alec?"  
The Warlock gulped. The Shadowhunter had called him Alexander since he knew his full name and he liked it. He must be angry, when he didn't even use his name proper. At least Alec interpreted it into this one word, but he would fully understand it.  
"I know you are there, so come over here and tell me what this is all about."  
"I'm sorry." the Warlock said silently before he stepped in front of the cell bars. He had lowered his eyes, because he couldn't look to the kind Shadowhunter he betrayed. As Magnus saw that it really was Alec and he was outside the cell, his mind jumped back. He had risk everything and for what?  
"I saved you." Magnus said disappointed and angry. "I trusted you, I ~" he bit his lips to not say the words. He still did love Alec but to be betrayed like that broke his heart.  
"Tell me that I wasn't fully wrong. You didn't send us into a trap knowingly, did you? You aren't behind all this, are you Alec?"  
The Warlock let his shoulder sank.  
"No, I knew nothing about the trap. That was Azazel. He found out that I betrayed him but it is irrelevant now anyways."  
"What do you mean Alec? Why am I in this cell? What~" A well dressed man who smelled like demon walked into the large room and let Magnus went silent.  
"Our prisoner is awake. Great."  
"Azazel!" Magnus let out like a curse and Alec stepped back from the cell bars. Magnus next look to him pierced his heart like a dagger. Magnus understand that he was the prisoner of Azazel and that it was Alec’s fault. The Warlock looked away. He couldn't handle the look the Shadowhunter gave him.  
"Why am I here?"  
"You are here because your people can't come into my way. They are disturbing and your father is the one who can send them away."  
"He won’t do that. He would rather lose one Shadowhunter than to have you walking free on earth or ruin the world with your plan."  
"So you told them?"  
Alec said nothing.  
"Well I'm sure you are different. You are everything he has, so never underestimate parents love. And on the other way, you are another means of pressure against him."  
If it would have been possible Alec now would have sunk into earth and never came back.  
"We have to prepare everything. We will do the sacrifices down here. Prepare everything. I'll be back soon. But don't think you will be alone in here." Azazel said and they both could hear some smaller demons sneaking around outside through the corridor.  
When Azazel went off Alec walked over to a small table and took some chalks before he started to draw the hexagram on the ground. Magnus puffed angry.  
"You aren't the one behind all of that, but I now know why it doesn't matter anymore. You really work for him. You are worst, his footman. Great! Do you have no respect for yourself?" disgusted Magnus said to him. Alec sank together, hanging on all four down on the floor.  
"You know nothing." Alec whispered.  
"I know what I saw. You are nothing then a disappointment. You are not worth of my l~"  
Alec’s hands had started to flicker when he stood up. He turned to him and Magnus stepped back. There they were again, this lost sad eyes that he had seen the first day they meet. His heart hurt. He did that to him. He never had wanted this.  
"You don't need to tell me what I already know. I know I'm worthless. I know that all of that isn't right. I don't want to do it. Did you even thought about the fact that I don't have a choice."  
"You always have a choice."  
"He threatened my family. He knows how to find them and he will kill every one of them, if I don't do as he asked. And I have no idea or even the power to defeat him." Magnus gulped.  
"Is that the reason you brought me here?" He was still not happy, but it was different this time. He felt worthless himself now, not more worth than someone else. He was just a Shadowhunter, but he had hoped to be more to Alec.  
"I didn't bring you here."  
Magnus rolled his eyes disbelieving.  
"It was my job to put you asleep and then bring you here, yes. But I couldn't do it. I just wished I had never texted you in the first place or drugged the coffee. I had hoped you wouldn't have drunk too much to get sleepy. That you could run before he would find you. But he was already there. I had brought you out of the café if I had known."  
Magnus turned away not knowing what to think. It was all so confusing.  
"You could let me out now."  
"No, the demons outside would kill you. You are saver in there. He won’t harm you that is the deal, I made, my condition."  
Magnus looked back. His eyes softened but still confused.  
"I don't know what I should think of all of that. But you make a mistake. "  
Alec turned back to the ritual hexagram he started to draw.  
"I know. I just don't know what else I could do." he just wasn't a fighter and the only power he had he couldn't trust. And what was the different between helping Azazel or ruin the world the next time he loses control. At least with this way nobody he loved would get hurt.

 

"You asked us to come back, Sir." Ragnor said straightened beside Catarina.  
"Loss and Fell you both are near friends of my son?" Asmodeus declared more than he asked. They both nodded.  
"I have to ask you something private and that can't leave this room."  
Catarina looked to Ragnor, who didn't look back.  
"Magnus is missing. Do you have any idea where he might have gone?"  
"He is not in his room? He was supposed to rest." Catarina said worried.  
"We don't know where he might have gone. But I'm sure he is searching the Warlock."  
Asmodeus eyes became small. This Warlock had a grip on his son he neither could understand nor did he appreciate it in any way.  
"The Warlock again." he mumbled.  
"I'm sure he heard that he escaped and went after him like everyone else." Catarina lied.  
"Do you think the same Fell?"  
Ragnor bit his lip.  
"I'm sure he went after him. But I can't feel him clear, so I don't know where he is."  
For a short moment Asmodeus looked worried but he wiped it away a second after.  
"I want you both to track him. Use your Parabatai bound to find him if necessary. But nobody can know about it. You will official search for this Warlock and if you find him too bring him back. But your first priority will be my son."  
They both nodded and for a short time Catarina looked back to their boss, after they were dismissed. She had seen the worry of the man that was supposed to be a leader without feelings. The first of the Shadowhunters of this Institute who had learned to never follow his feelings, like them. Or at least not let themselves lead by them.

 

"No father, I won’t do the spell, I can try it without it."  
" You’re magic is unpredictable. Without the spell you can't control your magic. And I can't trust you anymore. In fact I never trusted you ,son."

Alec looked to his father disbelieving. There was a time he had looked up this demon. And even when he was afraid to lose him again, when he came back. Even that he knew who he was and what he was capable of, in some ways Alec had always trusted him. He still was his father.  
"What? But why? I came with you. I let you teach me and did everything you asked for. I wanted to learn from you."  
"Yes, but what?"  
"What?"  
"What did you want to learn from me?"  
"I wanted to learn how I can control my powers."  
"Even now you don't trust me enough to tell me the truth."  
He walked a bit over to Magnus cell und lifted him up with his magic. Without touching him he started to choke him. Magnus gasped for air, trying to free himself from the invisible string.  
"You are not supposed to harm him, you promised. Let him down!"  
"I'm a demon, I lied. This characteristic you have from me, as it seems. Are you really surprised son?"  
"I know what you are. I know demons lie. That's why we made a deal."  
"Oh right, the deal were I'm not allowed to kill him when you bring him to me." Azazel said letting him down a bit before he pull him up again and let his choke get stronger.  
"The deal says you are not allowed to harm him."  
"If you would bring him to me.” Azazel completed. “You didn't fulfill your part of the deal. So I don't have to fulfill mine. The deal is off. Tell me the truth."  
"Let him down! Let him down and I'll tell you."  
Azazel let Magnus down on his feet but still held him.  
"I wanted to learn how to seal my magic. But I know I have to get rid of them, it's a curse. I never wanted it." he said and looked to Magnus now, who seemed to want to say something but had not enough air to do so.  
"I never wanted to hurt someone but that is all my magic does."  
Azazel let go of Magnus who sunk down to his feet breathing hard.  
"When you help me your wish will be fulfilled."  
Alec looked to Magnus gulping; he never wanted any of this.  
"Why should I trust you?"  
"Because it was my plan from the beginning and you don't really have a choice, do you?" Azazel said wandering to the door.  
"Prepare yourself for the ritual. Use the spell. You will be free after the ritual."  
Alec let his shoulder sunk and nodded. Azazel looked to them for a moment, but none of them would be a thread.  
"I'll see you on the rooftop in an hour."

 

Ragnor opened the top buttons of his vest and shirt and took the scarf from his neck.  
"Are you sure about that?" Catarina had her Stele in her hand when she sad on his bed.  
"I can't track him the normal way, so I'll try that. And I know the risks, but I won’t weaken my Parabatai bound. I read enough as you know, to know what I can do and what not."  
"Theoretical."  
"Like always." he answered nearly cold, but Catarina knew her friend well enough. She stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Why do you want to find him so desperately?"  
"It's our mission."  
"Ragnor, you know it's me you are talking to."  
"The last words I said to him weren't the friendliest once. If he is out there and I can't track him the normal way, something must block him. And that means trouble to nearly 100 %. I don't want these words become the last once we ever spoke."  
"Sit down~ and we will begin." she told him. She could see the thanks in his eyes, even that he didn't said it. He freed his shoulder from the clothes and sat down on the bed. Catarina put her medicine stuff on the night stand and turned to him. Softly she started to trace the Parabatai Rune on Ragnor’s right shoulder.

 

"Alexander~"  
When Alec was about to go, he heard the Shadowhunter behind him. Magnus voice was still rough from the choking. Alec couldn't look to his eyes, so he just stopped walking off but didn't even turn. Magnus had heard the struggle of Alec and how hard he still tried to resist. How much Alec himself was a prisoner even that he walked seemingly free around.  
"I trust you, Alexander." He said, meaning it. The Warlock turned to him and walked over to him.  
"Why should you?"  
"I know you will do the right thing."  
"I don't even know what the right thing is anymore. I can't go against him. I can't control it. I'll destroy everything. This is my change to lose my curse."  
Magnus lifted himself up and came over to the cell, using his last power.  
"Your magic isn't a curse. It is a part of you. And it is beautiful." he said reaching through the bars and laid his hand soft on Alec’s cheek.   
Alec looked up to him.  
"But I can't risk hurting you."  
"You never hurt me and you never will. I know it; you only have to trust yourself, Alexander."  
"How?" The Warlock closed his eyes snuggling soft in the hand on his cheek, calming alone from this small touch.  
"We will find a way, together. But we have to defeat Azazel first."  
"How should we? So many of your kind were killed only by his trap. He is too mighty."  
"The last time, we didn't have a mighty Warlock on our side."  
"No~ no no no no~" Alec stepped back.  
"Alexander~ I know you are afraid, but hear me out. I know a way to defeat Azazel. He has a weak point but I'll need my stele and a bow and arrow. Can you bring me this?"  
Alec thought about it and nodded unsure. Magnus waited, before he looked directly to Alec.  
"I want to be honest with you. Bow and arrow alone won’t be enough to defeat Azazel. I'll need your magic, your help to put enough power in it to defeat him."

Alec gulped and shook his head slightly.  
"Magnus, I~ I can't. I mean~ I just can't."  
The Shadowhunter again reached through the bars and catched his hand this time.  
"You said you trust me." Alec looked up, tightening softly his grip around Magnus hand that held his.  
"Then trust me on this. I'll help you to control your magic." The Warlock could feel the soft stroke of Magnus thumb over the back of his hand. He bit his lip.  
"I'll find a bow and arrows for you. And I can get your Stele." He let his hand slip out of Magnus hand.  
" About the rest I have to think."  
Magnus nodded, when Alec turned and left. Whatever happened, at least he wouldn't want Magnus be unarmed.

 

When Alec had left, Azazel was still not there. Magnus sat down in the empty cell and lean back against the wall. He closed his eyes. Everything would have been easier if he had a bit rest and some food. He knew he would need a steady hand to make this shoot. But he won’t have it not with his still injured back, no sleep and everything that flew through his mind. That was the main reason why he needed Alec’s help. That and that he had to proof Alec something. He was braver then he thought and Magnus believed in him. He believed that Alec could control his magic, if he needed to at least with him. He never thought about why it was like that, but he liked it. But now where he had time, he started to let his thoughts wander this path. He didn't come far.  
The scream of slashed demons came to him, shortly before a man he knew entered the room.  
"Really. We fight to get you out of here and you just sit there and sleep. Maybe we should let you in there, my old friend." Ragnor said with an ironic undertone. Magnus lifted himself up and came to the bars. He smiled.  
"There was no demon in here and I had nothing to do." he gave as a lame excuse.  
Catarina came in shortly after now and looked to the boys.  
"Come on Ragnor, open the cell. We don't know how much time we have until they'll notice the killed demons." The Shadowhunter took out his Stele and draw a Rune on the lock. The door jumped open instantly. But instead of running out of the cell, Magnus stepped back, his face full of the thoughts.  
"What are you waiting for?" Catarina now said coming nearer.  
"I can't."  
"Not again because of this Warlock." Ragnor guessed and Magnus looked to him.  
"Exactly because of him. I promised him that we can fight Azazel together."  
"Are you sure he will help you? He fled with this greater demon, it wouldn't be the first time. And as much as I want to believe in your judgment~" Catarina talked on but Magnus stopped her.  
"I did it."  
"You did what?"  
"The Azazel you saw on the break out video that was me. Alec didn't want to come with me as long as he thought I was Azazel. He is on our side."  
"So you did break him out." Ragnor determined.  
"Yes and I'm sorry that I lied, you were right."  
"It was stupid, but we have other sorrows right now. How can we help?"  
Magnus smiled, that his Parabatai was on his side again calmed him down enough to find the confident that he for sure could do the Arrowshot at Azazel and hit the right spot. He would still need Alec's help and more for sure couldn't be wrong. And he knew that this discussion didn't end with this, he would have to declare himself to them another time. But as his Parabatai had said, it wasn’t the time now. Magnus cleared his mind.  
"Back up would be great. You should go for now, but when you see Alec coming back, call the Institute. They might need time but if we don't make it they have to stop Azazel. Alec and I will be on the rooftop if I heard it right. There are smaller demons everywhere I guess. Can you both clear the floors when you see blue lightning’s on the rooftop. Then the fight will have begun and let’s say Azazel is enough for both of us~"  
"So we will distract the other demons and keep them away from up there." Catarina assumed. Magnus nodded.  
"I hate to be the distraction so if anything goes wrong, I see you at the rooftop." Ragnor pointed out without discussion. He for sure wouldn't let his Parabatai die and he would know if he got hurt.  
"Be careful, Magnus." Catarina meant, looking to her friend.  
The Shadowhunter nodded, before his friends left. He leaned on the door but didn't let it close proper, to be able to run if necessary. Then he waited for Alec.

 

"So you are the ones who killed my little demons?" the greater Demon looked down from the rooftop, with surprise. The two persons where clearly Shadowhunter, but they didn't freed Magnus as one of their own nor did they captured his son. Something must go on and Azazel didn't like it when someone acted behind his back. He transformed in a swarm of moths and flew down from the rooftop, to the wall ruin where the Shadowhunters hid behind.  
"Good evening Shadowhunter." he said now standing directly in front of the waist high wall, spitting the last words towards them.  
"May I ask what you wanted inside my home without even saying hello?"  
Ragnor and Catarina stood up and gulped. They both knew exactly who Azazel was. And even that they didn't show it. They knew too much of what he was capable of. Every move could be their last or his if they were very lucky.  



	12. Beginning~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the mean cliffhanger of the last Chapter  
> I tried to go on with the FanFic before the next year starts~  
> and here it is
> 
> Have Fun!

When the door of the large room swung open with a loud bash Magnus jump up. He had sat down on the cold ground to wait for Alec only some minutes ago. Did Azazel notice something? Would there plan end before it even started?  
But it wasn't the greater demon that ran into the room and towards the cell. It was Alec a bow and quiver in his right Hand and his Stele in the other. When the Warlock spoted him his eyes showed releave and surprise.  
"You look surprised to see me in here."  
Alec blushed a bit and looked aside.  
"I thought you~ the demons out there are dead and I ~ I thought you fleed. I mean~ uhm~"  
"You were worried I would leave you?"  
Alec pressed his lips together, but didn't say a word.  
"I could have fleed." Magnus said. "But I couldn't leave you alone."  
Alec eyes came back to Magnus in surprise but his smile was soft. He believed him.  
"My friends came here. They will help us, but we need the surprise on our side, so we will do everything Azazel wants from us until we strike."  
Alec was still faszinated that the Shadowhunters stayed for him. Unable to talk he just nodded and gave Magnus bow, quiver and the Stele. Magnus took of his jacket and rolled up the longsleeve he still wore. Then he traced an Iratze on his arm.  
"That is way better." he whispered before he put on the jacket again. Feeling the curiouse eyes of Alec on him, he looked up.  
"Healing Rune. I was still wounded from the trap. But it will be okay now."  
Then he went on with the Bow and Arrow he got from Alec. It wouldn't be perfect without the adamas but with Alec's magic it would work.  
"I never said sorry for it. I wished I had never told you about it, so you woudn't have been hurt." Alec had wrapped his arms around him and looked aside while he mumbled the words.  
"It's not your fault, Alexander. You didn't know. And thanks to you we even know about the plans from Azazel. There is nothing you have to be sorry about."  
Alec sighed.  
"I still don't get you. I only bring you trouble but you are still here. Why?"  
Magnus stopped runeing the bow and looked up.  
"I like you." he said looking aside the second Alec looked directly to him.  
"Maybe more as I would admit right now." Magnus mumbled which let the Warlock look openmouthed towards him, still silent.  
"But that doesn't matter right now. We have a greater demon to fight. Uhm you will be on my side and help me with your magic, right?"  Alec still hadn't given him an anser to this.  
"Uhm I~ I will be by your side." he said and talked on faster when he noticed how it sounded. "Uhm~ but I don't know about my magic. I can't control it, what if I use it and I blow us all up." he told his conceairn.  
"As long as you blow Azazel up along with us, we still would win."  
Alec looked shook.  
"Don't worry, I clearly prefer not to get blown up by anyone. But I need your magic. And I trust you. These wepons are okay but they are no Shadowhunters weapons. They will do fine with the runes, but not good enough to kill a greater demon."

Alec clearly didn’t trust himself or his magic. He didn’t even understand how Magnus could be so sure about it.  
"Can't your friends get some better weapons?"  
"That would take too long and they have to be near, since we don't know when Azazel will bring us up to the rooftop. They have to clear the demons while we fight against Azazel. I don't want to be attacked by minor demons while we try to kill a Prince of Hell."  
"You will kill him."  
"He will be send back to hell. I don't know if it is even possible to kill a prince of hell." Skeptic given Alecs look right now Magnus inspected the Warlock.  
"You aren't concerned about him, are you?"  
"Uhm no!" Alec said far to fast.  
Magnus began to get unsure.  
"Will you enchant my arrows when I shoot at Azazel? I have to hit a very small point, but it also needs the power."  
Alec thought about it a moment.  
"I'll try, but you have to calm me down. That is by now nearly the only option to controle it. Besides a spell~ but that doesn't feel right." maybe he should still use the spell to control his powers.  
Magnus smiled.  
"I'll try~"  
Alec wasn't convinced.  
"under one condition."  
The Warlock didn't like this whole, deal making thing.  
"You owe me a hot drink, my choice."  
Now Alec couldn't other than smile.  
"Fine, if that works and I don't blow us up. I owe you a drink. One without a potion."  
Magnus smiled soft.

 

It didn't take long until Azazel came to them. Magnus had disguised the Bow and quiver. Even a greater demon shouldn't be able to look through it. The demon ignored him more ore less anyways.  
"Are you ready Alec?"  
The Warlock looked to the Shadowhunter and then to the ground.  
"Yes I am." he said quietly and was about to turn to the door. He knew Magnus would come after him when they were on their way to the rooftop. He knew about the opened door.  
"Where do you go?" Azazel asked a bit harder then normal.  
"The rooftop, you said we will do the ritual there."  
"Right. But at first we have to do the sacrifices. And that we will do here."  
"Uhm~ right." Alec gulped. He had hoped the blood from the people of the bar would have been enough. He had hoped his father only wanted to gave him something to do down here.  
"How will it work? Will we spill the blood like… uhm… the last time."  
Magnus raised his eyebrown, but Alec couldn't look to him.  
"I have something better and more potend than the blood of this junk from the bar." The greater demon said with a devlishly smile. Then he whistle sharp. Two Ravener demons stepped inside but they weren't alone.  
"Place them there and don't forget the cuffs" Azazel said pointing to two of the chains that were ready for sacrifices inside the place that Alec has marked with a hexagram.  
"No!" Alec could hear Magnus yell.  
"You won't harm them." the Shadowhunter yell to Azazel trying to resist to blow their plan by running out of his cell and to his friend and his Parabatai. They were unconcious, but alive, for now.

 

"You are right, Shadowhunter. I won’t harm them." Azazel said and walked over to Alec. When he conjured a dagger and held it towards Alec, his eyes blackend.  
"You will kill them, Alec." the prince of hell demanded. Magnus gasped disbelieving when Alec took the dagger with his shaking hand.  
"Show me that you are prepared for the ritual and that you are on the right side. They are just Shadowhunters, like the one who killed~"  
Azazel gasped when he felt the dagger in his stomach. Alec stumbled backwards. He had seen Magnus reaction and it had broken his heart. He wasn't a murderer and he for sure wouldn't kill Magnus friends. But that he just stabbed his father. To feel Azazels black blood running over his fingers, left him gulping. How could he?

  
It was when Azazel laught that he looked up again.  
"I'm a Prince of Hell you can't kill me with a simple dagger. What were you thinking?" Azazels eyes hardened again when he took out the dagger. Let it clatter to the ground he started to go after Alec.  
"So you chosed the hard way? As you wish. I'll rip your magic apart and there is nothing you can do~"  
Alecs eyes widened when Azazel got pushed aside. Magnus literally jumped into him.  
"Run Alec! Just run!"  
The Warlock turned to the door and ran. He stopped at the door. His eyes flew back to Magnus who crushed into a stack of wooden boxes.  
Everything in him screamed when he ran over to Magnus.  
Azazel dragged Magnus up with his demonic magic. The Shadowhunter gasped for air.  
"Run Alexander!" he managed to press out unglammering his bow and arrow to hopefully be able to shoot one arrow before he got unconques.

Alec didn’t hear, he ran back to him.  
"I wont go anywhere." He heard the Warlock scream up to him grapping his angle. He could feel the lightnings wandering over his leg.  
Magnus wasn't able to speak more but he managed to put a thankfull smile on his lips.  
"Let him down!" Alec yelled turning to his father after he nodded to the Shadowhunter.  
"Why should I when I can squeeze him slowly to death?" Magnus yelled and nearly lost the grip of his bow while his arrow clattered to the ground. The lightnings became stronger and burned his leg. Alec had to focus and to calm down if this should work.  
"I wonder if I will be able to crush him or if you blow him up before I'm able to do so." Alec looked to the leg he had grabbed and backed of the next second. He saw the tattered cloth and the burning marks beyond. And he panicked. The lightnings shot around him. He flew headless through the corner of the room to get away as far as possible from Magnus.  
"Alexander~" the Shadowhunter let out in pain, more because of the hurt to see the Warlock like this, than of the pain he felt from Azazels grip. The corner started to fill up with blue white light and lightnings flickered over the wall and more and more into the room.  
He had to get to Alec. He had to help him. Magnus was even ready to throw his bow at Azazel out of despair, when the grip was gone and he fell to the ground.  
"You are done!" he could here Catarinas voice. She stood behind the prince of hell. The dagger Azazel had throw away earlier with a hard grip in her hand now stucked in the back of the greater demon who screemed.  
A warm feeling came to him when he felt his Parabatai Rune glowing after Ragnor had activated it. The healing Rune Ragnor draw on his own skin let Magnus recover faster. He had to take care of Alec. Jumping up with a thankful nod towards his Parabatai he grabbed his arrow and was about to ran over to the Warlock when he heard the next words of Azazel.  
"You better shouldn't have miss, Shadowhunter." the greater demon spit out punshing his ellbow right into Catarinas face. She stumbled back. Turning to her he twisted his fingers. Gasping Catarina fell to the ground. Magnus hesitated.  
"I got this. Go!" he could Ragnor hear who grabbed his Stele harder. The hand cuffs clattered down when he opened them. Activating one Rune after another the fight began.  
Magnus nodded and turned to the flickering light that filled the whole corner by now.

Alec held his head covered in his arms.  Cowered in the corner and shaking. Everything he feard just started to happen. They won't defeat his father. He had hurt Magnus. He was about to lose his control. He would blow them up. He would kill the friends of Magnus. Magnus would die because of him.  
"Alexander!"

Magnus yelled runing right into the cupola of lightning's. Crushing to his knees in front of the Warlock he felt the burning fire of the lightning's all over his body. He swallowed the pain and wrapped his arms around Alec.  
"It's okay. Everything is okay. I'm here. I'm okay." he whispered to him, when Alec shivered. The Warlock started to breath. Still shaking he calmed down a bit.  
"I~"  
"Shh~ not now." Magnus gave back and losened the hug.  
"My friends fight Azazel, but we have to help them. Can you do that? For me?"  
Alec blinked away his upcoming tears. Again he took a deep breath while the lightning's only flickered around his hands. He nodded still insecure. But he at least had to try, right?  
Magnus looked back over his shoulder. Azazel definitiv had too much fun to fight his nearly unarmed Parabatai. He could have easily killed Ragnor, but he liked to play with him, while his friend must think he had a chance.

  
Then Ragnor stopped. Grapping his head he screamed. Magnus could feel the pain and gasped.  
"We have to do it now." Magnus commanded, pain in his voice. He grabbed his bow and arrow, turning to Azazel. His head left him dizzy when he stood up. He tumbled.  Alec's hands grabbed his shoulders steadiing him. The pain rose. Magnus wasn't even able to hold the bow steady.  
The Shadowhunter yelled.  
"Magnus? Did I ~ what is~"  
Taking a deep breath he managed to speak.  
"Ragnor, he is my Parabatai. We are bound."  Magnus gulped falling down to his knees. Alec came with him. Still his bow in his hand he grabbed his shoulder.  
"He is dieing. I can feel it."  
Alec held his breath. He hesitated for a second.  
"Our only chance is to kill Azazel, right? To sent him back?"  
Magnus nodded, still in pain.  
His Parabatai screemed. Magnus felt the burn of Alec's hands on his shoulder. The Warlock's breathe went calm.  
"Stay up!" Alec commanded, crawling his fingers in Magnus shoulders, while his lightning's were about to spark over them, leaving burning marks through his cloth and on his skin.  
When the pain from Alec’s lightnings was gone he stood. Magnus breathed hard. Something was missing, but he felt better, stronger.  
"Help me. I can't do it without you." Alec now said struggle to held his control.  
Ragnors screem brought Magnus back. Straightening he tensioned the bow.  
"I'm with you." Magnus promised with a look over his shoulder. He believed in Alec, the Warlock could see it in his eyes.  
"Ready?" he could here him asked when the Shadowhunter aimed at Azazel.  
"Yes!"  
The arrow flew dunked in Alec's blue lightnings. It hit Azazel in the back. The Prince of hell screamed. Turning the grip of Ragnor faded.  
"No!"  
Alec gulped, still his hands on Magnus shoulder he wished he could have hide more behind him. Magnus free hand landet on Alec's one on his shoulder. Calming him down with soft strokes.  
Azazel's scream got louder. Ash smoke and blue lightning's bursted out of him. His black eyes full of hate. When the black smoke cleared he had vanished.

 

The whole room seemed to take a deep breath. Alec's lightning's vanished, when his hands fell off of Magnus shoulders. He made a step back. Magnus turned to him.  
"We did it." he said with a soft smile laying his hand on his cheek.  
"Yes~" Alec was still stunned from what hat happened. He was glad it was over, but Azazel still was his father and he had banished him to his own personal hell.

 

"Cat. Catarina~ no!"  
Ragnors rough voice cought their attention.  
"Cat!" Magnus remembered seeing her go down. He ran over to his friends and kneeled beside her. The female Shadowhunter didn't breath.  
"No. Don't die on me Cat. Not you." Magnus let out his pain. Ragnor began to freeze, the hurt still written all over in his face.  
Alec kneeled down beside them, completely insecure. Laying his hand at her neck he felt for the pulse.  
"Her pulse is weak, but it's there." he more whispered.  
"Help her." Magnus begged him, now holding her hand and squeezing it in fear.  
"No. I ~ I can't~" Alec was about to move back.  
"We risked our live for you! Help her!" Ragnor's voice had lost every patient and friendliness.  
Alec gulped but stayed.  
Magnus laid his hand on Alec's.  
"You can do it. You already did. You are her only hope."  
Alec felt his mouth went dry, he couldn't speak. It was something completely different to enchanten an arrow or to heal a person. He knew the spell because he had hoped to learn and use it one day, but he never did. Laying his other hand on Catarinas shoulder he closed his eyes. His blue lightning's crawled softly over Catarina's upper body. He had to believe or he would kill her. Magnus hand still layed on his hand caressing it soft.

  
Catarina gasped. Alec twitched back. The Parabatais sighed in relieve.  
"Thank you~" he could Magnus whisper, who gulped down his tears of happiness. Alec didn't know where to look. It was the first time he used his magic to really help somebody and felt it. When the Parabatai helped their friend up and hugged her happy, he stood up with them but turned away. There was nothing for him here now. He should go before the other Shadowhunters arrive. He had reached the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Why do you go?"  
Alec turned to Magnus.  
"My family is save now. I should tell them." he said, but it wasn't the whole truth. He would love to stay, but this place reminds him of his father death. And there was no place for him in the middle of the Shadowhunters who seem to know each other their whole life.  
"Oh, right. Sure you should tell them."  Magnus said and Alec nodded.

So that was it, the end of his story with the Shadowhunter. He would let him go. Sure, the demon was defeated. There was no reason why they should want to have anything to do with him. Even that he knew deep down inside him, that Magnus was different. He wasn't sure if he would see him again. He for sure has to pick up the pieces that Azazel had left. He would go back to his normal life and would have forgotten him soon. Alec didn't even blame him. That just was how his life always had been and it always was better for the ones around him.

  
"You know you still owe me a date, right?"  
Alec froze. He had thought Magnus were already gone. Turning towards him he could see the big smirk on Magnus’s lips.  
"You didn't think I had forgotten it, do you?"  
Alec couldn't help but smile.  
"No." he said soft.  
"Then I'll text you Time and Date?" Magnus went on.  
Alec nodded which let Magnus smile too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time a more soft ending without a big cliffhanger ^_^  
> Actually I planned a kiss at the end~ but it didn't fit  
> and I didn't wanted to rush things~
> 
> I also had planned to take a break bc I have plenty other FanFic ideas I like to write  
> and a lot of other stuff that will come up in January  
> but there are so many loose ends now   
> and I have plenty ideas for this FanFic  
> plus I love writing this one too much  
> so I'll go on  
> but I might not be able to write it as fast as I was before  
> so please be patient
> 
> Let me know what you think~ ^_^
> 
> Wish y'all a wonderful New Year's Eve  
> and have a Happy New Year


	13. Changes~

It has been two weeks since he had seen Alec the last time. He had written him only three days later that he would like to meet him for the date, but Alec hadn't answers. Maybe it was too early, Magnus had thought. Especially since the Institute still was searching for him. They wanted to question him. He wasn't hunted anymore, because of his help against Azazel but he had to declare and register himself. At least that was what his father had commanded. They had reasoned with the Clave but the question what exactly Alec knew about the villa where some of them died, was still open. But at least his father would hear Alec out and believed Ragnor, Catarina and his son.  
Magnus had written him another text at the next weekend, with the same reaction, namely nothing. After that he had felt hurt. In the last text he had written that Alec should send him a message if he still wanted to meet him and let him know if he didn't want to, so he could move on.  
That was a day ago.

  
"Do you again think about the Warlock." Catarina asked crossing her sword with Magnus's. She had recovered way too fast for his taste. Since the day after they killed Azazel she dragged him out to train. Ragnor mostly hid behinde his books, so only he was left. Magnus still didn't feelt fully recovered, even that he should. He felt week and wrong in an intangible way.  
"I know you are hurt Magnus." the medic Shadowhunter said, letting her sword sunk. "But if you don't train right and recover soon, Asmodeus will never let you out in the field again.”  
"You didn't told him, did you?"  
"Not now, but I have to give him a medical report at the end of this week. It is over two weeks now and you are still not yourself. Maybe you should try another path."  
Magnus looked to her asking.  
"You are Magnus Bane. Don't sit around and pitty yourself. Search for him or go out and get over him. Whatever you decide do it fast. And you know I tell you this as your friend." she said with a soft smile.  
"Enough training for today. Think and choose and I'll see you tomorrow." she ended the training and Magnus walked back to his room, again completely lost in his thoughts.

 

**_About two weeks ago_ **

In the night when they had sent Azazel back to hell, Alec had wanted to do nothing more than to walk home, but he couldn't.  
*I'm okay. Azazel is back in hell. Don't worry, I will come back, but I can't right now. I'm sorry, Alec.*  
He had sent this text to his siblings, but they wouldn't let him go. He should have never taken the phonecall that came seconds after his message.  
"Alec you will come back now!" it was his mothers voice.  
"Mom, I wish I could, but~"  
"Alexander Gideon Lightwood a no is not an option."  
Alec had let his shoulders sunk. He had hoped that he would be able to find a way to get rid of his magic before he came back. He might be able to controle it a bit near Magnus, but who knows when he could see the Shadowhunter the next time. And even him he had hurted. Also he still was hunted by the other Shadowhunter. And even that Magnus had flirted with him; Alec didn't believe that it would last forever. Because why should such a magnific man like Magnus chose him of all. And if he would let his guard down he would possible let the world explode when Magnus let him fall. Before he could come back to his family and even try it with Magnus he had to find a way. But his mother didn't let him an option. He had walked back to the old police station were they had fight against Azazel. The Shadowhunters would be here soon, but the three where already gone. He looked around and soon he had found what he had searched for.  
Alec grabbed the spell book and ran, taking a small bottle of blood with him, which they still hadn't used. He gulped shortly when his way led him to the abandon warehouses at the old harbor.

 

"What happened?" Asmodeus asked when his son and Catarina got into his office uphold by Ragnor. They let them sat down on the couch with a hand sign.  
"We did it father." Magnus spoke first. He still was exhausted and his back hurted. He felt weak but he was home now. Catarina had still trouble to breathe properly, so she kept her words to a minimum. Ragnor tapped away the little bloodstream that ran out of his nose for the uncountable time. He never had such a headache, but he still told them he was fine.  
"You did what? You weren't even supposed to be outside the Institute, Magnus.”  
"Excuse me sir." Ragnor now said. "If Magnus hadn’t gone out there we had never been able to track him and had never found Azazel."  
"Declare it."  
"He held me captured. But Alec helped us. We defeted Azazel together. We couldn't have done it without his help."  
"I wouldn't be alive, if he hadn't healed me."  
Asmodeus looked at the three Shadowhunters sceptical.  
"Go to the medics and let them patch you up. I'll deside what to do with all the information after I read your detailed report."  
His father was clearly surprised about how everything had ended. But he was glad that Azazel was defeated and he knew that the three Shadowhunters will need rest. He only didn't know how to act with everything that happened with this Warlock. He was trouble that was clear. But if he was a victum too, he couldn't hunt him.

 

"Alec~ " Izzy nearly stormed to her brother and dragged him into her arms. Jace smirkes shortly before he strolled over and laid his arms around his siblings.  
"I'm glad you are back brother.”  
"I'm glad to be back." Alec said when he hugged his sibblings back. When their mom came to the living room his siblings made space. His mother also dragged him into her arms, soft and relieved.  
"It is good to see you again, mom."  
"Alec. I'm glad you are alive. When I heard that Azazel was sent back to hell~” she spoke worried, but never ended the sentence. “It is good to have you back, son."  
"Alec?" a sleepy Max came into the room. Maryse let go of Alec so he would be able to greet his youngest brother. When Max saw his brother he was surprised. Then he turned and pressed his lips together.  
"Brother." he could hear Alec say, when he came over to him. Max eyes widened.  
"You said I'm not your brother."  
" I’m sorry. I was wrong.” Alec declared with a soft smile.  
Max eyes widened again when he smirked and looked to his brother.  
"I know." he said proud. "I knew it before you. I'm smarter than you~"  
Alec laught.  
"I guess you are." he said and dragged his youngest brother in his arms. Taking him up on his arm, he turned to the rest of his family.  
"Now that you are here, Alec. Everybody get dress and grab your things. We move."  
"Finally, I missed my stuff." Jace said.  
"Yes finally we can go home."  
"We wont go home." their mother interruped their happiness.  
"Why shouldn't we? Azazel is dead." Jace asked  
"But the Shadowhunters are not and I know they hunt Alec."  
"How do you?" Izzy let out before she pressed her lips together.  
"It doesn't matter. We move to another city, where nobody will find us. It is too dangerouse here."  
Alec let his head down.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm the only one they hunt. I can go, you will be~"  
"Nobody is safe here. They found one of us, they will find all of us and then we are all dead. Now grab your stuff and we will go." Their mother wouldn't discuss anything. They will have to talk to her another day. But Alec was okay with it. He knew it won’t be for long. At least with this he trusted Magnus. Whatever status their relationsship could or not could have, he would keep his promise and he would tell him when the Shadowhunters won’t hunt him anymore.

And that day, they hopefully would be able to come back. The day he might be able to go on that date.

 

She would never tell them. She wouldn't let them worry and especially she wanted them safe. None of her childreen sould come to the stupid idea to run after the man who killed their father. She had to save her kids first. Then she had to gain strengh and power, she had to do something but in the end she would go back to New York and hunt him down.  
It was the night when she had searched for her son. Maryse just had hide from the Shadowhunters, before she met him. Or more ran into him.  
"Isn't that a surprise." Azazel had said with an ironic tone.  
"You have him right?"  
"It is also nice to see you again, Maryse."  
The woman didn't even answer him.  
"And yes, Alec is with me."  
"You have to let him go."  
"No. He owes me. And besides, you don't really want me to leave him alone right now, will you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"The Shadowhunters hunt your son."  
So it was her Alec who was hunted by the Shadowhunters. Maryse gulped when her tiny hope was crushed.  
"I'm the only one who will be able to hide and defent Alec. He will only survive when he is with me and he is still my son. You don't have to worry about him."  
"You are not better as the Shadowhunters."  
"If it only were random Shadowhunters." Azazel said more to himself, but clearly with the intention that Maryse heard him.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You still don't know do you, Maryse."  
"What?"  
"The name of the one who killed your husband."  
Maryse eyes widened.  
"I give you the name when you leave Alec with me. He will only be safe under my protection. Especially now when the one who killed your husband is one who chaces your son."  
Maryse breath stopped like her heart. Azazel was right. If the monster who killed her husband was after her son now, they won’t have a chance.    
"So what do you think, my sweet Maryse?"  
"You won't harm Alec. You will protect him even if it costs your life. And when he is safe you will let him go."  
"He is my son too Maryse."  
The woman nodded.  
"Seal it and tell me the name of the monster. I'll hunt the Shadowhunter down when it is time."  
Azazel smiled dark.  
"I knew there was a reason that I loved you Maryse."  
When they sealed it Azazel whispered the name of her husband murderer in Maryse ear. She would never forget it.  
But now since Azazel was dead, they had to leave town. She would come back one day, but now her children needs her and she had to protect them of all costs.  
   
Alec had got the first message of Magnus when they had not long ago arrived in Toronto. They had needed two complete days driving small streets and sleeping in small Motels that were that bad they didn't even had a rat problem anymore. But nothing of that mattered. They would be safe, that was all that matters.  
"This thing never makes a noise. Is it him?" Izzy teased Alec when she sat down on the couch beside him.  
"Who?"  
"We are not stupid. Your secret lover obviously." Izzy said quietly and didn't let her brother know that they knew that this guy was a Shadowhunter. She couldn't risk their mom hearing them.

Alec blushed.  
"I knew it."  
"It was me who found that out, Iz." Jace whispered when he came over to them. It was good their mom was in the other room. They won’t stay long in this hotel, but longer than in the motels. They had to find an appartment first and a job.  
"Whatever you believe or think you found out. There is no story to tell. It would never work and nothing happened between us."  
"Maybe that is better. Mom would freak out."  
"I'm not scared of mom. There just is nothing."  
"Whatever you like to believe~ I just wished you had the chance to explore it more. You deserve a bit happiness Alec."  
The oldest of the Warlock looked to Izzy and smiled. Maybe he should try it, when everything had settled down.  
"He is not the only one who lost something." Jace mumbled when he let himself fall down at the arm chair.  
"You mean Clary?"  
Jace nodded.  
"I'm sure you both will make it. We won’t be away forever and as much as you too texted you won't be really sepperated. I wouldn't wonder when mom gets suspisiouse soon. "  
"Have a little bit sympathy, Izzy. Jace is in love for the first time." Alec now said.  
"I know. But I'm sure they will make it. But you know what they say. You only can understand a feeling someone else have, if you have felt it yourself. So don't say there is nothing between you and~"  
When their mom came in they all got silent.  
"What do you think? Will they give me a job when I'm dressed like this?"  
"You look good mom." Izzy said with an honest wide smile. She stood up and hugged her mom. After they all wished her luck she went out. Alec only had mumbled he would pass Max and ran off before they were able to asked further question. He didn't even felt bad about losing the Shadowhunter. He would love to have more time with him sure, but it didn't break his heart to not have so. But the main reason why Alec ran off was, because he wouldn't want to explain why.

 

**_Two weeks after Azazel's journey to hell - today_ **

  
The thing was. It wasn't just the fact that Alec didn't respond in any way, that leaved Magnus restless. He had a huge question for the Warlock and he needed to know the answer soon. When Magnus walked into the bathroom he let his cloth fell to the ground. His eyes wandered to the mirror before he turned his back to it. His eyes still hung at the mirror, when he looked over his shoulder. Tender his fingers wandered over the plane skin at his back. It wasn’t there. He was sure Ragnor felt it too, but he hadn't said anything to him. But it feared Magnus. And how should he declare this to his father if he didn’t even had a clue what really had happened? How could he tell the head of the Institute that a Warlock burned out his Parabatai-bound?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so not as long as usually~  
> let me know what you think
> 
> and don't worry  
> I wont let them be seperated for long


	14. Tears~

Jace took a deep breath. He was scared. He would never admit it and he would never show it but he was. They knew this building since they came to New York. Where it lay and how it looked like, but he never had been even near it. Their mother had told them after she found out. All his life wherever they had lived, the Institute was the place where all the ghost stories and frighten things happened, when their mom or dad told them scary stories. They always had to been careful because of their father. But when he died the stories only became darker. Before his dead they were aware of the Shadowhunters and that they had to be careful but after it, their mom freaked out about everything that had to do with them. Max was just born when it happened and they all were young. But it had ruined their life. But now he stood here.  
Jace moved his hand up and knocked. He straightened when he thought the door would open. Nothing happened. He looked around, but this was the right building. The old church was way too well restaurated than to be seemingly unused. After nothing happened when he knocked again, he tried the doorknob and opened the door.  
When he looked in nobody seem to notice him. He heard voices out of the big room at the end of the corridor he was in. Then a red light blinked and the alarm started.  
"Intruder!" someone shouted and he was surrounded the second he set a foot into the room.  
"I'm not an enemy. I seek for help." Jace said putting his arms up. He was shaking inside but he managed to say the words calmly. He had trained these words all the way to the Institute.  
"How is it that you could see through the veil? What are you?" One of the Shadowhunters asked aggressively.  
"I need to speak with someone."  
"Answer the question or~" the man with the ponytail said and pointed his seraph blade to his neck.  
"Enough, Ray." Another Shadowhunter with a Cane said when he limped over to him. Then he turned to Jace and looked inspecting at him.  
"You are a Warlock. What is your name?"  
Jace gulped.  
"Uhm I'm Jace~ " he looked aside but the man was still waiting.  
"Wayland, Jace Wayland."  
The older Shadowhunter looked skeptic.  
"What do you want here?"  
"I'm searching for a Shadowhunter. I don't know his name but I know how he looks like. He is as tall as I am but he has black hair and~"  
"What do you want from this Shadowhunter."  
"I uhm~ need him to help my brother."  
"Why this special Shadowhunter?"  
"He helped him before. I saw it."  
"And who is your brother."  
"His name is Alec."  
"Alec?" the Shadowhunter pressed his lips together. "And where do we find your brother."  
Jace eyes widened. He knew that his brother was hunted but he never thought that they would know his name. He extra didn't bring a picture so no one would know until he could talk to the one Shadowhunter his brother seem to trust.  
"I already said too much. Can't you just let me speak to the Shadowhunter? He is Asian just like you but he is younger and~"  
"Bring him to the cells. We have to talk to your brother. You will get him here or you will rot down there. We have a lot of question for him, Mr. Lightwood."  
Jace's eyes felt nearly out when he heard the words. They knew his bother better than he had thought. But he could struggle as much as he liked, he just got dragged away unable to use his magic in here.  
"Worst plan ever." he mumbled to himself.

 

Magnus had heard the red alarm and had run out of the shower and into his cloth as fast as he could. When he came into the big room, they already dragged a young man away to the cells. He walked faster to catch his father.  
"What happened?"  
Asmodeus turned to him and gave him a long look.  
"We had an intruder, but he will be in the cells now. You can go back to your shower and dress properly after it."  
Magnus looked down at himself but nodded.  
"Fine. If you need me."  
"I know where to find you. But don't bother yourself now. You still look pale son. Get better soon." he said before he turned.  
"I await Mrs. Lows report on Monday. Don't let it disappoint me, Magnus." he said strict and walked off on him. Magnus sighted. Sometimes he just didn't get his father. He thought they were fine, after Alec disappeared out of Magnus life and the Azazel problem was solved. But now he got back to his cold-shoulder version.  
Magnus turned back and did as his father said.

 

**_Some days ago~_ **

 

"Don't tell me you still didn't answer him?" Izzy said looking to her brother, when his phone beeped the second time today.  
"Why should I?"  
"I know you got weird the last days? The longer we are away from New York the colder and more distance you became. It will eat you up Alec. So at least try to get your smile back and he might be the way."  
"He is in New York. I'm here. And it doesn't bother me at all. Why should I?"  
"You really mean that, don’t you? I mean you don't even blush. I thought you liked him, I mean that you love him even a bit?"  
"I don't need love in my life. It's only disturbing."  
"What by Edom is it with you? You don't laugh about Maxes jokes anymore. You don't smile or cry or? You are like a robot again. Get over it or start new, Alec."  
"I don't need feelings, Iz. They are a distraction."  
Izzy gulped.  
"Don't tell me you used this spell again?"  
"It doesn't matter."  
"For sure it does! Please don't do that again. You will only destroy yourself. If you love this Shadowhunter, there is always a way. Impossible just means try again, remember. Don't give up on you, Alec. And especially don't give up on love, not before you even really loved someone with heart and soul, not ever brother."  
Alec just looked up to her.  
"I told you I do not love him. Now let me watch the film. This debate is over." he said his voice so neutral it didn't even sound natural anymore.

 

**_Today_ **

 

"Will you questioning him?" Catarina asked him when they sat to dinner this evening.  
"Who?"  
"The Warlock?"  
"My father didn't give me the permission, or better I don't think he will let me help with any case before he did get a positive report from you."  
"And you just do as he says?"  
"Why should I risk everything for a random Warlock? If I like to take your advice and search for Alec, I need to get out of here first. And this time I prefer to do that the legal way. I can't have my father against me right now. I'm exhausted enough. And you didn't hear that Cat. I need you to tell him I’m fine."  
"You didn't get anything right? This Warlock, he is Alec's brother. And he searched for you. He wants to find you to help his brother. So~" Magnus was out of the room, before she ended the question that she was about to start.  
"I guess I will get your Parabatai some food then." she said to herself before she grabbed her plate and a second for Ragnor. Then she walked down to the library, where their friend hid since days.

**_The same day in the morning_ **

 

"We have to do something about it. That is not good Jace that is not good at all."  
"Will you tell me your plan Izzy or will you just hold on to Alec's spellbook and mumbling about how bad everything is. I know my brother is turning into a puppet more and more. He is so empty and if he uses this spell again, we need to hide the book. So he can't refresh it."  
"You are right, but we can't do it alone."  
"What do you mean?"  
Izzy held the book in front of Jace’s nose. When the Warlock read about the throwback this spell would cause, he gulped.  
"If he did this spell for over a week now, all his feelings from this week will come back at once."  
"Right." Izzy confirmed. "And he won't be able to control his magic. He will blow the whole building if not half of the city."  
"Can we bring him somewhere where he can't hurt anybody."  
"Even if, we would still be there and we don't know how long the spell needs to wear off. And in worst case, he might destroy himself."  
"Why does he do such things?"  
"Maybe he is more hurt than we were aware of. I mean you are away from Clary."  
"Yes and it hurts. But since mom work we talk here and there. It's not the best thing but better than nothing." Jace claimed.  
"Exactly. And Alec didn't responds to this Shadowhunter. He just shot of his feelings. He is so afraid to lose control if he allows his feelings that he rather cut them off from the start."  
"We should have never left New York."  
"We will go home soon. But before, we need to fix this. But how do we control Alec's magic if he isn't able to do it himself."  
Jace stared at her a second after, mouth opened.  
"That was what it was."  
"Now you are the one who mumble crazy."  
"When I saw Alec in the ally with this Shadowhunters, you know, the day I followed him when he was crazy because of the spell the last time. Alec's wasn't fine. He had lightning’s all over him. Actually he looked as if he would explode any moment. But when this Shadowhunter hugged him, I don’t know, he calmed down. The lightning’s went away and he was himself again.

Maybe this Shadowhunter isn't only the reason..."  
"Maybe he is the key."

 

**_Today_ **

 

"I'm here to questioning the intruder."  
"If that isn't Magnus Bane again. I knew it would be you who come down here."  
"Lorenzo." Magnus said rolling his eyes.  
"You only got this far because you are his son. You did nothing but it is always you who get the interesting cases."  
"Maybe you should let somebody else take over and clear your head, Lorenzo. If the head of the Instituted hears you~"  
"Damned Bane-brood." The Shadowhunter mumbled, when he walked away. Magnus let the second Shadowhunter open the door and slipped in.   
"You are Alec's brother? You don't even look like him." It was the first he said when he stepped closer to the Warlock that leaned against a wall his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
"Different fathers, but it doesn't matter right now." Jace let hear grumpy before he opened the eyes and looked to the Shadowhunter.  
"You!" he said and pushed himself away from the wall before he inspects this man.

“You don’t look as much impressing as you did from further.”

“Really?” Magnus said letting his eyes roll. “I heard you searched for me, but if you don’t need my help, I can go.”

Jace bit his lip.

“No, wait.” He said.

Magnus smiled and turned towards him again.

“I’m Magnus by the way.”

“Jace.”

They shortly shook their hands and Jace was a bit surprised about this Shadowhunter. If he didn’t tricked him with all this, he didn’t seem to be the horrible person their mother told them about.  
"I have many questions and I don't know if I can even trust a Shadowhunter.” He started a bit carefully but still straight forward.

“I clearly don't like this others that throw me in here. But my brother needs help, so I will only ask you one question and you have to answer honestly."  
Magnus was about to interrupted him so many times, but the Warlock seemed to be nervous. He remembered Alec told he didn't trust Shadowhunters either and that he had to keep his family save.  
"Ask your question, Warlock." he said with a warm smile, to show that he was ready to answer honestly.  
"What do you feel for Alec?"  
Magnus blinked to Jace open mouthed before he blushed a bit.

 

"Don't you dare do that to me again." his father warned him, after he had commanded Magnus to his office.  
"What do you mean?" Magnus tried to play innocent.  
"Do you still take me for a fool, son? I didn't tell you that this Warlock is related with Alec for a reason. He will only get you into trouble and I won’t let that happen again."  
"You can't do that to me. He helped us and if I hadn't run of the last time and helped him we would still have to deal with Azazel. Maybe even worst."  
His father pressed his lips together. He wasn't amused but he knew that Magnus was right, at least with this point.  
"But the last time you nearly died and then I had to hand you out to the Clave if I had followed the law. So how should I trust you, if he is involved? " Magnus could hear the question in his father’s eyes, the one he didn't spoke out.  
*How can you guarantee me that I won't lose you?*  
"Can you promise me that you will bring Alec Lightwood into my office if I let you go with this Warlock Jace?"  
Magnus gulped and lowered his head.  
"If you let me talk to Alec, I'll bring him here. But not as a prisoner. He will be a guest and treated like one."  
"I can't let him walk free in the Institute. But he only has to answer my question and stay until he is registered. If his answers are satisfactorily he is allowed to go after it."  
Magnus thought about the offer. It was Alec's chance to finally clear him from everything. And he needed to help the handsome Warlock, whatever was wrong. Jace hadn't told him jet. He also needed to ask about the Parabatai Rune he lost, his broken bound to Ragnor. Too much hung at this one talk he liked to have with Alec. He could feel his heart going faster a bit. There was so much more. Why did he never answer? He sighed.  
"I'll do as you asked."  
"Then tell Mrs. Loss I need her report on my desk today. If you are in the condition you can go."

 

 

It was nearly like the last time. Alec sat there on a table and starred in front of him lost in thoughts, as it seemed. But this time there wasn't a spiked cup of coffee waiting and Magnus wasn’t alone.

“You will do nothing before I tell you to. Now wait around the corner so he doesn’t see you.” he commanded to the three other Shadowhunters he had with him. They were mostly newbies. Sure they were trained but that was it. At least they would exactly do as he said. He could have taken Catarina and Ragnor with him, but if something went wrong, he wouldn't want to bring them in trouble again. But he still had hope that Alec won’t bring him trouble, not for him.

Jace had told him on his way what happened to Alec, or more what he thought might have happened, and why they needed him. Magnus knew now why Alec was out of control the one time they met in the ally and he was sure he could calm him down, if the handsome Warlock's spell wears off and his feelings would come back like a bomb ready to explode. His hopes when he saw Alec sitting there went up too much, but he wasn't able to stop them. If he had shut out his feelings it must be the reason why he never answered him. He had to believe that.  
When Magnus grabbed the doorknob he breathed hard once. This wouldn't count as their first date either, he thought, when he finally entered.

  
"Hey Alexander. Uhm Jace said you wanted to see me." he tried it this way, but when he was honest to himself, he just didn't knew something else to say.  
Alec looked up to him without even a surprise in his face.  
"Jace don't like Shadowhunters, like you. That doesn't make sense."  
"Nice to meet you too, Alec." Magnus said a little disappointed, when he sat down in front of Alec.  
"I didn't ask for you to come."  
Magnus hope got shattered by only this few words. He had to remind himself, that Alec had no feelings. So he didn't show anything. He ordered a cup of tea when the waiter came to him and turned back to the Warlock. The short distraction was what he had needed to stay calm.

"He said you might be in trouble."  
"I'm not in trouble. Everything is fine." Alec said completely emotionless. The smile that follows after it was completely wrong.  
 "Jace told me about the spell, the one that wiped off your feelings."  
"He can't know."  
"He told me that you might be frightened about the throwback. So you keep going to stay under the spell. You don't have to worry anymore. I'll help you like the last time." He said and tried a hopeful smile while he took Alec's hand softly. The Warlock looked to their hands shortly before he let his hand slip out of Magnus’s.  
"I'm not frightened. I don't feel anything. It is safer this way. And there will be no throwback. This spell is different to the other one. It will last."  
Magnus blinked.  
"What do you mean with ~it will last~?”  
"I froze my heart forever."  
Magnus gasped.  
"Why would you do such things?"  
"I can't control my magic when I can't control my feelings. My magic is too dangerous like that. I couldn't get rid of it fast enough. So I used the spell to keep everybody safe."  
Magnus bit his lip. Somewhere his Alec still was in there and he tortured himself to keep his family safe. It hurt Magnus to see him like that.  
"You had control. When I was there, you had control."  
"We moved to another city. And you couldn't be there all the time. That was no solution."  
"But what is with us?"  
"There is no us. I'm like this forever. You have to deal with it."  
Magnus nearly crushed the hot cup of tea he clutched on. It burned his hand a bit but the pain provided him from falling completely.  
How could he hold his hope up and how should he help Alec if he hurt him with every second sentence. How should he remind himself that he wasn't fully himself? What would it matter when they couldn't change it anyway? There was no hope for them when the handsome Warlock stayed like this.  
Magnus looked aside and pretended to have something in his eyes, to wipe away the upcoming tears.  
"I have to bring you back to the Institute Alec."  
The Warlock now looked at him asking.  
"My father wants to question you about the villa. Only to tie up the loose ends. And you have to register yourself properly. After that you are free to go, since you had nothing to do with it. You only have to tell the truth. Will you do that?"  
"I can." The Warlock answered, what Magnus in some ways let calm on the other side. When Alec could control his powers as long as he was like this, he maybe should be more worried about his father. But why should Alec hurt any of them, it wasn't that he could hate them either.  
"One thing before and don't tell anything about that to anybody."  
"If there is no reason."  
"My Parabatai Rune, it vanished. Do you have anything to do with that? Did you break my bond to Ragnor."  
"I did."  
"How? Why?"  
"I don't know how, I just did it. And why? Ragnor got hurt, that hurt you."  
"You did it to help me? So I don't need to feel the pain?" Magnus hope got up. Sure it was before the spell, but if there was a chance any chance to somehow break it, maybe they would still have a chance.  
"No. We needed to send Azazel to hell. I couldn't do that alone. If I hadn't done it, you couldn't have shoot Azazel. You were useless."

  
Magnus puffed out the air of his lungs. Then he stood up. It was too much. Alec had thought like that before the spell. He was useless. He was nothing for him only a means to the purpose? Magnus ran out of the building. Biting his lips he breathes the fresh air. Blinking away the tears with less success. He could hear the door behind him.  
"Did I do something wrong?" Alec’s voice asked.  
"Really? Our dates really suck. You just told me that I am useless. That I'm nothing for you. And now you asked me that? Why?"  
"You ran off and~"  
"You know what, I don't wane hear it. This spell you did. It clearly didn't only freeze your heart. It took every emotion from you. It made you this~ this thing. I really lo~" He stopped himself and shook his head. "I liked you. Now you are only a body that walked around and reminds me of what I will never have."  
Alec blinked shortly but stayed quiet.  
"See you don't even care." Magnus sighed resigning and turned away to call for his back up.  
"Newbies. Get over here, we will go back to the Institute." he shouted and the others came out of hiding. Alec looked at them not even interested.  
"You will come with us peacefully? And you won't hurt anybody. If you don't use your magic and don't fight in any kind, you will be out soon and can go back to your family. Can you promise me that?"  
Alec nodded.

 

Magnus had managed to bring Alec to his father without any problems and without losing his mask. After he left them alone, he walked to his room. He had just walked in before he broke down at the bed. He couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He didn't even wanted to. Everything he had hoped for the last two weeks had been destroyed with only one talk with the person from who he wanted so hard to be loved back.

 

Alec had been in the room with Asmodeus the next hours. He answered the question as good as he could, all the time guard by two Shadowhunter he didn't really know. He answered honestly and the head of the Institute seemed to be interested and pleased to hear what he had to say.  
Then the man called the High Warlock of Brooklyn to get Alec registered. He had to be an official part of the Warlock community to make everything right.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Lightwood. It seems like the High Warlock of Brooklyn isn't in town today, because he have another appointment in Singapore. He will be back tomorrow. You will have to wait here in the Institute. It wouldn't be wise to let you walk free here. So you will have to sleep in the cell. But it is only temporary."  
Alec nodded.  
"And please don't tear down my Institute again." he said hoping the man would understand that he wasn't allowed to use his magic.  
"You don't have to worry Mr. Bane. I'm able to control my magic now. I won't use it in here. I promised this to your son."  
Asmodeus eyes got smaller.  
"Rufus, Ray go down and make the cell ready for our guest." The Shadowhunters looked at each other before they nodded unwillingly and went out.  
When they both where alone, Asmodeus hobbled over to him.  
"About my son and you. What is there between you both."  
"I don't have any feelings for him. As soon as I'm registered. I'll leaf town again."  
"Well. Then I'll lead you through the cell."

 

"What happened?"  
Magnus could hear Catarina’s voice.  
"Don't you knock anymore?" he mumbled his face buried in the pillow.  
"Let’s see. I saw you bring in Alec and then ran off to your room. I rather not give you the chance to lock you up in your room to pity yourself. So what happened?"  
Magnus turned to her and her face softened in compassion for him. The Shadowhunter wiped away the tracks his tears left on his cheek.  
"He did a spell to freeze his heart. He doesn’t feel anything. No love. No us. Not even a chance. Forever. He just killed himself emotional and as we talked. He could have taken a knife to cut me, it wouldn't have hurt more. I know he couldn't control his magic, but that just wasn't the way. But maybe it is better that way." sulked.  
"Why is that?"  
"He only used me to ban Azazel. He never really liked me. Not like I like him."  
"Why do you think that?"  
"He told me."  
"You mean the new cold-without-feelings Alec told you?"  
Magnus looked up.  
"That he doesn’t have emotions now doesn't change the past."  
"Right but, Ragnor told me how I got healed. He was afraid to use his magic, Magnus. But he healed me. He saved my life for you."  
"Ragnor threatened him."  
"But you asked him. He saw how much I meant to you. He could have just walked away. Azazel was already gone. But he saved me, for you. The least you could do is to ask which spell it was. Maybe there is a way to break it."  
Magnus thought about it.  
"You think he might. I mean I can't let him life the rest of his life like this. It practically is my mission, given that Jace asked for help."  
Catarina smiled soft.  
"Stop pretending you only do that for the cause and get down to the cells. You will find him there."  
"The cells? But I thought."  
"Don't worry. Your father couldn't let him walk free through the Institute. And we wait for the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He needed a bed to sleep, but there are no guards and the door isn't locked. He is a guest. You can visit him."  
Magnus stood up and walked to the door.  
"It is already night, so bring some food with you. I don't think somebody had thought of that."  
The Shadowhunter nodded with new courage.

 

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" the youngest of the three Shadowhunters asked.  
"We are in the Institute." The red-haired pointed out. "He can't do magic in here."  
"The last time he did, didn't he?" the youngest noted.  
"We can hold his hands, he won't be able to do magic than." the oldest said and looked around. There really was nobody down here. That would be too easy.  
"Right. And we need to do that."  
"He deserves nothing else." The red-haired snarled nearly as he said the words.  
"We can't risk that he walks free again." the oldest agreed  
"You are right, this ends tonight." the youngest smiled the hate shining in his eyes, when the oldest opened the door.

 

Magnus had grabbed a plate with warmed up food from dinner and took it down to the cell.  
"Pst, someone is coming." Magnus could hear when he walked out of the elevator. Then the light in the cell went off.  
"To the stairs!" another voice whispered before he heard footsteps ran away from him. The Shadowhunter walked faster. Something was wrong. The door to Alec's cell was open. He fingered for the light switch.  
"Alec!"  
The Warlock lay on the ground. The plate slipped out of Magnus fingers. He ran over to him. Alec had bruises all over. He didn't move. Magnus fall to his knees besides him.  
"Alec! No~ open your eyes."  
He softly patted his cheek. Alec didn't respond.  
"Please don't be dead. Don't be." He felt his pulse but his hand was shaking so much it was impossible to say if he was alive.  Magnus vision blurred. His mind went blank. Grabbing the man he loved, he pressed him to his chest.  
"That is not how this ends. This can't be. Alexander." he whispered his tears dropping down on him. He couldn't hold them anymore.  
"Don't die. Please don't die." he whispered again and again. He knew he should call for help. But he wasn't even sure if his legs would carry him.  
"Alexander. Please wake up." he whispered begging.

When he could feel the small breath on his neck, Magnus gasped.

“Alexander!”

The next second he got his strength back. He lifted him up. He won't let him die. Never!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had thought about doing a cliffhanger  
> but since I never know how fast I'll be able to write on  
> I just did a hidden cliffhanger~  
> so I'm curious who will find it~ ;)
> 
> have a wonderful day y'all   
> and thank you for reading and being so patient with me


	15. Spark~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this one took me way longer than I wanted~  
> when I was nearly ready a cold cought me and my brain couldn't work propper  
> sorry for taking so long  
> but hopefully you'll like it~

The first Alec could hear when he awoke was a voice he knew.  
Magnus~  
"I don't care what you want, father. Not this time. Alec stays in my room until he is recovered. He won't go back into this cell ever again. And now lead your guards out or I make a scene."  
Asmodeus straightened. He hated when his son said this. He hated him to make a drama, because every time he had to clean up behind. He crushed his integrity and status with it and everyone would think that he favor his son above the others. He for sure did but that didn't matter, nobody needed to know.  
"He can stay under your guard until he is recovered. But he will go back to the cell directly after it. Guarded and closed in until the High Warlock of Brooklyn saw him. And no I won't hear any further debating of you, Magnus."  
"Understood." Magnus was already at the edge. It was always hard to stay strong against his father who seemed to be able to blow you into thousand pieces with only starring at you. Asmodeus gave the guards a wave and went out after them. When the door closed behind them he breathed in relieve.

 

Alec hadn't wake up until now after some Shadowhunters had beaten him up in the night before yesterday. He had brought him up here in his room and Catarina had taken care of him as much as she could. He would recover, she had said, but he still wasn't sure if she just said it to calm him down. Shouldn't Alec have at least wake up by now? He already had informed Jace who had to get back to Toronto to cover the tracks. The only reason he went back was because he had to trust Magnus. The Shadowhunter hadn't told him that Alec had got beaten up. He had told him that they would need some days to hopefully lift the spell off him. Jace wasn't amused, but he knew this might be the only chance. But he made clear on the phone that if anything will happen to Alec that he would blow up the Institute. Magnus wasn't impressed, he just had ask him to find out which spell exactly Alec had used and gave him the few info Alec had told him. It had taken Magnus everything to not tell him the truth and holding his voice back from breaking because of his worries. But he couldn't have an outraging Warlock on the loose while he needed to care for Alec.

 

"Magnus?" The Shadowhunter could hear a rough voice behind him. Turning to the Warlock he held his breath.  
"You are awake." he released his air out of his mouth and sat down beside him immediately.  
The Warlock's eyes were only half opened. Anything else wasn't possible. The light was too bright even that it was already dimmed and he felt exhausted. Alec coughed.  
"How do you feel?" Magnus let out not knowing what else to ask. He was shaking. Nestling under the blanket for Alec's hand to hold it, he stroked his thumb over the back of Alec’s hand.  
"Less painful then I should I guess." At least the painkillers Catarina gave Alec seem to help well.  
"Do you remember what happened?"  
Alec closed his eyes for a moment to remember. When he opened them again he looked to the Shadowhunter, still speaking with a rough voice.  
"There were three of them. They beat me up. They said I killed their family."  
The villa, it came to Magnus mind. When Alec coughed again Magnus let go of his hand to reach for the water on the nightstand. Softly he shoved his hand in Alec’s neck and helped him up a bit to give him something to drink. Alec sank down in the pillow after it with a sigh. For a moment it was quiet in the room.  
"Why didn't you fight them? I mean, you said you can control your magic if you are under this spell. You could have blown them out of the cell with a wink."  
"I promised you."  
Magnus looked at him in surprise.  
"What?"  
"I promised you I won't use magic. And I promised you I won't fight."  
"So you let yourself beating up instead."  
"Yes. You trusted me, I couldn't break my promise."  
"You stupid soft Warlock." Magnus let out.  
Alec smiled.  
Magnus smiled back. The Shadowhunters heart jumped when he saw it.  
"Why do you smile?"  
Alec blinked.  
"Am I not allowed to smile?"  
"No. I mean, sure you are. It's just~ " Magnus stopped. "whatever, it doesn't matter right not. You have to rest." Magnus leaned forward and let his hand stroke softly through Alec's hair. Then he set a kiss on his forehead. Alec smiled again closing his eyes enjoying.  
"I'm glad you are back."  
Alec just fell asleep again, caring the smile still with him.  
Magnus sat down beside Alec again taking his hand. With his other he sent a message to his Parabatai and Catarina. The last one needed to know that Alec was awake shortly but asleep again now. And Ragnor; he hoped he was able to find any information about breaking the spell, because something definitive had changed. Frozen-heart-Alec would have never been able to smile at him that softly or would he?

 

"Mom, he is not missing. Alec just found a job like you. Nothing special and nothing to worry about. It just happened that you always miss him. You both work too hard."  
Maryse looked at her daughter.  
"You are right. I just try to save some money to give us a good new start here."  
"I know you do" Izzy answered. "You always had, mom."  
Maryse set down on the couch and sigh.  
"He shouldn't be out there alone. You know how instable he is since we moved from New York."  
"Alec will be fine." Jace now said who just entered the room.  
"Maybe. But if not…"  
"You can't lock all of us up forever, mom." Jace now said and Izzy rolled her eyes. Sure she thought the same, but she would have never said.  
"You are right; you are all old enough, to make your own choices. But sometimes it would make it a lot easier." The soft smile on Maryse lips told them that she made a joke. She would never lock them up literally, but she hoped to keep them safe in any way.  
"Fine. I will take a shower now and then I prepare everything for dinner. I have my day off the day after tomorrow. I'll visit Alec at work than. That will help me to calm down, I just need to see that he is save." she said.  
"So prepare the table for dinner, will you please." she asked her stunned children who just looked at each other even that Maryse already had left.  
"That will blow up your secret, right." they could hear Max say that had shut his mouth for them, but did know nothing. His older siblings just nodded in unison.

 

Alec awoke in the middle of the night. At least he thought so because ever light in the room was off. He could feel the pain in his whole body now. Looking to the nightstand he lifted himself up a bit and took the painkillers that now lay beside a fresh glass of water. After he had gulped them down he lay back. His eyes closed to relax a bit. He had to heal himself; the thought came to his mind. Laying his hand on his own chest he concentrated. Some small lightning’s started to flicker over his body. It felt like a mix of rising pain and release at the same time when some of his bigger wounds healed. At least his headache was gone now. Exhausted his hand fell down beside him. There was something besides him. An irregularly tiny breathing caught his attention the next second. When he turned his head to the right side he saw him. The Shadowhunter laid aside him. Fully dressed and not even beneath his blanket but directly beside him. Alec held his breath. His eyes wandered over the body of Magnus. He could only saw his back but with every muscle drawn into the thin shirt he wore around his well formed body. Alec could feel his pulse rising, when he turned towards the Shadowhunter. He leaned softly against his back only act after his impulses. Taking a deep breath he froze when Magnus let out one himself. He couldn't wake him. What was he even doing? Nestling himself against Magnus back more against his thought. He could feel the warms of the Shadowhunters body when his hand finally rested on Magnus shoulder. Being so completely near him let him feel safer. Alec had closed his eyes, pretending to sleep, so he still would have an excuse. A little light flickered through his eyelids. Alec blinked. Small lightning’s ran over the hand who touched Magnus. Wandering further over Magnus shoulder were they started to burn small holes into his shirt.  
Magnus let out a gasp.  
"What?" Alec's eyes widened. He had only whispered. What happened here? When he felt the Shadowhunter moving he turned away from him quickly. Pressing his hand together to a fist he covered it beyond the blanket. He could feel Magnus turning towards him mumbling something he couldn't understand. A second later he felt him tightened up behind him and an arm slipped around him to drag him closer to Magnus.  
"I'm here. Everything is okay~" he could hear Magnus mumble so near at his ear he could even feel the breath on his skin. Alec still was confused but he closed his eyes. Magnus was right. Nothing could happen when he was with him. A soft smile found back to Alec’s lips. Maybe this was just a dream. But if so he for sure wouldn't complain to sleep a while longer. Calming down in Magnus arm he fell asleep again.

 

"So what do we do now Izzy?" Jace asked her silently when they were in their room. Max was already asleep and their mother went to ‘bed’ early, exhausted from work.  
"She can't find out."  
"But she will when she went to the address of Alec's fake work and he is not there. And then she will freak out."  
"You don't need to remind me."  
"We screwed that up Izzy. We should have never brought him to this Shadowhunter. This plan was crap from the beginning."  
Izzy sat up in her bed and turned to Jace. They all had to share a room until they would be able to get a new apartment. Their mother slept even in the living room.  
"Nobody could have known that it would take days. You said we can trust him. That he was able to calm Alec down, when his magic blow off. They hugged and he got better. We didn't really have a choice here or would you rather have to deal with cold Alec yourself. Hoping he won't blow us all up with his magic."  
"No. but maybe this spell wasn't the worst."  
"Maybe not for us, but for him definitive." Izzy leaned back. "Can you imagine to life without feelings? Without love?"  
"If you had asked me some weeks ago, I might have said yes, but not anymore." Jace sighed. "What do you think how much longer he will need to remove the spell. And what will we do after it?"  
"I don't know. We learned to control our magic, maybe we can teach him too."  
"He suppressed it all these years, without even telling us. He shouldn't have gone through it alone."  
"We can help him now, but only when we get him back, the real Alec. Not the robot version under this spell. "  
"How?" Jace now asked.  
"Really?" they heard the voice of their younger brother. "We Lightwoods always stood together. We can do everything. But stop lying to mom."  
Jace and Isabelle looked at each other.  
"You can't tell her, Max."  
"If you won't you leave me no choice." he said and sat up.  
"If she would know that we gave Alec to a Shadowhunter she will be furious."  
"We ran so often, from Azazel, from Shadowhunters. Every time we move I lose all my friends. That is not fair. If this Shadowhunter you talked about can help Alec, he has to. I want to go back to New York. And especially do I want my real brother back."  
Jace and Izzy smiled to Max.  
"We all do." she said before the Blonde answered.  
"I'll call this Shadowhunter tomorrow to see how it went. Then we will tell mom."  
"Can you keep it a secret until then."  
"Only until then."  
"You are a great little brother."  
"I'm not little." Max pound and his siblings laughed amused.  
"Fine you are not. At least you have the courage of a grown up." Max looked to them proud.

 

When Alec awoke the next time, the warms behind him was gone. He could see a young women besides him. The blanket was away and his cloths were shoved up. When this information came to Alec's mind he jumped. Fast covering his body with his shirt and grabbing the blanket a second later to wrap it around himself. He gasped because of the pain, but it was bearable.  
"What are you doing?"  he asked shocked. He remembered the woman who now looked at him with a warm smile.  
"You were right Magnus. He healed faster than he should have, but that is a good thing." Alec looked from the woman, Catarina, he remembered now, to Magnus. The Shadowhunter stood aside and was dressed in different clothes. He didn't look towards him. Or hadn't as long as he was undressed as it seems. Alec calmed down a bit. His fingers sparked a little under the blanket, but no one would notice.  
"Do you remember me? I'm Catarina, I'm the one who stitched you together after you got attacked."  
"You are my nurse then?"  
"Sort of~ but don't think I would ran around and fulfill all of your wishes. You are not that thick anymore."  
Alec smirked slightly.  
"I won't.”  
"You used your magic to heal yourself, didn't you Alec?" the woman more asked out of curiosity.  
Alec nodded and looked up to Magnus, who blushed and looked aside . The Warlock gave him a skeptic look.  
"You will be healed soon. We will get everything else ready too. So you can go back to your family."  
Alec bit his lip.  
"I will look at your wounds tomorrow again." The female Shadowhunter meant seeing the looks between both of them, before she stood up.  
"Thank you Catarina." Magnus nodded to her.  
"It was the least I could do." she said and in her opinion the only way to repay the Warlock for saving her life.

 

Magnus came closer when they were alone.  
"So you patched yourself with magic?"  
Alec looked aside as if he had done something wrong.  
"You were awake?" Magnus voice where soft and nearly silently.  
Surprised Alec looked up.  
Magnus took his shirts with the little holes from Alec’s lightning’s he wore earlier from a chair and let his fingers slip into the holes.  
"I had thought so."  
Alec blushed, thinking about what happened in the night.  
Magnus pressed his lips together. They both said nothing for a little while.  
"I was asleep when I cuddled myself at you. I hope you didn't mind. I woke up like that, but I guess you know what I did and..."  
"It's okay. You calmed me. It's nothing you hadn't done before."  
Magnus bit his lips.  
"Yes, I did ~ but I enjoyed it~ to be near you." he said nearly shyly.  
Alec looked up to him, feeling his hands sparking again beneath the blanket.  
"You are still under the spell, aren't you? I mean otherwise you already would have said something. It's just I thought because of the holes, you might have."  
"I am. I told you there is nothing you can do."  
Alec's fear spoke out of his mouth. He had to get out of here and do the spell again before someone noticed. At the moment he could hurt people. He might hurt even him. It wasn't safe.  
Magnus lowered his eyes. Then he walked closer and sat directly aside Alec.  
The next moment he dragged Alec in his arms and hugged him tight. The Warlock blinked in surprise and froze slightly.  
"You don't need to lie Alexander. Not to me. You know you are safe now."  
Alec lowered his eyes now and cuddled himself a bit more in Magnus arms.  
"How did you know?"  
"I smelled it." Magnus answered and loosen the hug after he felt that Alec had calm down.  
"And I would be pleased if you don't burn holes in my blanket." The Shadowhunters said softly laughing.  
Alec smirked sheepishly.  
Magnus eyes inspect him the next moment. The laugh vanished from his lips replaced by a loving smile. He was never that close to Alec. Not in a safe place. Not somewhere nobody would disturb them or Alec wouldn’t have the chance to run from him like a frightened cat.  
Leaning in closer his phone rang.

Magnus sighed. Alec licked his lips and looked away fast.  
With the next rang Magnus took the call and stood up.  
"Who's disturbing?"  
"Uhm~ hey it's me Jace."  
"Oh, hey Jace, what do you want?"  
Alec's head moved up in surprise.  
"I need to know how the healing of our brother went on. My mother gets skeptic and she plans to visit him at work the day after tomorrow. But as we both know, he isn't at work. So how is he?"  
"You mean you like to take him home? The spell is~" Magnus led his eyes wander to Alec who shook his head frightened. "still there. But we work on it. I'll call you when I know more." Magnus just said, when he saw the small lightning’s coming back to Alec’s hands.  
"But our mother~"  
"Bye." with this word Magnus hung up and rushed to Alec. Dragging him in his arms again, he felt the lightning’s wander over his back were Alec clung on to him.  
"You don't need to go, if you don't like to."  
The Warlock slowly calmed down.  
"Actually~" he said after a while. "I like to go home. But I can't, not as long as I'm a tread to my family. That is why I casted the spell."  
"You aren't a tread. And as long as I'm around you can control you magic. It might not be the solution, but it is a way until you learned to control your magic. The High Warlock of Brooklyn is coming here later today, so you can be registered properly. That is the deal you made with my father."  
"I remember."  
"So use the chance, ask him to teach you. When your family will be back in New York we can go through it together. What do you think?” Magnus offered  
"My mother hates Shadowhunters."  
"Okay, that wasn't the answer I had in mind, but we can try to avoid her, until she learned that we are not all bad, maybe?"   
Alec lowered his head.  
"I don't know."  
"Fine. Let's say it otherwise. What do you want?"  
Alec looked up in surprise. He smiled softly and looked aside shortly after.  
"I always wanted to help people with my magic. But if that isn't possible, I rather will be a mundane than to hurt more people."  
"You shouldn't give up before you tried everything, okay?"  
Alec just sighed.  
"And about the spell. I don't know why it got broken, we have to find this out more about the spell, because who know how long it will last like this.”

“Do you think it’s not broken completely?” Alec nearly hopeful said.

“I don’t know. We will find out, but whatever all of this means. I don’t want the cold-heart Alec back.”

“It is safer for you too.”

“No it is not. The words this other version of you said. They hurted like knifes. Never cast this spell again.”

Alec looked up feeling sorry, Magnus could tell. It was written all over his face.

“I never wanted to hurt you.”

“It wasn’t you. So it’s okay. But let us not think about in anymore.”

“Do you think I’ve hurt my family too?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. But they are worried, if not Jace would have never come here right?”

Alec looked to the Shadowhunter.

“I remember you said something like this. So he came to the Institute? They know? What do they know? There is nothing to know. Why am I here?”

Alec’s confused words just flooded over his lips.

“Alexander. They only know that I can calm you down, with your magic. Jace told me he saw us and that he will trust me.”

Skeptic Alec looked at Magnus.

“Okay, he also said he would blow up the Institute if something happens to you.”

“That sounds more like him.” Alec said with a smile.

“But what matters is, that your siblings thought I can help you with your magic. That I would be able to control it, even if everything comes back to you. Like it did with the first spell you once did.”

“This spell~”

“I know, it is different. It’s okay. My~ my Parabatai is already working on it. But what I meant was. We need to tell your family the truth soon. All of them."  
"No. They will let me here if we don't say anything. It is safer for them."  
"It might be. But I don’t like this lies.”

Magnus said looking down to Alec’s hand he now had took. He was as near as he was before the phone call again.

“I want this to work. And for that we shouldn't start with a lie."   
"What do you mean with this?"  
Magnus smiled coy to him when he looked up. Curious eyes met him. Still with this smile on his lips he leaned closer.

"I mean this~ us~" he whispered before he softly kissed him. Alec's breath got taken away from the kiss. He never had thought that this man could feel the same. Every feeling he had repressed since he met him. Every desire he only had let happened in his dreams, lit up in him. He wanted this more than anything and he kissed back. Longing and with all his energy.

The next Magnus could feel was a bold of lightning crashing him into the wall on the other side of the room. His vision blurred, but he could still see Alec panicking.  
"I'm okay~ It's okay~" he could hear himself say.

“But please don’t run.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally some moving forward~  
> even if it's just a little bit
> 
> so let me know what you think ^_^


	16. Start~

Alec's lightning’s started to crush into the walls. He had to get out of here. It wasn't safe for Magnus. After he just blew him against the wall for a kiss, a kiss Alec so deeply wanted himself, he saw it. He was dangerous even for Magnus. He should leave, ran somewhere nobody would come near him.  
"I never wanted to hurt you~" Alec whispered more as he shouted. He had to go, portal away. Magnus must hate him now anyways. How should he be able to love someone like him? He was trouble. He brought pain and death to everyone around him. There was no place for him, anywhere near people. He just started to create a portal, when he could here Magnus voice.  
"Please don't run."  
Alec starred at him. He didn't want to leave. But there was no other choice. He couldn't control his magic. Not if he hurt Magnus in the progress. There was no way to control his magic.  
The Warlock looked down to the Shadowhunters who still struggled with his consciousness. But Magnus eyes looked directly at him, begging him not to leave. Alec's heart stopped for a second. He didn't want to lose the man he just started to lose his heart to. The one who was able to show him that even he maybe can be loved.

“You have to... break it again. Find a way."

Alec beseeched the Shadowhunter, when he closed his eyes. The lightning’s came back to him, when he took his last courage to try not to shake. To try not to blow up the spell. More like a blue light everything glowed around him. When he opened his eyes the magic vanished instantly.  
"What did you do?"

Magnus whispered, letting himself fall to the ground, still panting deep. Alec ran over to him to kneel down beside him und softly stroked his shoulder.  
"It's okay. Let me help you up."  
Alec brought him back to the bed, where the Warlock a moment before had lay himself. The Shadowhunter took out his Stele when he sat, now stabilized by Alec, to draw an Iratze.  
When the dizziness moved away he let the Stele slip back to his pocket.  
"You shouldn't have done that Alec. I mean you did the spell again, right? The one that kill your emotions.  
"I did. I'm sorry." The Warlock said in a soft voice and carefully laid his hand on Magnus cheek.

"I didn't want that to happened. You know that, right?"  
"I don't know what I should believe anymore."

Alec's shoulders sank down a bit, but he still let his eyes lay at Magnus.  
"I didn't only cast the spell for my family, not before and especially not now. I did it for you."  
"Great.” Magnus wasn’t happy about it. “The last time you were under the spell you said things. You hurt me. I can't bare that again."  
Alec sighed.

"I'll go before it gets too bad, I promise."  
"No."

Magnus now turned to him shaking his head.  
"What do you want me to do then?"  
"I want you to not give up." Magnus told him turning more towards the Warlock sitting beside him. He took both of his hands and looked him directly in the eyes.  
"Don't give up on yourself."  
Softly Alec smiled.  
Magnus blinked.  
"Wait? How can you… if you are under the spell... I mean ... how can you smile like that?"  
"The spell needs time. I can control my feelings, but it takes time until my heart will be frozen completely and my feelings will be gone. It starts with fear, anger and hate. The last feelings I will lose will be happiness and hope."  
"How... how long do we have until that happens?"  
"Days maybe. The last time it took days, I don't know how long it will be this time. But you have to break it, before I hurt you again."  
Magnus inspected Alec. He wished he would know how it happened the last time. But Alec could see that he would try everything that was in his power to do so, even that Magnus couldn’t promise it.  
The Warlock suddenly smirked which let Magnus face become asking.  
"That I lose the fear first is the best you know."  
"Why is that?"  
Alec let his hands slip out of Magnus and took his Face in both.  
"Because I can do that, without dashing you into the next wall..."  
When Alec leaned closer Magnus hesitate.  
"You don't have to do it."  
"But I want to" Alec told him softly.

"I wanted it the first time~ and I want it now." He only whispered against his lips, before he kissed the Shadowhunter again. To feel the lips of Alec again on his, Magnus couldn't resist any longer, he didn't even wanted to. Giving every love he had in this kiss, he wrapped his arms soft around Alec. Their kiss got more passionate, but still remained loving.  
When they broke the kiss they both smiled.  
"Maybe it is a good thing... for now." Magnus admitted.

 

Maryse felt nervous all the time. She didn’t show it and still did her job very well, but inside her she feared. Sure nobody had seen them when they had leave New York and none Shadowhunter even know about their existence besides their knowledge about Alec. They had never gone to the High Warlock and had never really met other Downworlders. Maryse had made sure that they all kept a low profile. And now they weren’t even in the same country than the killer of her husband. But she still couldn’t get the words of Azazel out of her head. The Shadowhunter hunted her son and the one who killed Robert was in New York too. And it was the most cruel, most feared Shadowhunter beyond the demons. That much she had learned years ago when her husband was killed. Max was just a baby back than so they ran. They had fled their entire live, first from Azazel and than from this Shadowhunter always trying not to leave a track. In the End they had come to New York. A large city with only a few Shadowhunter, and with it a place, where they could blend in and hide inside the crowd. But she had never thought that the Shadowhunter who killed Robert would be there too. But even that might not have let her run, not as long as they were hiding. But when she learned that they know about Alec, that they hunt him. She hadn’t wanted to let Azazel help Alec but she knew his powers well enough to think that he had a chance. He hadn’t in the end and it wasn’t safe in New York anymore. Not with Alec’s head on their list, especially not if they might know that he had worked with Azazel. That was the reason they had to go. She couldn’t even bear thinking about what this Nephilim would do to her son.

It was this thought again that had lead her way home from work on a detour. Why should she wait to bring Alec some food to work until her day off, when she could just check on him right now and calm her nerves down today?

Her children had told her that Alec would work all night, so she had grabbed some food at the way to his work and had the perfect excuse with it for a visit.

“Good evening.”

She said with a smile to the man behind the huge glass window, who controlled the screens to make sure everybody was save in the car park.

“Good evening, Mrs. Uhm~ can I help you with something?”

The security guy asked friendly, but still seem to hope to get a ‘no’ from her.

“Maybe. I was just passing by and thought about bringing my son something to eat for the long night shift. So can you tell me where Alec Lightwood is at the moment?”

“Alec Lightwood, Mrs.? I’m sorry, but I don’t know someone by this name.”

“He is new here. He worked the last nights but maybe I got his schedule wrong and he starts later today.”

“I have been here all week. Tony and I were the only one working the night shifts. Maybe you got the wrong address.” The man assumes.

“Yes maybe. I will just ask him tomorrow again. Thank you for your patient.” Maryse told him with a faked smile and left. She didn’t even turn when the man shouted after her, to tell her that she forgot the food. She was more worried than before. The last days she had asks her children’s three times or more for the right address and they had sworn it was the address Alec had given them. If Alec hadn’t lie to them the whole time, something bad must have happened. Maryse didn’t even notice that she had started to run back to her car.

 

They still sat there drowning in each other’s eyes at the bed when the door to Magnus room slammed open. Then silence for a second before they could hear the voice of the head of the Institute.  
"Guard the door." he ordered before he limbed in and skeptic looked around through the lightning burned walls. He didn't spoke until the door closed behind him.  
"We had an alarm because someone was using magic in the Institute without permission and someone heard thunders crushing from inside here. Declare yourself, Mr. Lightwood."  
Alec struggled and took a deep breath.  
"That was my fault. He lost his control but everything is fine now." Magnus said before Alec even brought a word out.  
"I'm not talking to you, Magnus." he cut him off from any further explanations.  
"You said you can control your magic."  
"Yes because of the spell and I already cast it again. It won't happen again."  
"Right, it won't. You will learn to control your magic or we have no choice than to hand you over to the Clave."  
"There is no need, father. We are already on the way. We ~"  
"Don't you think you have already done enough, son?" his father seemed to be more angry than he should be.  
"No, you don’t understand. I can calm him down and he can learn here. We can promise you nothing will happen."  
Asmodeus let his eyes wander to the Warlock who nodded.  
"Another promise? And do you intent to keep it this time, Mr. Lightwood."  
"I always keep my promises if it is in my power."  
"Don't take me for a fool. I'm not blind. You said you have no feelings for my son, but that was a lie too."

So that was the true reason for his father’s anger, Magnus thought.  
"Father!" Magnus now started wanting to argue that this was none of his father’s business.  
"I was under the spell. I didn't felt anything at all. It wasn't a lie." Alec tried to defend himself, but he only cut off Magnus with it, who looked a little shocked towards him.  
"But what I feel is true." Alec now talked on, letting his eyes wander to Magnus.

"But I wasn't lying either."  
"You will wait in the cell until the High Warlock of Brooklyn arrives. And no argue on this Magnus, when he feels better he will go to the cell, that was the deal." Asmodeus clearly didn’t want to hear anything about all of this. Feelings like this were only dangerous.  
Magnus had opened his mouth but shut it close before he turned to Alec.  
"It’s okay you will be safe there now. There will be guards and I will be there too."  
"No, you won't. I forbid every contact to the Warlock until everything is dealt with."  
Now Magnus jumped up.  
"You have no right to..."  
Asmodeus turned to him with cold eyes.  
"I am the Head of this Institute. I have every right!"

That was all he said for now before he left and commanded the guards to take Alec with them.  
"I'll find a way. I'll talk to him. And we will break the spell." Magnus took Alec's hands softly and squeezed them.  
"I will be fine. I trust you. I always did, Magnus." Alec answered and let the guards do their job without any resistance.  
Magnus felt down back at the bed after Alec was gone. That still wasn’t what he had wished for.

 

"Alec lied to us." Maryse said in a tone that literally screamed her disparagement to her siblings.  
"He didn't." Izzy said, when their mother interrupted.  
"I was at his work today and they didn't even know him there. When he will be home tomorrow we will have a talk. He will come home right? You said we missed us but he was here the last days when I was at work?"  
Jace looked to Izzy and they didn't even need to answer. Maryse fear raised again.  
"He is not here mom. He had become this cold not-my-brother thing again." Max now just started to spill out the truth.

"We send him somewhere where he will get help." Jace fast added, when Maryse was about to shout at them. Her mouth closed for a moment when she stumbled a bit backwards.  
"What did you do? Where did you send him?"  
"New York." Jace said. Maryse was too shocked to be able to stand anymore. She let herself fell down at a chair.  
"Don't you know how dangerous it is there? Don't you know that the Shadowhunters know him? When they get a hold on him and he won’t be able to control his magic. They will kill him or worse."  
Jace crossed his arms.  
"No they won't."  
Maryse looked up to his son and shook her head.  
"You stupid boy. You don't know the Shadowhunter."  
"Right, I may not, but..."  
"Jace no!" Izzy stopped him.  
"Mom. Alec casted a spell again to kill his feelings. He wasn't bearable anymore, but when the spell wears off every feeling comes back twice as bad. He wouldn't risk to blow us up, that is why he again casted such a spell. He need help to learn to control his magic but before that the spell had to go. And we knew something that can consume the damage and calm Alec before he blow everything up with his magic. That is why we send him to New York, mom, to help him."  
"Someone who can calm Alec? But he had it under control all this years."  
"No he never had. He just never used his magic and ran off when his feelings were too much. But mostly he just pressed them down." Jace sighed.  
"But not anymore.” Isabelle added. “And he shouldn't had to in the first place. He closed himself off so many years. And now when he finally opened up we moved."  
Maryse sighed now and strove a strain of hair behind her ear.  
"But New York is dangerous."  
Izzy now kneeled down and placed her hand caring on her moms shoulder.  
"Then let us go back and be there for him. Let us help him."  
"No!" Maryse shook Isabelle’s hand off her and straightened.  
"But I like to go back." Jace now got angry. "I have a girlfriend there. So now it is out. I'm old enough."  
"Jace?" His mother was surprised by his reaction but signed.  
"Fine." She finally gave up.  
"Really?" All of her three children asked in unison.  
"Under one condition. I will go back first. And when it is secure you can come back too."  
"And how long will that take?" Jace rolled his eyes.  
"Not long. But when I'm done, we will never have to run again."

 

Magnus feet had leaded him to the library to see what Ragnor might have found out about the spell that killed Alec's feelings. He hadn't really talked to his Parabatai since their bound broke. They had met to breakfast here and there or passed by but the last week he hadn't seen anything from Ragnor. It even seems that he slept in the library.  
"Hey~" Magnus said feeling a little strange to meeting him. He sat down beside Ragnor who didn't even look up from the book he seem to read. He hadn't even time to speak about it but he knew Ragnor must feel it to. But that was the strange thing. He couldn't tell. Magnus couldn't feel what Ragnor felt. He looked exhausted like himself. But there was nothing else.  
"Did you found anything about the spell?"  
Ragnor let the book he was reading crush down at the table and looked at Magnus without any amusement.  
"I have better things to do then to search for a spell to reverse a spell your new lover put on himself."  
Magnus opened his mouth but didn't say anything. He led his eyes sank down and gulped.  
"Don't tell me you didn't notice it, that you can't feel it." Ragnor asked directly now.  
"I do." Magnus answered. "It feels as if~"  
"half of me is missing." Ragnor end his sentence.  
"Yes."  
"I don't know what happened but it has to have something to do with Azazel. I felt it when he tried to kill me. It was as if something ripped it away from me and in the end I couldn't feel anything."  
"It wasn't Azazel." Magnus told his Parabatai the truth; at least that he owed the man who was more than a brother to him, a soulemate.  
"You know something, Magnus, don't you?"

He now had the full attention of his former Parabatai.  
"I wasn't sure until I talked to the cold-under-the-ice-spell Alec. But he did it. He has no idea how he did it, but he did it to safe us all. He knew I couldn't have shot the arrow to send Azazel back, as long as I felt your pain. He knew that we all would die if we wouldn't shoot Azazel."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I wasn't sure until..."  
"You feared I would hate your Warlock for it and you didn't know how to handle it. Don't forget who you are talking to. Our bound may be broken, but I know you well enough Magnus. You should have told me earlier."  
"I'm sorry but it still freaks me out to be near you and that I can't feel a thing. I feel lost." Magnus whispered.  
Ragnor laid his hand on Magnus shoulder.  
"I feel that too my friend. But if we should have learned something from it, it is that together we are still stronger."

Magnus nodded, he never wanted it to be broken in the first place, even that he would never reproach Alec for it.  
"We have to fix it. I feel like I'm constantly dying." Ragnor open said.  
"Me too. I feel exhausted all the time. As if something sucks on my energy like a black hole. The only thing that was keeping me up these weeks was the thoughts about Alec and that he can fix it."  
"I don't think that he can fix it. He is half a demon and the Parabatai band is made by angels. But when we know more about how he did it, we might find a way."  
Magnus hoped his more or less Parabatai was right.  
"Since I can't talk to Alec right now. How can I help?"

 

They had sat hours in the library but had find nothing or not really. Even more exhausted Magnus had gone back to his room to find his phone buzzing. When he looked at it he let himself fall at the bed and sighed. Then he called Alec’s brother.

"Jace. I told you we will call if there are news. You don't need to send me 37 messages." Magnus told the Warlock annoyed. When he had seen it he didn't even had read them before he called him.  
"Did you even read them."  
"Do I look as if I have time for that."  
"I don't know, since I can't see you right now. But whatever. Our mother knows that Alec is in New York. She doesn't know that he is with the Shadowhunters, but she is driving to New York right now. She still thinks Alec is there to learn to control his powers with the help of a friend of us."  
"So and this friend of yours knows about it?"  
"The friend is you. We gave her the address of the abandon police station where you told me you defeated Azazel. She only knows that your name is Magnus but nothing more."  
"Great. And I assume she better doesn‘t ever find that out."  
Magnus could hear Jace grinning.  
"But that isn't why I send you all the messages, at least not all of them."  
"It's getting better..." Magnus muttered.  
"I don't know exactly what she is planning, but she said she had to do something first and then we never have to ran again. I think she plan to do something extremely dangerous. Maybe you can talk her out of it. We will drive to New York tomorrow too, but we can't have her know that until we arrive. We will talk to her than."  
"What a great plan. Why should she even listen to me?"  
"You are helping her son. And you are none of her children. Plus you talk much, you will find a way to hold her up until we arrive."  
"Great. Just call when you arrive."  
"You have to bring Alec to the police station."  
"I know what to do. Leave it to me. "  
"By the way, any progress with the spell."  
Magnus just sighed and hung up. He had said before he would call if he had any news.  
Alec's family for sure was trouble.

 

“Your mom is in town.“

“What?“ Alec’s eyes widened.

“We need to get you out of here, so she can find this ‘friend‘your brother told her will help you with the magic.“

“Do I even want to know what you two planned?“

“No I don’t think so. Also the High Warlock of Brooklyn will be here any moment, so I can’t sneak you out of here now. But don’t worry. I’ll come up with a plan. “

Alec just sighed.

“I guess I better go now before my father finds me here.“

Alec looked up to the Shadowhunter who had leaned against the wall beside the bed he was sitting on. When he was honest he had waited for a little kiss, but with the window as one of the cell walls and the guards in front of the door, it might have been too risky to even ask for it.

 

Magnus wasn’t gone long when his father arrived in the floor that leads to the glass front of the cell. Beside him was a man that doesn’t look like a Shadowhunter. He had dark short hair, wore a suit and as far as Alec could see there were no runes on his skin. The young Warlock stood up to strolled over to the glass front.

“So this is the Warlock. You were right Asmodeus. I‘ve never seen him here in New York.”

“We thought that he wasn’t registered. But that did change now and with this meeting today he will be an officially part of the Warlocks of New York and with it…”

“My responsibility?”

“I wanted to say ‘under our both protection’ but yes, that too.”

The High Warlock of Brooklyn inspected Alec and then looked back to Asmodeus.

“Why is he in there?”

“Some of my people attack him because they still believe he is behind a trap from a greater demon. But he proved his loyalty with helping to defeat this greater demon.”

“So he is in there for his own protection?”

“Sort of, but at first because he is in there because he can’t control his magic. He is very powerful and I can’t have such a Warlock on the loose. He has to learn to control his powers before I can let him out. He would be a thread for my city.”  
“Our city, don’t forget we live here to.”

“You know what I mean.”

The High Warlock of Brooklyn nodded.

“Good.” He then said. “May I?”

“Test him and come to me afterwards. I’ll be in my office.”

The Warlock turned to the cell door without another word and let the guards open it.

“Good evening Mr. Lightwood. I’m Raphael Santiago, the High Warlock of Brooklyn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I hope y'all liked this
> 
> not so much action this time  
> but I had to tie some loose ends and do some knots to keep the story on its track  
> I feel like so much chaos have to happen in the next one  
> but we all have to wait and see what comes up next 
> 
> ^_^  
> let me know what you think  
> and leave kudos if you like


	17. Back~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much is going on right now in this Famdom  
> that it took longer to write this than I had thought  
> I got ready yesterday with this chapter but hadn't time to load it up - but today ^_^
> 
> the new Episode came out today~ (no worry you won't see spoilers here - never ever)  
> so this is for all who can't wait for the next and need something to do  
> have fun!

It was in the middle of the night or at least Magnus felt like it was given how exhausted he was. After he had visit Alec he had gone back to his Parabatai. They had searched for solutions, one for his loves spell, one for the Parabatai bound problem. At least for the second one they had found some books, but nothing about how to undo the spell from Alec. They found stuff about how the first Parabatai became Parabatai and how the bound worked and what was forbidden. Breaking the bound with demonic energy was one of the things that fall beyond it. But there were no more informations since it was forbidden. But as far as they read it, no Warlock ever broke it. Only a rare number of demons the rumor said might be able to do so. And until now the only thing that could restore it was to do the Parabatai bound again. At least in that point Ragnor and Magnus agreed that it would gain too much attention. They would have to search in other places.

  
After Catarina nearly forced them to eat, Magnus had gone to bed. He had felt as exhausted as if he just had cleaned a demon nest all by himself. He had wanted to go down and look after Alec but the High Warlock was still down there and to test him, a minute ago or was it already an hour?  
Magnus couldn't count how many times his eyes had closed and opened until someone knocked on his door. He sighed and rolled himself out of the bed.  
As he opened the door he was about to lecture the one that didn't let him sleep, but his mouth just stayed opened without a word coming out of it when he saw who it was.

"Alexander?" he asked surprised and looked around to see if someone maybe try to fool him wit ha disguise rune, but he couldn’t see somebody.  
"May I come in?" Magnus still stood there in surprise for a while before he stepped aside.  
"Uhm sure~ What happened?"

Magnus let him pass and closed the door behind them. As soon as he turned to Alec he pressed against the door in his back, Alec’s lips on his. Magnus gasped in the soft kiss and was even too perplex to answer it until Alec let it go again. But at least now he knew that it was the real Alec who stood in his room.  
"I missed you." The Warlock said with a soft smile before he turned towards the bed and sat down at the edge.  
Magnus more sleepwalked after him. This only could be a dream, right?  
"I tricked the High Warlock and showed him that I can control my magic. They had no reason to not let me go. "  
"Oh, you did." Magnus said not knowing what to think of it.  
"You don't seem to be happy?" Alec spoke out freely.  
"Uhm, I am that's not it. But you will need the High Warlock to learn to control your magic before we break the spell again."  
"I can do that later. You said I need to get out of there and go wherever Mom thinks I should be. Problem solved."  
"Right! We should go there tomorrow in the early morning." Magnus tried to focus and he knew that the best would have been to go there now but he had to catch some sleep before he will meet his mom. A strange thought hit him, but Magnus got distracted from it before he could think further, when Alec spoke again.  
"That means there is still time?" Alec smiled completely confident. "Let's use the time."  
When Magnus looked up asking he got kissed back onto the bed a second later. Alec pressed him down longing for more.  
"Wait~" Magnus gasped between the kisses the impetuous Warlock pressed on his lips.  
"Why?"  
"I'm exhausted."  
"You won't be in a minute." Alec tried to kiss him again but Magnus blocked him.  
"You are not yourself. I don't want this. Not as long as you are under this spell."  
"I told you ~"  
"That you feel no fear already. You are overconfident, what is not bad, but you are not yourself. You should be clear minded and with all your emotions, when we~" Magnus looked aside a bit. Even that it wouldn’t be his first time, this was something special and he just didn’t wanted to rush into it, not like this. Not with Alec being under the spell and with him being only half himself.

Alec sat back up.  
"Fine. Whatever you said. What do we do than until the morning starts?" When Magnus heard how Alec said this words he was sure it was the right decision. It even seemed that he didn’t even care if they would do it or not. It wouldn’t have a meaning like that, but it should have one, shouldn’t it?  
"Sleep?"  
"I thought you didn't"  
"Not like that. Just sleep."  
Alec sighed.  
"Will you stay here?" Magnus nearly shyly asked after this reaction, as if he still waited for evil Alec to come out and stab him again with his words.  
"Sure. Lay down, I'll cuddle up."  
Magnus smirked shaking his head about his way to fearless boyfriend. Boyfriend, he still liked that thought. When he lay down, he could hear Alec crawling into the bed shortly after him. Then he felt him cuddling at his back.  
"Good night, hun." The Warlock whispered into his ear.  
Magnus smile got soft when he heard the words and melted inside.  
"Good night my love." he whispered back. A moment later he was asleep.

 

Maryse arrived in the middle of the night. Her mother instinct told her to look for her son first, but she knew she had to prepare herself just for the case that they would meet some Shadowhunters. Her way led her back to the old apartment they still had for this month but won’t have for long. She sneaked in to the back door and hoped they won’t wait for her in the apartment. But she had luck. Nobody was there and it even looked like nobody had ever been here after they had left. She still sould be fast and would only take the few things she would need, like the box hidden in a chest beyond all the old stuff from her husband. She also grabbed some other things and stuffed it into her bag. Then she left for the night to a hotel near the old police station where her son would be at the moment. She had looked it up at the pause he did on her way here. She would use the night to have all her strength and to secure the place as Robert once had shown her. Then she would walk over to make sure her son really was secure, before she would do the only thing she could do to finally safe her children’s once and for all.

 

It was earliest morning but Alec couldn’t sleep anymore. In fact he hadn’t slept at all. It was lovely to have Magnus in his arms and to lay in his bed as if they were a normal couple. As if there were no magic he had to repress with a spell to not hurt him. As if there were no family out there worrying about him. As if there was nothing that stand between both of them. But he knew it wasn’t true. And as much as he didn’t fear to lose him, as much it did start to felt strange. Everything was more like a dream that he was in and at the same time couldn’t get a hold on it hard enough to never let it go. And the worst thing at the moment was that he less and less enjoyed lying here. He got bored. He had fight the feeling an hour before he stood up carefully to not wake Magnus and looked around. There was so much he could uncover from his boyfriend, but if he would look to deep into it, it would be too loud and could wake him up. His feet lead him to the door and he slipped out silently.

Most of the Institute Shadowhunters were asleep or out of patrol. But the few he met didn’t look at him friendly. And when he greeted them they looked even more skeptic but none of the greeted him back. Asmodeus must have told them to let him be in peace but that didn’t mean even one of them had to like him. But Alec didn’t even care.

“So you are still here?” he heard a voice he knew and turned to the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

“As are you Raphael.”

“High Warlock of Brooklyn.”

“I know.”

“What I mean was, show a little respect.”

“What are you doing here so late or better early in the morning?”

Raphael cleared his throat.

“What are you doing here High Warlock?” Alec correct himself a bit annoyed.

Raphael smiled and Alec rolled his eyes but only inside.

“I had to discuss the terms of your future with the Head of the Institute. You have to come to the Introduction Ceremony in three days and have to follow the rules of the Warlock Community and the Accords. It is better when the world outside there don’t know about the Shadow World.”

“So more hiding.”

“You must understand. The only thing that happens to the humans who find out about the Shadow World is, that they get killed. Mostly at least.”

Alec looked to Raphael in surprise as if he just had heard breaking news.

“I never saw it from that angle. I learned that no one can know because the Shadowhunters would kill us if they would know.”

Some of the Shadowhunters who just walked by gave him a look.

“You better don’t say things like that out loud in here. And it’s wrong anyway. Sure, the most Shadowhunters don’t like our kind as they dislike any of the Downworlders. But normally they won’t kill us at sight because the Accords protect us too. As long as we stay hidden and don’t expose us to the human world they should help us out if we get in trouble. But mostly we just live aside and hope nothing happens that destroy the fragile rules of our world.”

“Sounds boring.” Alec just said and was about to walk away.

“Why are you here then?”

Alec now turned to the High Warlock and smile at him.

“Because I’m in love with Magnus.”

The young Warlock was long gone before the High Warlock had get out of his shock. Trouble might be on its way, perfect. Exactly what he liked to notice after a night without sleep and before breakfast.

 

When Magnus awoke Alec was long gone. So was it only a dream. Still drowsy he looked around. His bed smelled like Alec and the door wasn’t closed right as he could see from here. Magnus lineaments got sad. He had hoped to find him sleeping behind him or at least still in his bed. To wake up beside someone he liked would be something new, something he really had loved. Getting the thought out of his head he crawled out of the bed when another thought hit him. When Alec had gone out of his room, where was he? It wasn’t safe in the Institute nor was it safe outside there. Magnus jumped up and nearly regretted it. What was so wrong with him, that he felt dizzy only from a faster move? He sat down at the edge of the bed to catch his breath before he stood up slowly. Sighing he started to look after Alec.

 

“I already said it and I’ll say it again. We should have drive with Mom.” Izzy brought out disappointed crossing her arms.

“As if she would have let us. You have to trust me Iz. I’ll get this portal to work.” Jace said and tried it again with even less success.

“You better do, because as far as I know there isn’t a Bus from Toronto to New York. Even if there is one, we don’t have any money to pay for it.”

“I try my best here Iz. Maybe you could help more and complain less. Or try it yourself if you think you can do it better?”

“You should have asked Alec how to create a portal when you had the chance to do it. But I can try. It can’t be that difficult.”

“I can try it.” Max who sat in the living room at the couch where they try to create a portal since hours now told them.

“No Max. You are not trained in magic and you are too young.” The young boy could hear the concerns in Isabelle’s voice, but he hated to be left out.

“That is not true!” His voice echoed through the room when he jumped up.

“I learned magic! I learned it all by myself because you were all to frightened to show me! I can do spells you never heard of! Dad didn’t even taught you everything. I saw a spell book of his. I bet you didn’t even knew he had one”

“Wait what are you saying?” Jace now looked to his younger brother.

“I can do a portal if you would let me look into the book.”

“No.” was still the answer of Isabelle when Jace now looked to her.

“Maybe he should try. We need to get to New York better sooner than later. Only because we never thought he can use his magic it doesn’t mean he might not be good at it. We never thought Alec was able to~”

“But Alec is a grown up. Max is~”

“just a kid?” Max muttered and crossed his arms now like Izzy had done before.

“Yes.”

“I’m not just a kid. I’m a Warlock, like you two.”

Jace just shrugged his shoulders.

“Okay fine.”

“Yes!” Max jumped up of happiness.

 “But you won’t come with us to New York. And if you don’t hear anything from us in the next three days, you will find the High Warlock of Toronto and ask for protection. That means if you even get this portal open.”

Her younger brother just gave her a look. He for sure won’t promise that. But the last sentence only encourages him to get this portal done and Izzy knew.

 

The small training knives swirled around in the air. Little blue sparks glimmered between them. Alec let his finger dart forward and one of them landed in the bull’s-eye of the trainings disk.

“Wow~” he could hear one of the young Shadowhunters that sit to his feet shout. A second later he darted his other fingers forward and one knife after the other hit the disk.

The kids cheered.

“When I’m an adult I can do that too.” One said when he jumped up.

“You are not a Warlock, you can’t do that.” A girl said staying up too.

“Then I will become one.” The young boys shouted.

“You can’t become a Warlock. You have to sleep with a demon to become one.” An older child said.

“That is not true Barry and you know it. Now go to breakfast.” Alec could hear a voice he know too well and turned to his love with a smile.

“You are up.” He said and ran over to him.

“And you were gone.”

“I got~ I couldn’t sleep.”

“You seem to have impressed the kids I think.” Magnus told him and came over to him but when Alec nearly could reach him to kiss him he just passed to walk over to the knives.

Alec shrugged his shoulders and followed him.

“The kids are like my little brother.”

“You have a little brother too? I mean how many are you?”

“Oh you know, only me my two brothers, my sister and our mom.”

“You should be more careful about what you tell who?” Magnus said a little quieter.

“I guess besides Jace they all are not registered. So we should change that before we let my father know or he clearly won’t approve.”

“They are not even in New York so nothing to fear about Magnus.”

“But don’t you ~ I mean do you miss them?”

Alec looked to Magnus as if he hadn’t understood the question.

“No not really. I’m fine here. For once in my life I’m happy. And didn’t we have plans to meet my mom anyways?”

“Oh right. We should grab something on the way and go now.”

 

“Wow you really did it!” Jace looked with big eyes to the portal Max managed to create after he studied the book the half night. It was already day now but finally they were ready to go. At least as ready as they thought they could.

“Okay. You know the deal Max. We will be back as soon as possible. And if~”

“If you are not back in three days I will search for the High Warlock of Toronto.”

“Right.” Izzy nodded.

“Why can’t I come with you?”

“It is too dangerous. From everything we know mom plans something that might put her in danger and there still are the Shadowhunters.”

“But you send Alec to the Shadowhunter and I’m the best spell caster of us.”

“Only because you could cast this spell it doesn’t mean you are the best. And Mom would kill us if we take you with us to ~ oh so dangerous ~ New York.” Jace added now and Max pouted.

“You will be okay. And we will be back soon.” Izzy swore before she stepped over to Jace to go through the portal with him.

Max looked after them when they disappeared.

“I can look out for myself, you will see.” He pouted again before he grabbed the Spell book and ran through the portal.

 

When Magnus and Alec walked to the old police station Alec got nauseas feelings, as if he had forgot something. Something that was important but he couldn't remember. Like a feeling that was supposed to be there but just left. It seems that the spell worked faster than last time he thought for a moment. But he was just too happy to be concerned or let Magnus become concerned about it. Actually he was only happy and didn't even really know why. But he wanted to spread this happiness and started to talk.  
"Maybe we should do something funny. I mean we still had that first date we~"  
Magnus stopped immediately.  
"There is someone."  
Alec looked forward to the building they were about to enter. Magnus activated his glamour rune in the lowest type he could. Her mother shouldn't know he was a Shadowhunter and so he glamour his runes.  
"I don't see anybody." Alec let hear from inside when Magnus looked up in a hurry. He hadn't noticed that the Warlock had just moved on and entered the abandoned police station.  
"Alec~ " he cursed shortly. Now he felt how it must have been for Ragnor the thousand times he just had run into the danger zone because he knew they would help him out if anything would happen. And here he was with his way too fearless boyfriend running in a supposing empty building he just heard something out of. He sighed once before he ran after him. The next time they heard something he noticed that it came from upstairs.  
They had never reached this part of the building. Other Shadowhunters had cleaned it up. It looked like there were some offices and even a tiny bedroom was the nightshift might have grabbed some sleep. But that must have been a long time ago. The rooftop wasn't a rooftop at all. It more was the second floor from where a big stone staircase leads through a hole in the ceiling directly to the first floor they were in now. Only parts of the ground from the second floor stood and kept the first floor dry even in the rain that slowly started when they entered the building.  
Again something shattered and someone cursed shortly.  
"Mom?" Alec let out and ran through a huge office to the next still complet room that seemed to be a former break room for the officers. It even had a small kitchen and as it seems and at least the coffee machine seem to work.  
"Does this Magnus guy not even have one single unbroken cup?" They could hear her mutter when they entered the room. She doesn't seem to have noticed them at the moment.  
"Mom, you are here." Alec smiled as wide as he was able too. It nearly seemed that he hadn't seen his mother in years.  
Maryse turned and when she saw her son was alive and seemingly alright she opened her arms to hug him.  
"Alec! I heard what happened are you alright. You seem fine. I'm so glad to see you." She let out before she saw someone else in her canthus. She let go of her son.  
"And you~" she started and held her hand out to Magnus when she froze.  
"That is my~" Alec started with an effusive gesture before Magnus cut him off.  
"trainer. More or less. I'm Magnus. Jace told you would come."  
The Shadowhunter put the food bag they grabbed on the way here in the other hand and took Maryse’s hand to greet her.  
"This is Maryse Lightwood my mom." Alec answered since his mother still was frozen even when Magnus took his hand back again.  
"Can I talk to you for a second, Alec?"  
"Everything you like to tell me mom you can tell him too. He is my friend."  
Maryse blinked twice.  
"Alec Lightwood. Whatever this guy gave you. Stop taking it immediately. You seemingly can’t think straight anymore. He is a Shadowhunter, don’t you see the Runes?"  
"I know."  
Magnus gulped while Alec seemed way too relaxed. How could she see Runes? If she has the sight Alec should have told him.

"I'm sorry mam. I only have Alec's best for him in mind."  
"If you come nearer one step I will~"  
"Mom stop it."  
"But he is a Shadowhunter. How can you trust him? How could Jace even send you here? How do you meet in the first place?" Alec was about to say something when Maryse cut him off with a gesture.  
"I don't want to know. We will go now and you better forget that you have ever seen us, Shadowhunter!" The last word cut the air as if Maryse wanted to rip it apart only because she had to say it.  
Magnus sighted. This woman really seemed to hate him only because he was a Shadowhunter. He wasn't sure if it even made sense to argue with her. He already sighed to give up maybe find another way. Was it all worth it? Wasn’t Alec happier this way, even that he clearly wasn’t?

But when he looked up he could see Alec's smile fade.  
//The last thing I lose are happiness and hope// Magnus remembered him say.

The Shadowhunter stepped forward and blocked Maryse way.  
"No. You don't do him any favor if you take him with you right now."  
Maryse was about to say something but Magnus cut her off.  
"Your son is one of the heart fullest people I’ve ever met in my entire life. But when you take him with you now he won't be this person anymore. He helped us to defeat a greater demon to save the world and when there is one thing I can assure you - it is that I would never ever let anything bad happen him. He casted a spell on himself because he didn't want to hurt anyone with his uncontrollable magic. But this spell kills him inside. And I maybe a Shadowhunter. And I know you hate us for whatever reasons. But this has nothing to do with me or you. All I want to do is to help Alexander."  
When Magnus saw the smile softly rise again on Alec’s lips his lineaments softened too.  
"Please let me help your son."


	18. Family~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I had a bit of a struggle with this chapter and some scenes didn't turned out  
> as well as I thought  
> but I think it is okay now~
> 
> so have fun reading it  
> and let me know what you think ^_^

Maryse looked at Magnus as if she wished he would just vanish into thin air.  
"You aren't any different from your kind and you won’t blind me with your words. No Shadowhunter has ever had, have or will have the best in mind for my children interest. I know about the spell already but you are not even magical. You know nothing and I won't let my son end as an experiment of your kind. You... will... never... ever... lay... a hand ... on ... my... son!"  
With these words she pushed Magnus aside who was about to got angry. How could she don't even listen. Either something really bad must have happened to her because of his kind or she was ~  
Magnus couldn't get his thought to an end when he saw further to Alec. While his mother tried to drag him more towards the door he just stood there. His eyes still lay on Magnus and the soft smile hadn't vanished this time. It even let Magnus calm a bit to see his love wasn’t angry as much as it confused him.  
When Maryse noticed that her son didn't move she looked back.  
"I won't go." Alec said.  
"Alec? That is not the time for a discussion."  
Alec freed himself from her grip carefully.  
"You are right. And there will be no discussion about it. I'll stay with Magnus because I want to stay with him." His voice didn't raise or was angry; he said everything calm and clear.  
"He already helped me more than once. And he will help me this time. Maybe you better go now mom." he said and Maryse looked at her son shortly and with bitterness in her eyes.  
Then she straightened.  
"Fine. I'll go." she brought out and it was clear she hated to do this. When she turned to Magnus her eyes said everything. She also could have throw the >>you will pay for this<< directly at him, but she said nothing. In her mind she just lost her son to the Shadowhunters too.

 

"Are you alright?" Magnus asked worried after Alec's mother had left, placing his hand softly at his shoulder.  
"I am." It came from Alec without any hesitation. Magnus gulped when he turned towards him. The Warlocks liniments had hardened and he didn't lie about the fact that he was alright. He didn't seem to regret losing his mom right now, but he should and they both seem to know.  
Alec's hand landed on Magnus shoulder too now.  
"But we should act fast, before I lose my hope too."  
The warning let Magnus nod.  
His eyes wandered down to Alec’s other hand and he wove their fingers. Squeezing his loves hand soft he looked up again with a smile.  
"I won't let that happen. I'll be here, whatever you need, always. I'll be your hope and you will never lose me ever again."  
Magnus wouldn't let Alec lose his last feeling too. Not again. Not ever.

 

"Where are we?"  
"New York I think."  
"Wait Izzy, at which place did you think when we walked through the portal."  
"The Institute. That is where Alec will be right?"  
"Yes but we wanted to search for mom."  
"So I thought we had agreed that we will need help."  
"Yes but in Alec's actually state he isn't really a help."  
"He freed you from the Vampire Hotel, more or less, in that state."  
"Yeah, but ~"  
"Wait. You want to ask your Vampire Chick to help us?"  
"She is not my Chick. She is my girlfriend. And yes, why not?"  
Izzy rolled her eyes and let go of Jace’s hand.  
"Great we must have came out somewhere between the Hotel and the Institute. Come on. We have to find a bigger street."  
"Shouldn't we just cast a spell and try to find her. I mean Alec did this, what was the name?"  
"Location spell?"  
"Yes."  
"But we don't have the book. Max needed it to portal us back if necessary or contact the High Warlock of Toronto."  
"Right. But maybe there are spell books in our old apartment. Alec may not have took everything with him and Max talked about books he learned from, from our father."  
"We can try that, but we should be carefully."  
"And we still have to find out where we are."  
"Right! Let's go."

 

It wouldn't have been a long way to walk to the house of the High Warlock of Brooklyn. They had sent a fire message to let him know that they were on their way. But they had got a message back, that they could meet him in the evening. None of them liked the idea, but they didn't really have a choice. They had told Raphael that it was an emergency but the message they got back was short and clear.  
>>I'm no help without sleep. Stay away!<<  
Magnus and Alec had decided to take the breakfast back to the Institute. And even that they get a lot of intolerant looks when they strolled together through the Institute, they didn't care. Magnus had let go of Alec's hand before they entered and Alec had understand it the right way. They couldn't use a bunch of Shadowhunters talking behind their back or doing worse. The looks they already got were enough. Magnus led them to the library. They normally shouldn't eat in there but Ragnor did so since over a week since no one could talk him out of this room, so no one would care if they do it too for once.  
"Hey Ragnor." Magnus said and let himself fall down at the chair on Ragnor’s table that still were packed over and over with books. Magnus couldn't have stood any longer but he tried not to show, at least not in front of Alec. Only an exhausted sight came out of his mouth, showing his condition.  
Ragnor only murmured behind a book.  
"You can sit down." Magnus said when he noticed that the Warlock still stood there like a statue.  
"Do you think your father would approve this? I mean he didn't seem to be a fan of me either."   
"He clearly won't." Ragnor’s voice came to them not amused, before Magnus could even answer.  
"Ragnor!" Magnus let out reproachful before he turned his head to his boyfriend again.  
"Alexander. You should know by now, that I don't care what my father thinks about us. Not in any way. This is important for me, so don't lose your hope."  
His words were soft and he took Alec's hand again to drag him more to the chair besides him.  
"You are right." Alec managed to say and sat down. He more and more started to feel lost, but as long as Magnus held his hand he could fight this. He was his anker.

  
"I think the best is if you can write down everything you know about the spell to help us find the part how it got broken the last time. Meanwhile I'll help Ragnor to find a solution for the broken Parabatai bound."  
Alec looked up first to Magnus than to Ragnor.  
"I don't know much about Parabatai. But I feel it is my responsibility, maybe I should help with that?"  
"It is actually your fault and the least you can do is helping us, right!" Ragnor let hear when Magnus sighed again.  
"Don't worry; Ragnor is grumpy all the time. You can help us after you wrote everything down; we need to break the spell that is more important."  
Alec nodded and started, when a book crushed at the table.  
"More important? Really Magnus? I thought you could feel it too."  
"Feel what?" Alec asked before Magnus could answer.  
"Nothing you have to worry about."  
"I don't worry. But I want to know."  
Magnus sighed when Ragnor began to talk.  
"The Parabatai Bond is angelic. It doesn't only let us fight better; it let us feel everything, the other Parabatai feels. It is more than a soul bound and also a physical bound. And without it, it feels like a half of me isn't there. It feels like a part of me is constantly dying and given Catarina’s tests, that is exactly what happens. To me and to him."  
Alec looked to Magnus and back to Ragnor.  
"I'll write down the spell and help you then." Alec promised Ragnor before he looked to Magnus.  
"I can't lose my hope."

 

"So where do you think Max found this spell books he were talking about?"  
"I don't know." Jace answered when they arrived at the old apartment. "We should start with his room. Maybe moms too. If she was here, we maybe get a clue where she had gone."  
"I don't think she would have gone back."  
"Let’s just search for the books."

  
Jace and Izzy needed nearly the whole rest of the day to find nothing. At least not in the room of Max and their mother. They had found an old box of their father’s belongings but no spell book and nothing that seems like it.  
"What if the spell isn't even in the spell book? We may search for nothing. We should ask for help insteadly."  
"I can ask Clary if she knows a Warlock."  
"Or we could ask Alec."  
Jace turned and walked over to the door.  
"I still don't think that is a good idea. The spell makes him different and if Magnus already solved the problem it wouldn't help to ask him either. Also the Shadowhunters don't know about you or Max and if we don't want Mom to get totally crazy we better let it stay this way."  
"Hmm okay try your luck with Clary but remember, we already lost a day and we still have no idea what mom is up too."  
"Yeah."  
"I'll go to the abandon police station than. Maybe I'm lucky and she will come there while I'm there."  
"Good idea. I'll meet you there. Be careful."  
Izzy sighed, she still didn't know how much they could trust this Shadowhunter, but as far as they knew, Alec was fine. Maybe she should try to talk to Alec, call him to make sure they won't get betrayed.

  
It was already late evening when they got a fire message from the High Warlock telling them that he had time now. Magnus and Alec had made a break from their research some hours ago and had lay down for sleep. Magnus was already sleepy again and since Alec hadn't slept at all it had been a good choice. Alec had cuddled up behind Magnus again but it was more intense. Alec had wrapped his arms around him as if he was afraid to lose him if he wouldn't hold him tight enough. Magnus was too exhausted to talk about it but he could feel that Alec didn't want to lose his hope. Soft he had laid his arms over Alec's and cuddled even more into his arms to make sure he would be okay.  
They had just awoke when the fire message appeared. Since Alec could use his magic to create a portal they hadn't need long to be at the house of Raphael.

 

"Have a seat." Raphael said sitting on a long table with food and wine on it in something that seemed to be the dining hall.  
"I didn't know that we were invited for dinner." Magnus said more because he hoped to get something to eat after they hadn't enough time to get something after their sleep.  
"You aren't. Since only you send me the message I didn't expected you this fast. But with a Warlock at the hand it's no wonder that you would portal." Raphael said looking down to the hand of Alec still lying in Magnus hand. Magnus was about to say something when Raphael led his eyes back to Alec.  
"I guess I have to congratulate  you, young Warlock. I hadn't thought you could catch the son of the head of the Institute that easily."  
"Wait? What are you talking about?" Magnus said feeling betrayed. What was happening here?  
Raphael sighed and since his guests still didn't take a seat, he stood up.  
"I spoke about love, young Shadowhunter, nothing more." he said and turned.  
While he walked to another room, he gave them a sign to follow him.  
"Mr. Lightwood told me this morning that he was only in the Institute because he was in love with you."  
Magnus blushed a little bit and sent Alec a soft smile, while they followed the High Warlock.  
"I hadn't thought it would work out, that is all. But enough of this. Why are you here?"  
Raphael had turned again now leaning against the edge of a desk in the room that seemed to be his office.  
"We are here because of a spell." Magnus now started to declare the spell. "A friend of us is under this spell and we like to break it."  
"And you want me to break it? This friend of yours must be ~ rich."  
"No we only want to know how it can be broken."  
Raphael looked at them for a moment.  
"You said it is demonic? Then I can't help you. We don't have books about this kind of spells. It would be a break of the accords. Tell your friend he shouldn't mess with a demon if he doesn’t like to be bewitched by one."  
Magnus gulped grapping Alec's hand tighter while his shoulders sunk. If not even the High Warlock knew such thing, how could he give Alec hope? How should they ever undo the spell?  
"You lie. Why?"  
Raphael smiled amused but cold at the same time. Magnus looked up confused when Alec said it. "Because you lied. And because I'm not the welfare. You can't come here for information without payment. You should leave now. I don't care what happens to your friend."  
"You bastard!" Magnus cursed. Letting Alec's hand go he stormed towards Raphael.

"Think Shadowhunter!" Raphael commanded sitting still at the table.  
The fist of Magnus stopped directly in front of the High Warlocks face. Magnus puffed and let the hand fall down.  
"So I was right. It wasn't about a friend." Raphael left the place between Magnus and his desk to walk over to Alec.

“Don’t start to lecture me or I will think about punching you again.” Magnus warned him, coming to his edge faster than normal. He could feel it. The lost of his Parabatai, the energy and the fear of losing Alec again sucked at him stronger than he had thought. He followed Raphael with his eyes and now saw what the High Warlock was talking about.

Alec had put his arms around him looking to Magnus, more staring, as if he had lost him.  
"You are the one under the spell. The only thing I don't understand is why?"  
Now Magnus realized what he had done.  
"Alexander~" it came from him when he ran back to him and grabbed his hand soft with both of his. Alec looked to him with some sort of surprise in his eyes and a little relieve. Magnus bit his lip.  
"Fine." he sighted and turned half to Raphael, after he had made sure that Alec was as okay as he could right now.  
"What do you want to help us?"  
"That depends on what I can do." Raphael told them seemingly fair at least.  
"Why is he under the spell?"  
"It doesn't matter if you can't break it. Can you?"  
"I can look it up. And there is always a way to break a spell. But I need information, if you are not willing to give them, I can't help you."  
Alec now found his words and looked to Raphael.  
"I can't control my magic. Not as long as I feel something. I never learned it. I casted the spell on myself, to keep everyone save. Without it I'm a ticking time bomb."  
"Are you sure you like to break the spell?"  
"He is not himself. He can't feel anything. No happiness. No hope. No~"  
"Love?"  
Magnus looked aside but Alec held the eyes straight at Raphael.  
"So you are selfish and risks everyone’s life in hope to get loved back."  
Magnus eyes got small.  
" He is everything that counts for me. Yes, but this is not only about my feelings for him, it is about him becoming an emotionless body. He shouldn't have to live like that. He deserves so much better."  
Raphael smiled.  
"I will look it up."  
"Really?"  
"Sure. You might see me only as a Downworlder. But this love of yours is rare. Nephilim only love once. Fiercely. If I can help with this, I will."  
"I hadn't thought of you as the romantic type." The words slipped out of Magnus's mouth.  
"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. But don't think you won't have to pay me."

 

Izzy slowly got crazy. She sat near the old police station in hiding. But there was no sign of her mother, nor one of this Magnus guy or her brother. But the worst was that Alec didn't answer his phone. Since the mailbox got on immediately it wasn't even turned on, but that didn't made the worries of Izzy smaller in any way. Maybe she should have walked to the Institute instead. She had written Jace already, but he hadn't answered either.

 

"What do you want than?" Magnus asked seeing no other way. He had to help Alec and fast.  
"I'm the High Warlock and Alec has great potential. So I will teach him to control his powers."  
"But that isn't all, right?" Alec now liked to know.  
"Of course not. There is a lot of risk I'll bring us all in, when I teach an uncontrollable Warlock."  
"Not if I'm with him. I can calm him."  
If Alec now would have his feelings he would have said something against it, but he just had this little hope left that someone would save him from becoming dead inside again. He would have hated the feeling, if he could.  
"Great. I always wanted to have the son of the Head of the Institute be my permanently house guest."  
Since both visitors looked at him asking he sighed.  
"That was a joke. You both will owe me a favor. No matter what."  
He conjured up a contract and handed it to Magnus and Alec. They both read it, since there wasn't much to read. It only said that if Raphael would break the spell, both have to owe him a single favor, no matter what Raphael would asked them to. He only excluded that it couldn't be something that would break the Accords.  
"If you don't break it we owe you nothing."  
"In that case I like money for helping out and for teaching him."  
Magnus sighed.  
"Fine."  
Alec looked to his boyfriend and subscribed the contract after Magnus did.

 

How could his son be so stupid. And all for what? For Love? Again!  
Asmodeus wasn't amused in any way when he achieved the fire message of his son that he would spend the night at the Resident of the High Warlock of Brooklyn. It for sure hadn't been so bad if he had only got this message.  He would have been surprised and maybe he had called his son or at least try to, to ask for a reason. But before he even got the information from his son he did get the contract from the High Warlock for the Archives. Normally he wouldn't even have looked at it and just place it. But it was a way to big coincidence that it arrived shortly before he got his sons message. He remembered that Mr. Lightwood told him that he could control his magic with a spell and when they were about to break it, he couldn't let that happen. The Warlock could be a thread to his whole city. So he decided that this needed his personal presence.

It was already in the middle of the night and Asmodeus was sure that at least one of them thought that he would be asleep long before the message reached him. As if a Shadowhunter ever sleep much in the night.

When he walked pass the Park he saw it. It was a small light that more glom than beamed.  
"You shouldn't be out here, young boy. Not at this time of the~" Asmodeus started to say until he came nearer. The boy turned in surprise. He held something in his hand and it still gloomed a bit. People from outside the Shadow World might have mistaken it with a toy, but Asmodeus knew a location spell if he saw one.  
"You are a Warlock."  
The young boy bit his lips and looked at the man with the cane.  
"And you are a Shadowhunter." he said shaking inside but he wouldn't show it. He would blow him away and flew if it was necessary, at least he would try to. The young boy straightened a bit to look taller.  
"That is right. But you still shouldn't be out here alone. Or how old are you?"  
"Uhm ~ 101 years. I'm fine out here alone. You ~ you can go now."  
The last words didn't come out very strong anymore, because when he thought about being here in the dark alone with all the demons or this Shadowhunter. He seemed nice and he never knew his father so well that he could remember much of the time when he was killed by one of them. He only know how much everybody hated them and that there was one that was nice in some ways he didn’t understood. Max hadn't cared as long as Alec was fine.  
"Who are you?" the young Warlock now asked in a commanding voice. Asmodeus smiled amused about this behavior which reminded him a lot of himself as a little boy. And he was sure this young Warlock wasn’t even near 101 years. Maybe he should take him with him to the High Warlock to know more. He held his hand out to the young Warlock to offer him that and to introduce himself.  
"I am~"  
An unnatural scream from in front of him and behind the boy let him cut his sentence.  
"Watch out!" The Shadowhunter shouted and pushed the boy behind himself. The demon was there before he was ready. When the long knife sharp claws sunk into his chest he gasped.  
"Run!" Asmodeus brought out but couldn't see if the boy followed his orders. He still stood but did already struggle with it. Grapping the cane with both hands he brought out the stock degen. The sword sheath fell to the ground. The demon had ripped his claws out and was about to attack again. The Shadowhunter had only time to get out his Stele to activated one of his Runes until he had to block the next attack. The second ripped his Stele out of his hand. Inside Asmodeus screamed about his inability. He wasn't a young Shadowhunter anymore; he should be able to fight better. But it was even a struggle to walk without his cane. There was a reason why he didn't go on patrol anymore and it was not his position. His first stab with the stock degen found his aim. The demon screamed louder and got furious. Asmodeus could defend himself against the next three attacks but the fourth hit him from his feet and left another wide wound on his body. Asmodeus caught. The demon jumped on him.

Demon blood spilled all over him when his degen found his way through the demons body. It broke down beside him. The Shadowhunter spit out the bitter liquid. He had to be fast now. Asmodeus eyes wandered over the ground. But all he could see was the demon and the dirt. His Stele was nowhere to be seen.  
"By the Angel~" he cough when some small shoes came into his blurring sight.  
He didn't ask for help, he never did and never would. But he looked up to him, not able to see any emotions on the Warlocks face while his vision blurred more. He could feel the warm blood running out of his wounds and the cold crawling into his body. The demon blood would do the rest. He started to shake but held his voice calm when he talked.  
"Do your job warlock."


	19. Away~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay that took me very long and I'm sorry~  
> I still don't think it is perfect like it is  
> but I wanted to post it today~
> 
> I hope you still like it  
> just let me know in the commi  
> ^_^

  
"I'm not a dog Jace." Clary said a little upset and crossed her arms over her chest.  
"I know. I just heard that Vampires have a good sense of smell."  
"For blood, yes. But we are no Werewolves and my mother wouldn't like if she would hear you talk like this. It nearly is a wonder you even were allow to enter the hotel again."  
"Oh you know my charm better than anyone. Nobody wouldn't let me not in."  
"Jace Lightwood, don't overestimate your charm." Clary joked, since she couldn't stopp smiling when her boyfriend became so pride about himself. She knew that he hadn't eyes for anyone but her. Only she could change his heartbeat by only being with him and she loved the sound it made meanwhile.  
"So is there nothing we can do to find my mom?"  
"Maybe there is. I know a Werewolf who may help."  
"You know a Werewolf? Didn't you just say..."  
Clary had laid her finger at Jace’s lips to stop him from talking.  
"Mom can't know and we vampires have a great hearing."  
Jace nodded.  
"So what are we waiting for?"  
Clary had sighed but they had sneaked out of the hotel a moment later.

 

"I... I can't heal you. I never learned how to heal." The young Warlock told the Shadowhunter, who lay on the ground now. Asmodeus knew he wouldn't be able to heal this demon poison without his stele but he couldn’t even find it. And if the Warlock couldn't heal him. . . that just couldn't be it.  
"Institute~" was all he was able to say, before he passed out.  
Max looked down at the Shadowhunter. Sure it was one of the creatures his mother had warned him from all his life. One of that, who had killed his father and who he should fear. But the Shadowhunter had saved his life and how could he be bad if he did such things?  
Taking all the rest of his magic he grabbed the man and opened a portal. Thinking of the Institute he heard so much about, he let the portal ran over them. A second later they appeared in front of an old castle. Max staggered back. To create a third portal had sucked all of the magic out of him. He just managed to stumble back into a bush, before he passed out too.

 

"He doesn't like you, does he?" Alec asked Magnus while he stood in the bathroom of their room in Raphael’s villa. They would live here the next time until their problem was solved. They had have dinner with Raphael and had been shown to their room by another Warlock whose name Magnus had already forgotten.  Since they had started to make themselves ready to go to bed, it wasn't the first question the Warlock asked him. But they all had one in common, they were completely random.

Alec just didn't want to lose his contact to Magnus fully, so he had started to ask questions to hear Magnus voice from the bedroom he were in.  
"He is a Warlock and I'm a Shadowhunter. It's the usual dislike he has."  
"I don't dislike you."  
"You are special." he could Magnus hear after a little pause when he came to the bathroom now. Wrapping his arms around the Warlock he leaned his head against his shoulders.  
"To me you always will be special, Alexander."  
Alec looked to the mirror to see the reflection of Magnus and him in it. He didn't say a word for a long time.  
"It was never good for me to be special. It only brought me pain and loneliness." he declared thinking of his father and his stepfather and his whole family. He just didn’t know what to think about Magnus’s words, since he couldn’t feel the meaning for himself.  
"Not this time Alexander. I promise you, it is a good thing. Because to be special for me means, you are important. You make my life a better place. You are special, because~"  
Magnus phone stopped his words and he gave Alec an excusing look before he let go. The cold started to creep back to Alec instantly. Wrapping his arms around him he just looked to the mirror, starring at the stranger he slowly became even to himself.

 

Jace crossed his arms and looked skeptic to the comic and video game store in front of him.  
"He lives here?"  
"No but he works here and mostly he is here after work too. Come on Jace don't be shy."  
They walked into the store, which were filled with everything a fan would like. It wasn't that Jace didn't know shops like this. He himself was secretly a fan of all the superhero stories. He had played them in his childhood with his older brother and later they had saved Izzy until she started to show them that she could save herself. But it all had stopped mostly when they started to have their own powers and got to know them better. Especially when the time came that they had to hide them. But he still lent Max his comics and sometimes bought him some himself.  
"Are you coming? He isn't at work so he might be in the back to read the newest comics.  
"I follow."  
"I'm sure you don't say that often." she joked smirking. His lineaments show her that she was right.  
They went on into the back and hadn't gone far when they heard someone shouting.  
"If that isn't Clary Freakin Fray."  
"Simon!!" his girlfriend shouted and a moment later she lay in the arms of this guy with the messy brown hair and the widest smile he had ever seen.  
"You have to meet someone." he could hear her say after the young man nearly talked a waterfall down and up again.  
"Simon, this is Jace my boyfriend, Jace."  
"Your boyfriend. Whoa." the guy said surprised and turned to Jace than.  
"Nice to meet you." he said with the wide smile and tried to hug him. Jace stepped back.  
"No hugging."  
"But you are practically family."  
"Uhm. no."  
"No?" Simon now turned to Clary who smiled.  
"He is none of mine or your kind but he is just magical."  
"Ohh~ ahh~ if that is the case. Nice to meet you, Mr. Warlock." The Werewolf said with a smirking wink that irritated Jace even more.  
"Jace. Please, don't call me that. It's just Jace."  
"So what do you and this Jace want?" Simon now turned back to his friend.  
"Can we talk privately somewhere?"

Simon nodded and led them to a back room in the store. Jace used the moment to whisper with Clary.

“Where exactly do you know this one from?”

“Simon? We are friends since our Childhood. But he turned into a Werewolf and I became a Vampire so it is a little bit difficult since then.”  
“I thought you were way older. I mean isn’t your mom the leader of the Clan?”

“She is… it’s a kinda long story.”

Jace nodded when they reached the room in the back of the comic store. They declared everything to Simon who finally took the necklace of Jace.

"So can you track my mom with this necklace of her or not?"  
Simon took the necklace to his nose and snuffled at it, then he nodded.  
"Sure, I can track her down. I'm the best scent you can find. I can smell better as every dog."  
Simon bragged and turned to the door.  
"Is there a place where we can start?"  
"The apartment maybe?"  
"Great, let’s go Scooby-doos."

Jace just rolled his eyes until he followed his girlfriend and her strange friend.

 

 

"Excuse me to disturb you at this early hour of the day, Sir." Magnus could hear the voice of a Shadowhunter on the other side.  
"What is it?"  
"It's about your father. We just found him outside of the Institute. It seems like he has been attacked by a demon. He has some bad injuries but the critic thing is the demon poisoning. It had already reached his heart when we found him. The runes are not working. Mrs. Low try to stabilizes him but it doesn't look good, Sir."  
Magnus gasped.  
"I'll be there in a moment." He answered before he closed the phone call.  
Alec had come out of the bathroom when he had heard nothing than silence. He normally hadn't needed an explanation to know what was going on, but without sympathy he couldn't read the pain and worries on Magnus face.  
"Are you going away?" he said monotone when he heard the last words.  
Magnus nodded headless.  
"My father he got injured. The chances are not at his side." he answered in a hurry, dressing up after he already had made himself ready for bed.  
"Oh. Shall I help him?"  
Magnus looked to his boyfriend with big eyes.  
"Oh~ right, yes! You can use your magic and heal him. Perfect!" A stone fell from Magnus heart. He hadn’t even thought of Alec’s magic only the worries about his father and how he still could have a reason to bring Alec and not leaving him, had been in his mind.  
Alec nodded stoic. That was why he was special. He was useful.  
"Sure."  
Alec still hadn't dressed himself for bed so he just opened a portal. Normally Magnus had warned him not to portal through the wards of the High Warlock. Normally Magnus had at least left a note. But he was just glad that he could get to his father and brought him help. He may have disagreed with many things his father did, but he for sure didn't want him to die.

 

Jace hadn't like Simon sniffing around in their old apartment but if it would help them to find their mom, it had been okay. They jogged through half of the town after he got her track, to finally got to the old police station.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" Jace could hear Izzy’s voice when they circled around the station and towards the door. She had seen the crazy group of her brother and his pale girlfriend besides a young kinda cute guy who ran around like he has bees following him. For a second she couldn't get the pic out of her mind, that he even looked like a pup trying to catch a translucent butterfly.  
"Izzy. I got us help. This guy over there is something like a big dog who claims to be the best scent in New York."  
Clary smirked but didn't say anything. She could sense the jealousy of Jace but she knew there was no need to. She would talk to him about it, but when the time was right. Simon just heard Jace’s words and walked over to Isabelle now.  
"Guess that’s me you talking about." he said to Jace and held his hand to the beautiful woman in front of him. His eyes might have been glued on her for a moment and he noticed that he smiled before he started to talk.  
"I'm Lewis, Simon Lewis. You know like Bond, James Bond. But other names and I still talk." he pressed his lips together when Isabelle smiled slightly laughing. Taking his hand she gave him a charming smile.  
"Nice to meet you Simon Lewis. I'm Isabelle Lightwood. I'm his sister."  
"Oh ah uhm." was all Simon brought out when their hands parted again.  
"But why are you here?" Isabelle now turned to Jace who declared it to her.  
"So she was here? Than it must be before I came here or she is still in there."  
"Nope she is not. There is a track away from it and into the park. And there were others here. I smell Nephilim and demon."  
"Let’s say something happened here and we don't even want to know the details. But let us find our mom before she starts something stupid." Izzy answered.

 

They didn't portal into the institute to prevent the alarms, but directly in front of it. Magnus just ran to the infirmary inside, followed by Alec who jogged behind him. And nobody at the moment seemed even want to stop them right now.

When he reached the infirmary he stood still for a second, before he knocked at the door. A Shadowhunter opened a moment later.

“We are still in the process, Sir.” He heard but he didn’t let the Shadowhunter speak further.

“He is my father and I brought a Warlock.” Magnus told them and Alec felt again a small piece of hope going down. He didn’t noticed that every other declaration only had took time and might have ended in the Shadowhunter making them leaf.

“Let them in.” They could hear Catarina’s voice from inside. “And guard the door from outside please.” The Shadowhunter let them pass before she closed the door from the corridor.

Medical machines were beeping, some even too fast. His father had lost every pride and authority he normally emitted. He lay in the bed, a mask on his face to breath and sensors everywhere and a venous catheter tried to let the blackened blood flow out of him and new blood got pushed through his system by another. He had never seen him so lifeless and without strength before.“Good that you are both here. We try to clean his blood, but it doesn’t work. Since the poison reached his heart it just spread everywhere. We can’t get it out of his system and I don’t know how long we can keep his heart going like that.”Magnus only look to his father once, before he turned back to Alec.“Can you heal him? Or lower the poison or anything?” he nearly begged his love.„I can try.“The machines already started to beep more intensive when Alec walked over to the bed and started to let his magic flow into Asmodeus’s body. He started to shaking slightly again. It was as if the poison fought against the magic of Alec. It wanted to stay and clung itself to the body. Alec looked up to his boyfriend, the son of the man he tried to heal. He could see the hope that lay on his shoulders now with this try. The Warlock closed his eyes and worked harder to at least clear the heart from poison. Asmodeus gasped and cramps ran through his body.  
"Hold him still." Catarina shouted and grabbed Asmodeus one arm and shoulder. Magnus needed a second more before he was able to hold his father down at the other shoulder. Another spark went into Asmodeus body than he was still. Alec felt dizzy and stumbled back. He nearly fell before Magnus realized it and caught him. He nearly had noticed Alec's condition too late and his eyes still lay on the unmoving body of his father.  
Catarina checked everything then she sighed.  
"He is just unconscious. He will be fine when we take care that no more demon poison will reach his heart, but he will need time to recover."  
Magnus breathe relived before he looked to Alec.  
"Thank you." it came with a facilitated smile.  
Alec nodded. His magic made him useful. He shouldn't give up the control about it anymore. Magnus helped him up a moment later and let him set down at a chair while he sat beside him and his father’s bed.  
"What do you think how long, will it take?"  
"Some days at last." Catarina said honestly controlling everything again before she left them alone.  
Silence came to the room for a long moment, only cut by the continuing beeping of the machines.  
"Don't worry, Alexander." his boyfriend said. "We will go back soon and work on you spell. Just give me a moment with my father. Will you?" Magnus voice was quietly but pleading. Alec stood up and walked out without a word. There was no need to stay and no need to feel. This moment was the one moment to see it clear. There were no worries as there was no hope. There were other things that matters more than that. The life of every person he could save with his gift. All he had done, when he wasn’t in control was to bring pain. Destroying the Parabatai Bound, hurting the people around him, hiding, hurting himself, banishing his father, the only person who always was on his side besides Magnus. Being useful and not a burden. What could be wrong with that?Alec leaned against the wall of the corridor and for the first time he saw it clear. Magic was his gift, the reason he matters, the one thing he should keep and need to be.

 

Magnus still just sat there beside his father’s bed.  
"I know we don't agree sometimes. Maybe mostly in the last time. But you can't just die on me." he warned his father, knowing it wasn't his fault but the worry stayed the same. The Shadowhunters sighed. He put his hand on his fathers and squeezed it softly.  
"It has been different since mom is gone. I know I wasn't always the son you wanted me to. But being more reasonable and still having fun. I just don't get how you do that. Maybe I will learn it one day. But you know, mom had always taught me to follow my heart. That is the one thing I remember from her.  You can't blame me if I will do that with everything I have, right?"  
He looked down before he spoke on. Stroking over the bracelet his father still wore on his wrist. It was the one his mother gave to him at their wedding. Magnus hadn't realized that he still wore it, but he knew that his father had put it on shortly after she had died. When the runes had vanished, because death broke their band.  
"It's been twenty years now. Maybe you should take her advice too and try to find yourself someone new. We both know, we will never forget her. But since I found Alec, I understand it better. She would want us to be happy. Not only me, you too, father."  
He let his eyes flow over the screens which were beeping constantly now and showed that everything would be fine. His father had fallen asleep.  
"Just stay strong. I have to go now. I'll check on you but you are in good hands here with Catarina and Alec needs me right now." He stood up and after another look he went out.

 

The most of the way back to Raphael’s villa they went in silent. Alec hadn't the sympathy to ask about how Magnus felt or if he would have need more time. But the nearer they came to the villa the slower went Alec until he just didn't move anymore.  
"We need to talk."  
Magnus blinked coming out of his thoughts before he looked back to Alec.  
"About what?"  
"The spell."  
Magnus smiled softly coming nearer and were about to lay his hand on Alec's cheek while he spoke.  
"Don't worry Alexander. We will find a way. We broke it once and we will break it again."  
"That is the point. Why?"  
"Why? You are not yourself with the spell. You can't feel and gets heartless."  
"But I'm useful. I'm in control of my magic and I can help people. Why should I change that?"  
Magnus gulped.  
"Because you can have both."  
"Both? You mean I can help people with my magic and hurt them too?"  
"No but you can feel. Your heart, our love..." he said now lay his hand over Alec's heart instead. "Don't lose hope Alexander."  
Alec's lineaments didn't change, they didn't went soft nor did they hardened.  
"It's too late for that." was all he said when he went around Magnus and didn't even look at him.  
"Wait, why? Since when?"  
Alec stopped.  
"There are more important things in either of our life’s. And don't tell me otherwise. Your father got injured and you headed to him. Your Parabatai and you, you are dying." He turned to him and no feeling in his eyes shone through.  
"I don't need to be saved."


	20. Demons~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based of some time eating changes in my life  
> It might take me as long (or longer) as this time to write and upload a new chapter  
> I wish I had the time to write more and faster  
> but I'll have to see when this will be possible again.  
> But I clearly refuse to give up on this FanFic since I still love it. 
> 
> This Chapter is a bit longer than usal  
> I hope you enjoy it ^_^
> 
> let me know in the comments what you think  
> And thank you for still being here and reading  
> ^_^

"How can you say that? Yes there is trouble in my life right now. But you matter and I want you to be free."  
"I am free."  
"Free of your feelings right. But you don't really want your heart turn fully into ice again. You begged me to break the spell and that is exactly what I'll do."  
Alec raised an eyebrow.  
"Your words don’t make any sense."  
"That doesn't matter." Magnus said and took his hand. "Let us go to Raphael. Whatever will be, we still have to declare the hole we broke in his ward with our portal." Magnus gave him a smirk. Alec only sighted and went with him. He wasn’t able to see through the mask Magnus had put on now. It was true; it was too much right now. Everything seemed just to slip through his fingers. His father, his Parabatai, his love, if he wouldn't joke or put on a brave smile, he would break.

 

"Are you sure that our mom is here?" Jace asked and skeptically looked to the former hotel which must have been closed since the eighties and never has been restored. It more looked like a place where they could find drugs or a black marked. Homeless people or gangs must have overtaken it, but there were nobody, at least none they could see, not even with their heighten smell or blood detector thing how Jace called what Clary could do.  
"Yes I'm sure. At least she must have been here not long ago."  
"Fine, but if I get robbed or knocked out." Jace started to threaten Simon when Clary laid a hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't worry love, you are safe with me."  
She giggled and Jace hmpfed, crossing his arms over his chest, before he followed them. Izzy just smiled. It was nice to see her brother with the vampire girl. Even that they teased each other she could tell what they both feel for each other. Simon seemed to have the same thoughts as Jace but he just smiled now and carefully walked after Clary. Jace was sure if he could smell as well as a Werewolf, he would smell Simon’s fear. His sister seemed to see it the same way, when she smirked and whispered to him.

“You don’t have to worry too. I’ll keep you safe.” Instead of feeling insulted by Izzy’s words the Werewolf just smiled more. He clearly didn’t seem to have a problem with a strong woman saving him, which let Izzy’s smile got softer.  
The door of the former hotel wasn't locked or even closed, like most of the windows it hung just half broken in the frame. Slowly, carefully and quietly they sneaked into the building. They were already in the first floor when Clary heard a rustle and stopped them. Whispering she told them.  
"Someone is here, upper floor, must be the fifth or six one. Jace now passed Clary and nodded to them. He would check it out. They sneaked further until they reached the fifth floor. Jace closed his eyes and whispered some words. Clary and Simon stood opened mouthed there a moment later. Mortal wouldn't see it but they as creatures of the Shadow World could see it clear. Starting from every bigger muscle of his body, a golden nebula began to lay itself over his body until he was covered by a glowing golden aura. When he turned to them and opened his eyes, they were golden too. Clary had never seen anything as beautiful as him.  
Jace smirked when he saw their faces.  
"You didn't think I would be helpless, right?"  
Clary just smiled while Simon searched for words. Izzy just rolled her eyes, she knew her brother well enough that weather argue nor complimenting would do any scratch to his pride it would even enhance it.  
"I though so. So come on, years of training in different dojo’s and fight clubs must have been good for something, right?"  
The Nebula became more like a darker glowing aura that seemed to move into his skin. His eyes still stayed golden.  
"Let's go."

 

Raphael was not amused. Magnus had sent Alec to the room before he went to the High Warlock to talk. It was already morning and he hadn't slept. None of them had. Alec would go to bed as he had said; at least Magnus hoped he would. The Shadowhunter could barely stand but still he needed to talk to Raphael.  
"I'm sorry to bother you this early."  
"I was already awake." Raphael said and his sub tone clearly told him that it was their fault and he wasn't amused in any way.  
"I'm sorry. There was an emergency in the Institute. Alec didn't know and I hadn't the time to declare it to him that he shouldn’t portal through your ward. He just wanted to help."  
"Like always. You both already start to leave a mess here and you didn’t even stay for one whole night."  
"I know, but I have to talk to you about the spell."  
"Well I might have found something, but I have to read deeper into it."  
"Alec doesn't want the spell to be broken anymore."  
"You still have to pay me then, you know that."  
"That is not it. We have to trick him I fear. I know he want me to break it but he ... this emotionless version of him... can't see it. He... lost his... hope." Magnus nearly whispered but Raphael seemed to understand.  
"That might be a problem, but nothing you have to worry about. I'll take care of this."  
Magnus became skeptical with these words.  
"I for sure won't tell you the secrets how to take down a warlock. So don't even think you will be near us. You can come when everything is done.” Raphael took a look at his watch.

“But not now. We need sleep for that and since Alec's condition can't get worse anymore, we have the time."  
Magnus gulped. He knew how this version of Alec could become and he didn't know if he could take it at the moment.  
"Just one thing. If you hurt him..."  
"I won't." was all Raphael answered, calm as if it was obvious.

 

They followed Jace through a frame without a door. A smell of something burned and sulfur came to them. Even the Warlocks could smell it. They gave each other a look and sneaked further. They came through a floor of a former apartment. Some doors were still in the frame but opened others more hung aside or had vanished completely. Everything looked like a ruin, no glamour of the former gloss of the building. The smell came from the last door of the apartment. Jace reached it first and grabbed the knob. Carefully he started to open it, his golden eyes watchful. The room was dark. The windows must have been closed and hung over with curtains, so not even the moon could shine in. It needed only a blink of an eye to let their eyes getting used to the darkness. Silence lay over the room. The only thing they could hear was a slightly breathing from the corner at the other side of the room. When Jace stepped in he landed at the next wall a moment later. Something had hit him and the magic were still glittering around him. He hadn't notice the Warlock at the right side of the room. His senses had been too concentrated on the other corner. Clary rushed into the room a moment later. Her punch got blocked. But the Warlock wasn't fast enough to get the attack spell done. While Clary and the Warlock gone into a hand to hand battle, Isabelle had stepped in too, enchanting something while raising her fingers up. Jace stood up, shaking his head to get the dizziness away. Winding snakes appeared on the ground between the feet of the Warlock, wrapping around his ankles and feet, making it hard for him to move. The Warlock blocked Clary’s next punch. Clary moved aside to escape the next of him. Jace was already behind her. He knocked the Warlock out with one punch. It was way harder than it would have been by a normal human of his stature. If the Warlock hadn’t gone unconscious because of it he would have thought a bull had run him over.

Simon had scurry into the room too. Avoiding the fight he had looked to the left corner to check out whatever was breathing there. When he saw that the attacker was down he called for them. Izzy grabbed a rope to bind the Warlock, while Clary followed Jace.  
Simon kneeled beside a cage, patting someone’s check.  
"Hey ~ Mrs. are you alright. Wake up." he tried to wake a woman in a dark dress which lay on her front. Her eyes flickered slowly in the light which Jace had conjured up now. She looked up seeing directly into the golden eyes of him.  
"My boy."  
"Mom? Are you alright? What happened?"

Maryse got herself up a little dizzy in the head. Simon grabbed her as well as he could through the bars to help her.  
"Thank you." she said pleased observing the room with her eyes.  
"Let us get out of here first and I will declare everything to you." she answered realizing where she was. Clary had went back to the Warlock and got the key. They opened up the small prison and helped her out. Jace knew his moms pride and he let her stand alone as soon as she came out. She just nodded; she wouldn't have had it otherwise.

 

Alec was already in bed when he came to the room. He didn't even seem interested in the topic Magnus had spoken to Raphael. He didn't care why it took so long or what they might have talked about besides the hole in the wards. The Shadowhunter slipped out of his trousers and crawled in the bed behind Alec only dressed in shirt and shorts. Laying his arms around his love he nestled himself at his back.  
"What do you do?" the Warlock asked.  
"Cuddle up."  
"Don't do that. We are supposed to sleep in the night." Magnus gulped.  
"And if I can sleep better like this. Being near you?" he tried it again, since he felt like his love just slipped away, and right now with everything that was going on, he couldn't bare it.  
"You are making no sense. Don't do things that aren't necessary."  
"Why? Does it make you angry?" Magnus puffed starting to close himself off. He rather wished Alec to be angry at him, to show anything, than this coldhearted side of him.  
"You know I don't feel anger. It is a waste of time. It doesn't help in any case. So let it be."  
Magnus sighed.  
"Your words hurt me and deep down inside you, you know it. This isn't you."  
"It's me now. It's not my problem when you can't deal with it."  
Magnus turned away from the ice block that was supposed to be his sweetheart. He wouldn't discuss anything further, not in his condition with this version of Alec.  
"You are not like this, Alexander, you aren't." he only murmured to himself. It was the rough day, the lowered energy and the too much of everything let him fell asleep more than anything else.

 

Izzy had brought her mother home together with Simon, while Jace and Clary would deliver the Warlock to the Shadowhunters. They had told Maryse only that they would take care of him, but not where they would bring him. They couldn't have told her how deep they already got in Shadowhunters business. But there was only one place where they could guaranty that he would be kept imprisoned and that was the Institute. Izzy had made sure that her mother would feel comfort before she asked questions. She knew her mother was strong and didn't like to get patted but she cared for her. Simon had been a huge help with making tea and being her third and fourth hand. Maryse normally would have argued more and shown her strength side. But it had been balsam for her eyes to see the small looks between her daughter and this young man. Looks both of them didn't even seem to notice. Maybe now, where the tread to her family was gone, it was time to let her children find their own happiness. Simon was a Downworlder too, so he wouldn't mind that Isabelle was special. She wouldn't have to hide her true self from him. Maryse smiled by this thought, but when she thought of Alec being in the hands of this Shadowhunter, the smile faded. It made her angry and sad at the same time. She sighed taking a nip from the tea cup. Her daughter took place beside her at the couch.  
"What exactly did happen, mom? And who was this guy, the warlock?" She asked straight forward.  
"His name is Valentine. He is an old contact of your father. No one close but he helped him out here and there. I never asked further."  
"But what happened?"  
"I went to him for help. Or more send him a message for a meeting. He is not from around here and believe me, I now know why I never sought for help of himbefore. But I needed a rough Warlock, someone from outside the law."  
"Mom?"  
"The deal was that I would give him blood once for his help, but he did want more and kept me as a fresh resource. That was against the deal."  
"What deal?" Isabelle nearly asked shocked. For what would her mother give her blood to an out of the law Warlock?  
"You have to hear me out before, please. This is important." Isabelle went silent. Simon wasn't sure if that wouldn't be a good time to leave, before he would hear things he wasn't suppose to hear. But Izzy showed him with only one look that it was okay for her if he would stay. She didn't know why, but she trusted this unconventional caring werewolf.  
"You don't remember much of the night, when your father died, right? You were asleep before we flew in the same night.  Your father should have been back for hours and the sun were about to rise soon, when I woke Alec to look after you all. But even he was still young back then. You all had never wondered why I knew that a Shadowhunter had killed him."  
"They were bad, you taught us that and they kill demons. Dad was a demon, I guess it seemed logic."  
"I saw how he found his death. In that night I walked through the streets were he must have come through to get home. That was when I heard them. Some Shadowhunter were hunting someone. I had the feeling it was my husband and I was right. I followed them and tried to find a way to get to him first, but they had split up. One of them hunted him down. Robert hadn’t even turned into his born form, but the man knew exactly what he was. The Shadowhunter trapped him in the dead end of a smaller side street. Your father had given up and didn't attack. He tried to show the Shadowhunter that he was no thread, but he knew no mercy. He didn't care; the hunt seemed to be fun for him. He didn't even just kill him. He cut him with small slices with his sword. He laughed at him while he made fun of him. I wanted to help your father and free him, but Robert saw me. He didn't want my help. He knew we wouldn't have a chance. He wanted me to take care of you, our children, it was his only sorrow. So I hid. I heard him scream again and again, each time the blade cut him. Finally when the other Shadowhunters arrived, it was over. But they killed him, nobody had mercy, they didn't even ask themselves if he had done any crime."  
Isabelle softly took her mother’s hand and stroke over it. There were no words of comfort to make these memories any better, so she said nothing. Maryse took a deep breath, it had been years that she had lost him. Years in which she had never told anyone what really had happen in the night. Only Alec knew a little bit more. He had seen her cry when she had come home.  
"But that was all in the past. Someone offered me the last thing I needed to hunt him down. It wasn't my first choice, when I heard he is in New York."  
"That is why you run with us to Canada? It wasn't only because of Alec."  
"Yes, but you all wanted to come back so deeply and New York had become my home too. So I did what I had to do, to make this world as save as it could be, for you all."  
"Mom wait, what did you do? What did this Valentine do for your blood?"  
"He summoned a demon to end the Shadowhunter."  


Magnus hadn’t really slept. At least he had thought he wouldn’t be able to do so, but when he opened his eyes again Alec had been gone. Immediately he had jumped out of the bed and looked around. The Warlock wasn’t in the bedroom, so he must be in the only other room, Raphael gave them, the bathroom. When he listened at the door he could hear nothing. Silently he slipped into the bath but it was empty too. Alec couldn’t be gone for long. This thought in his mind he stormed out of the room still dressed in shirt and shorts only. He couldn’t let Alec leave now and risk loosing him. The long wide corridor he ran into seemed even huger in the light of the day. He had no idea where Alec had gone. Looking right and left he had to blink twice when he discovered a Warlock standing beside his door. The eyes of the tall blond man wandered over him, noticing the lack of clothes. Looking up to the irritating Shadowhunter he crossed his arms over his chest.

“If you search for Alec, he is with Raphael and will be back soon. You have to wait in your room. Raphael didn’t appreciate a Shadowhunter walking through his mention.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow and looked skeptic to the seemingly Warlock, who didn’t even bother to glamour his dark yellow wolf’s eyes.

“You didn’t stand there all the time, just to tell me this, did you?”

“I didn’t ask for it. But don’t think I wouldn’t get something out of it.”

“Ah right. Guess it’s time to get dressed.” Magnus sighed and turned to the room. He for sure wouldn’t sit in the room the whole time, but he didn’t want to wander around in shorts and shirt the either, and since Alec wasn’t on the run he would have the time to slip into something more fitting.

But before he even reached the door he stopped.

“You said Raphael didn’t like a Shadowhunter wandering through his home Alone. But I wouldn’t be alone if you come with me.” He said with a smirk. He didn’t like the idea of a guard following him but it wouldn’t be wise to piss of the High Warlock who was about to help his boyfriend.

The Warlock just shook his head.

“Oh right.” Magnus started by rolling his eyes. “I forgot. I’m a Shadowhunter. Even my presents here must be disturbing for every Warlock in here.”

“No. That is not it.” The Warlock told him and lowered his former crossed arms now.

“I don’t have anything against your kind.” He declared turning fully to him now. “Also you seem to be very kind. I mean, staying here with Alec to heal him and giving everything to help him. Not everybody would do that for a Warlock. Especially not a Shadowhunters, for what I heard about ‘your’ kind.”

A small smile came to Magnus lips when he heard the blond man talking.

“But Raphael is a very secret person and he is my mentor. I don’t want to dishonor the trust he sets in me and my duty is to watch over you. So it would be nice if you could stay in the room until I hear something else.”

Magnus’s smile got wider with every word.

“That I understand. I’ll wait in my room then. But answer me one question before I go back inside.”

The Warlock nodded carefully.

“The High Warlock is about to help Alec with the spell in this moment, right?”

“He will lift the spell. When Alec comes back he should be cursed anymore.”

The Shadowhunter sighed. Even that it felt strange to just sit and wait until someone else helped his boyfriend it calmed him a bit to know that Alec would be himself again soon.

“I am Magnus Bane by the way.” He gave the friendly Warlock his hand.

“Underhill. Nice to meet you, Mr. Bane.”

 

Simon looked up after a time of silence.  
"Summoning a demon for a kill order is against the accords. It's a crime. That is…"

"I know it wasn't the right way, but some things need to be done to keep the once safe that I love." Maryse answered. The young Werewolf gulped. He clearly didn't like the idea, but he also wasn't really friends with the Shadowhunters either. But revenge, of what kind ever, was never a solution especially not when it means killing someone. There was never a good reason to kill someone, even if he understood that Isabelle’s mother had done it out of fear and for the well-being of their children. But the Shadowhunters clearly wouldn't see it that way. Simon also believed in second chances, he had to, and he didn’t wanted to let Maryse walk blind into a knife.  
"What I wanted to say was." He took the word again, now looking to Isabelle.  
"This Valentine guy, will he keep the secret when the Shadowhunter will questioning him?"  
Isabelle gasped.  
"He won’t right?"  
"They need to find him first..."  
"No, they won't, mom. They won't. I have to call Jace."

 

„I told you I don’t need your help anymore.” Alec’s cold voice came to Raphael in the cellar of the mansion, after another Warlock, who had brought him here, had left.

“I know what you told me yesterday. But I know how the spell works and I made a contract with your former self. So excuse if I keep that contract.”

“You can’t lift a spell I cast on myself without my will.”

“I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn and it isn’t completely out of your will, so don’t underestimate me.”

Alec just turned away from Raphael and towards the door.

“I’ll go now.”

An energy ball crushed into his back the next moment and let him gasped.

“If you don’t cooperate, I’ll force you to.” The High Warlock promised him with a not less cold voice.

Alec turned back to him.

“You have no idea with who you are dealing with.” He informed the High Warlock. It wasn’t that he was angry or even annoyed; he just would do what he has to do to do what he wanted to do. And if the only way to go away and be left in peace was to fight Raphael, he would take the option logically.

His hands rose up and he started to whisper the formula he once saw in a book of his father. His dark voice spoke the Latin Words. His hands started to draw burning flames into the air in front of him, forming a Pentagram.

“Don’t you dare summoning a demon into my house?” Raphael’s voice became angry. Not even that it should be impossible to do so with his wards up, there were rules among the Warlock society to assure the accords. Raphael’s fingers started to tip into the air, elegant but not abrupt letting his fingertips slight trough it. Concentrating he whispered. Alec’s lightning blue eyes showed when he finished the pentagram and let a flame burn into his hand to offer the demon he wanted to summon blood. Raphael clunged his hand together. The translucent strings bound Alec together like a package.

“Too late.” He could hear the Warlock when Raphael punched the second hand down on his first who bound him. Alec fell asleep. A shiver ran over the spine of the High Warlocks back, when a greater demon stepped out of the pentagram in front of Alec the same second. With his summoner unconscious, he would be unable to control the demon. Sighing Raphael rolled his eyes. This didn’t go as planed.


	21. Tricks~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry that I needed to long to add the next chapter,  
> but life stroke me and left me unable to write.  
> I wrote two other stories - some of you might have seen it - because I needed to get into writing first  
> this FanFic means a lot to me and I didn't want to screw it up  
> so I took my time to make it good and hope you like it.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the commies below ^_^

Underhill caught the fire message out of the air. A moment later he stormed into the room of the Shadowhunter. Magnus had already dressed up, but couldn’t sit still anyways. When the Warlock ran into his room, he jumped up and had his bow ready and aimed in no time.

“Emergency!” shortly the Warlock stopped to look at the pointed arrow. “Don’t shoot me!”But take the bow. Demon attack in the basement.” Underhill declared before he turned immediately to run and show the way.

“Demon? Inside the wards?” Magnus asked while he already started to follow him.

“Yes! Basement… Raphael sent me a fire message.”

“Wait! Raphael? Basement… does that mean that Alec…”

“… is there too? Exactly!”

Magnus ran faster. He started to activate some of his runes as much as possible without losing sight of the Warlock. First endurance. He wouldn’t even been able to run down there without it in his condition. But still the rune felt weak. What was going on with him?

 

A greater demon might have been a thread for a small Warlock or a Shadowhunter, but he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn. It wouldn’t be easy but he would clearly be able to send this demon back. While the demon bowed down over the still unconscious Warlock who summoned him he started to cast a spell to send it back. He would look the thing right in the eye and tear its mind apart before he would kick the form it would left back to Edom where it belonged. The demon more and more become clearer but what he saw let him curse.

„Seriously! Stheno?“

He let the spell fall. You couldn’t look a Gorgon in the eye. With a sibilant it turned to him.

“Respice in me et oculus.”

A hissing voice came to him, when he had closed his eyes just in time. He felt the grip of the demons metal hands at his shoulders. He could hear the snakes from its head getting closer. His fingers formed the next spell. The snakes started to crawl through his hair. More like a hypnotizing voice the same words now came to him again and again. He started to get dizzy fast. When the first snake hissed to attack him, he opened his eyes, starring directly in the Gorgons face.

 

"You again." The Shadowhunter with the ponytail that came for him last time, before the one with the cane stopped him, said.

"And you brought the redhead vampire. Great. And..." The Shadowhunter looked at the other Warlock who seemed familiar too.  
"This is a Warlock. He kidnapped our mom and held her hostage."  
"Oh well... and now you want to leave him here so we take care of him?"  
"It would have been your job to catch him in the first place. It's the least you can do." Clary told the Shadowhunter who straightened.  
"It is not a Shadowhunters job to clean up after every mess you Downworlders left us. So no it is not the least we could do. But we will take care of him. Rufus get him down to the cell. "  
"We also like to talk to Magnus and my brother."  
"This is not a hotel nor a train station where you can come and go as you like. And you clearly have no right to ask for anything."  
"Believe me I don't want to be here any longer than needed, but Alec need to know what happened and..."  
"and we are not post-station either. Just if you wondered. So you better go now before I get you arrested too."  
"You can't arrest us. We didn't do anything against the accords."  
Lorenzo smiled like a snake.  
"I am very sure I can find a reason."  
Jace were about to go against it again, when Clary laid her hand on his shoulder.  
"Lets's come back later or call them."  
Jace puffed before he took her hand away and turned to walk out.  
"They are not here anyway." They could hear another Shadowhunter mumble behind them, before Lorenzo lectured him. It only animated Clary to shove Jace further faster. All this fighting for nothing, he clearly didn’t liked it.

 

Underhill and Magnus stormed the cellar room. Ready to fight they looked around. Sparks of yellow magic came out of the Warlocks hand. The Shadowhunter had his bow ready, glad that the room was more a small hall.

But there was no demon.

Raphael stood in the middle of the room not moving in any way and Alec laid on the ground. He must have got hurt by the demons claws. Little points everywhere spoke from snakebites too. And he wasn’t breathing!

The Warlock ran over to his mentor. Shortly surprised over the mirroring eyes that stare back at him. Raphael still wasn’t moving.

“The demon must have escaped. We have to help them first.”

Another look deeper into the room told Magnus the same the Warlock just said. They had to catch the demon but… a moment later Magnus found himself down at his knees by Alec.

“Breath Alec!” he shouted shaking him softly. Nothing!

“He is not breathing. Help him!”

“I can’t. I never learned to heal by now. And nobody can heal this demon poison.”

“No…” it came helpless out of Magnus mouth.

Dragging him closer he tried the mundane way.. He didn’t move. No pulse and no heartbeat. Nothing seemed to help. That couldn’t be it. Alec couldn’t be dead.

“Alec… no… that can’t be… not like this. It’s not real. It can’t be real… wake up, Alec! Please wake up!” He didn’t care where he was. He didn’t care who saw him. When his heart broke, tears just flowed down his cheeks. He shivered. Dragging Alec into his arms, he sobbed. Not knowing if he would ever be able to stop.

 

“Finally.” They could hear Raphael’s voice. “I nearly thought I would have to stand still like this the whole day. It is harder as I thought to get a Shadowhunter to cry.”

Magnus turned his head to him, half in confusion half in anger.

“Declare yourself!”

Raphael let his hand wave over his own eyes to make them normal again. Correcting his suit he came over to him and simply snapped his fingers.

“Look for yourself.”

Alec still lay in Magnus arms, unconscious but breathing. He was calm and neither claw marks nor bite marks where on him. He was simply asleep. Soft Magnus stroke away his tears that now wetted his loves face.

“I … I don’t understand.”

“The tears of the one he has the most emotional bound to is the only thing that can break the spell.”

“So all this was just a trick, an illusion to make me cry?”

“Not completely. Your crazy boyfriend really summoned a greater demon into my home. You will have to pay extra for this. But bring him to your room now. He will sleep for a while. Let me know as soon as he will be awake.”

Magnus nodded.

 

"This guy clearly is one of the reasons my parents could never stand Shadowhunter. Even before they destroyed our life." Jace cursed and Clary looked soft over to him.  
"They can be a pain in the ass. But this one seemed to be a special toxic thorn in our ass."  
Jace looked over to her.  
"You know I love you, right." he more said it so flappy that Clary wouldn't have known if she should take it for real, if she hadn’t already heard his heartbeat every time he was near her.  
"I know." she said with a grin, when the phone of the Warlock rang.  
Raising his eyebrow he took the call.  
"Wait, slow down Izzy, what are you saying?"  
"I said that mom paid the Warlock with blood to kill the murderer of our father."  
"Are we talking about the same mom here because..."  
"Just don't let the Shadowhunter get hold of the Warlock. We are sure he won't keep his mouth shut."  
"Uhm... we already brought him to the Shadowhunters."  
"Then tell Magnus and Alec they shall bring him somewhere else."  
"They are god knows where... they are not here."  
"Wait what? Great we are all screwed."  
"Clary and I... " when Jace turned, the vampire wasn't there.  
"We will think of something. You can search for Alec."  
"How? I don't even know where to start looking for him."  
"He is at the police station, with a Shadowhunter." Izzy heard her mom telling her from behind. Izzy gulped. "I call you again." She told Jace before she cut the call.  
"How do you know? I mean, that he was with a Shadowhunter."  
"This guy y'all send him too. He had runes. You should have noticed it. And now for whatever reasons your brother didn't even want to come back with me. We lost him to this brood too."  
"Stop it mom."  
Maryse looked to her daughter in surprise.  
"They are not all bad."  
"So you knew?"  
Izzy looked aside; she didn't need to say more.  
"You are right." she could hear her mother who had stood up now and came over to her.  
"They killed your father. Some of them are worse." With these words, she left the room.

 

"Clary? What are you doing there?" Jace asked confused when he found his girlfriend some meters away sniffing in a bush.  
"I smelled blood and followed it. Here is a little boy."  
Jace jogged over to her and looked over her shoulder.  
"Max!?"  
"You know him?"  
"He is my little brother. What happened here?" He kneeled down to look after the young boy. He was still breathing. Jace let out the air he was holding in release.  
"We have to take care of his wound."  
"It's not his blood."  
"Wait, how can you know that from there?"  
"If he is your brother, he isn't a Nephilim. The blood smells like Angel blood."  
Jace looked confused to his brother. Getting him up on his arms he turned to Clary.  
"Let's go. My brother is more important than a stupid Warlock."  
"Don't worry about the Warlock. He won't thread your family again."  
"He still is a thread, but I declare everything to you on the way. Let's go. If the Shadowhunters have anything to do with this, I want him nowhere near them. " And given the look in Jace's eyes they would pay for it.

 

When the stamina rune left his use, he just fell down at the bed besides Alec. They were where they had been before, but if everything went after Raphael's plan the spell had been broken.

"Thank you~" he heard at some point, not even knowing how much time had passed by. Magnus felt a small kiss on his temple. An exhausted smile came to his lips.  
"You are awake?" Alec's voice came to him soft.  
"Barley but go on."  
He caught the Warlocks confused look when he opened one eye, after nothing happened.  
"The kiss... you... can go on with them." Magnus smiled and lolled himself like a cat at the bed sheet. None of them had had the strength to undress or roll beneath it.  
Alec smiled. Then he started to set more kisses on Magnus temple and cheek.  
"Please tell me that this is not a dream."  
Magnus didn't hear the answer anymore and just fell asleep.

 

Alec had watched his love a long time. In silent and suprisingly calm. The spell was gone and he didn't felt like a thread right now. Maybe it was Magnus presence or the fact that they were in the Mansion of the High Warlock. He helped them and he would be mighty enough to keep everyone safe, if his magic would burst out. But his love would calm him down anyways. He just had to believe this.  
The ring of his phone let him jump a bit. Taking a deep breath he looked at it. Izzy? Magnus shortly had moved a bit but was still asleep. Alec left him with a smile to run into the bathroom and took the call.  
"Hey Izzy."  
"Alec! Gosh we thought already that we did make a huge mistake. You were nowhere to be found and Magnus didn't let us speak with you. And everything is chaos."  
"Slow down Izzy. I am okay."  
"Are you really okay?"  
"Yes I am. We broke the spell. I am normal again."  
"And you didn't blow anything."  
When she could hear the short laugh of his brother she sighed in relieve.  
"No I didn't."  
"You are really you again. And you seem to be happy." She said. Alec didn't answer but if she could have seen him now, she would have noticed the small blush on his cheeks.  
"Where are you?"  
"I am at the residence of the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He helped us to break the spell. And he will train me. We will stay here for a while. Magnus is asleep right now, so I don't have much time. I don't want to wake him."  
"Sure. Call us later."  
"Izzy... wait."  
"Yes?"  
"How is mom?"  
"I will tell her that you are okay. She will be okay."  
Alec just felt that something wasn't right, but before he could ask Izzy had cut the call after a short. *Talk you later*  
Alec sighted. Maybe he should call her back right now. The knocking at their door prevented him from doing it. Magnus woke up the next moment, tumbling out of the bed.  
"I got this. You seem to need the rest." Alec held him back. The Shadowhunter nodded and fell down back at the bed. But he wouldn't sleep now, dosing a bit he ears dropped the talk from the door.

 

“Don’t you want to tell her?” Simon asked, after Izzy walked back and forth through the living room for the felt thousand time. She had ended her call with Alec a long time ago and had talked to Simon about it and about more things she usually wouldn’t tell people she barely knew. Simon to her surprise had been silent and was a well listener even that he usually seemed to be the person who could talk endlessly.

“I don’t know how I should tell her. I mean I can’t storm in there and say – just so you know, I talked to Alec, he is fine even with the Shadowhunter, you were wrong.”

“No, that wouldn’t be exactly the words I would use. But you could tell her that he is fine and learn to control his magic from the High Warlock now.” He suggested.

Izzy looked at him and sighed. She didn’t like when she was right and someone would tell her she wasn’t and the only thing she had to proof would get crushed down because her mother wouldn’t believe it. If they really wanted Alec to be happy, they had to do something huge. But not now, now they had other problems. But at least one had been solved. And this Magnus Shadowhunter seemed to be a good guy, when he even would go to a Warlock to seek for help for Alec and stay with him there. He really seemed to be different.

“Okay, I guess I will tell her that.”

She walked over to the room a moment later and knocked.

“Mom. I like to talk. I have news from Alec.” And with the last words she just walked in so her mother couldn’t barricade herself behind the door anymore.

 

Magnus yawned shortly, trying not to show it too obvious. He was just tired, even that he had nearly slept all day. But he didn’t want the High Warlock of Brooklyn or his boyfriend to think that their training was boring. Underhill had knocked at their door this morning to set the appointment for the afternoon and to make sure that Alec was himself again. Magnus didn’t really have anything to do. He just sat at the side of the nearly plain room and watched the Warlocks doing their thing. He had to be ready in case Alec would loose control but he seemed calm today and even more confident than before. Under normal circumstances he would have been quite interested because to watch two Warlocks doing magic together was really magical, especially if one of them was Alexander. But his body just felt as if it wobbled around and he couldn’t concentrate very well. When Alec looked over to him he still gave him a smile to show him, that he was fine. But especially to show how proud he was of him. The second part wasn’t a lie.

 

“Concentrate.” The High Warlock wasn’t patient. He mostly just let Alec do what he wanted him to do but briefly showed him anything. Maybe he just wanted to know how much Alec could do already or how powerful he was. But he still felt a little like a puppy that had learned some tricks which he now had to show his potential new owner so he might consider to adopt him.

“Try to think more Alec. Not to over think or to just push your feelings in it. When you do magic with your heart, it will go wild. You have to focus on what you want. Concentrate and get it.”

“My mother said my heart is one of the…”

“I didn’t say you have to kill your feelings or that you have to push them down. Don’t let them come in your way. Take what is in your mind, control your magic and then later when you mastered it, you can put passion and emotions in them to make your magic even more powerful.”

“So I will be more powerful than this cold-hearted-version already is?”

“You are clearly not the son of any random demon, so yes that will be the case. But don’t let it get to your head. For now, baby steps and a lot of training. We will conjure things now. We start with things from which you know where they are. Conjure something from inside this house.”

Alec closed his eyes. His hands started to spark but they weren’t like lightning’s that moved wherever they want. It was more like electric blue-white fields that flickered around his hands. A moment later he had the pillow in his hands where his loved ones had slept on the rest of the day. It still smelled like him. Breathing in shortly he didn’t noticed that his hands started to spark more and more and burned small holes in the pillow.

Raphael rolled his eyes, when Magnus was already on his way. Laying his hands around Alec’s hip from behind, he softly whispered to him.

“Please don’t burn my pillow~ or I might have to search for something else to sleep on tonight, Alexander.”

Raphael turned and let them talk; he clearly didn’t need to hear that ‘pillow talk’.

Alec nearly jumped and blushed a bit. Taking a deep breath he calmed down. To be in his loves arms helped a lot, the words he had heard not so much. Shaking away the pictures out of his head, he blinked over his shoulder.

“I think it is not ruined completely. So maybe… you look sleepy.” He now said slightly worried about Magnus but especially to change the topic.

Magnus inspected his boyfriend a bit and nodded.

“Thank you… I guess the days had been more exhausting than I thought.”

Giving him a small kiss at the cheek he took the pillow and sat down in the room again. This time he cuddled at the pillow and got dragged into dreams not long after, while the Warlocks went on with their training.

 

"Max is still asleep, but at least he is clean now and home." Maryse told them, when she came back from Max room. She looked to his two other children who stood still worrying in the living room with the vampire and the werewolf who seemed to be their friends. It was interesting how their life went these last weeks.  
"He was not hurt but very exhausted. I have never seen him like this. So may one of you declare me about everything that happened since I left you all in Canada. I mean I am glad you came and rescued me, but that wasn't the plan."  
Jace just pressed his lips together and tried not to tell her, that life not always followed the plan. He knew his mother knew this very well.  
"Fine. Let's start with Max. What happened?"  
"Actually. We don't know." Clary told her and looked to Jace shortly before she went on. "We brought the Warlock to the Shadowhunter and I found him in the bush nearby. The blood was from a Nephilim uhm a Shadowhunter."  
Maryse sighed. Izzy already had told her, that they might have had a problem, but what did Max have to do there.  
"I will ask him when he will wake up. But why do you all suddenly trust the Shadowhunter. That makes me ill."  
"They are not too bad." Simon said and shrugged his shoulder. "I mean, I know what happened and that is not right. But this Valentine guy is also a Warlock and that still doesn't mean that all of you would kidnap mundane to take their blood to summon demons right?"  
Maryse inspected the Werewolf until his went silent.  
"But you can't just trust them. It wasn't only the one Shadowhunter. The others didn’t care too. And he was the worst and I may be sure, when he isn't anymore, we will have peace, but that neither does that mean that we can trust every other Shadowhunter nor should you have exposed us to them. But it is good that Alec is with the High Warlock now. Maybe we should all look for shelter there. He seemingly had learned what is the best for us. And that this doesn’t involve any Shadowhunter in our live."  
The younger ones looked to each other.  
"I don't think he would like that." Simon spoke out what at least Clary would think too.  
"And I don't think that is good for Alec. He went to train there to keep us save and nothing can happen to us, because we are not even near him. He will come back when he can control his powers better."  
Maryse nodded, they all knew she only worried about her son. That was the reason why Izzy might have let out the detail that Magnus was there too. Another reason why they couldn't go there.  
"Okay, who is hungry?" Maryse spontaneous asked, All had. Maryse went out to buy stuff even for Clary she would bring some blood, nothing she hadn't done for her husband before, but still something that was a bit strange for her. She just had hoped that the demon would come back and she could be sure that it had done its job. But since the Warlock wasn't there it wouldn't happen. So she would have to think of something different. But for today they all had enough action and there was no way to get the Warlock out of the Shadowhunters hand without trouble for her kids. She won't risk any of them again.

 

"So did they tell us the truth? You kidnapped the mother of this unholy Warlocks?" Lorenzo had grabbed a Cane to show more authority, but he looked way more elegant while he walked up and down in front of the prisoner, not limping at all only showing off with his authority, even that his presence clearly leaked in comparison to the true Head of the Institute.  
The Warlock shook his head.  
"And what is the truth instead?"  
"She wrote me. I don't know how she knew me. But then she threatened me. She told me she would send her husband after me if I don't do her a favor. I mean I thought it would be just a job, I have to live from something."  
Ray listened to this Warlock he now knew where he saw him once.  
"What did she want?"  
"I should summon a demon for her, to kill a man. I didn't know the man, but I had no choice. Her husband is way too mighty for me. I like to live, so I summoned the demon, but I could distract her with it enough to put her in the cell. I would have brought her to you, if I hadn't been stopped by this other unholy Downworlder."  
Lorenzo raised its eyebrow.  
"You have a little record yourself. Why should I believe a word you told me, Warlock?"  
"My record is nothing to what her husband would have done to me if he had found out about my betrayal at his wife."  
"And who is this husband of Mrs. Lightwood."  
"You might know him as the demon who gave the mundane the weapon. Her husband is Azazel."  
"Azazel is not in this world. Some of us banned him."  
"I couldn't know that and... are you sure they did?" he more whispered before he leaned back and left Lorenzo to his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all who are still with me and read this story of mine  
> and a welcome to everyone who is knew  
> I am happy you took the effort to read all of it.
> 
> ^_^ A wonderful day to y'all

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it~ (also what you don't like)  
> You can leave me commies or kudos if you love to  
> It would be very appreciated ^_^


End file.
